Ansem The Wise Preparatory Boarding School
by TeiraaxStrikesAgain
Summary: Roxas is forced to move away from his friends and attend a fancy boarding school with his twin Sora. Axel is living it up as a member of The Organization, but before he can move up, he needs to finish high school! What happens when the two meet and and the fire burns between them? Xemnas is determined to not let it be that easy. YAOI, lemons in later chapter. AkuRoku, SoRiku
1. The Pillow

_**Ansem The Wise Preparatory Boarding School**_

_Chapter One- The Pillow_

The sunset was red, the amber glow settling warmly through the gaps in the skyline of downtown Twilight Town. Roxas used his hand to shield his eyes from the glare and breathed in a sentimental breath.

He turned to watch as his friends helped his brother load the last of their belongings into the back of the U-Haul. He couldn't believe this was the last time he would see them until who-knows-when. Christmas break? That was at least 3 months away…

"Ya know we could use a little help here Rox-" laughed Hayner as he picked up one of the last boxes on the curb.

Roxas smiled a solemn smile and grabbed a couple of lamps and a pillow of Sora's and climbed in to the back of the truck. He set the lamps down and tossed the pillow haphazardly to the side.

"Hey now show some respect!" Called Sora from back on the ground as he sprung into action and leaped into the back of the truck completely ignoring the step up. He swooped up his pillow up gracefully placing it safely in between some boxes of clothes and a small baby blue nightstand with a crescent moon and a small star cutout into it. Roxas has had it since he was a baby. He had been in that same house on 13th street since he was a baby… And now it was all gone.

"Sora, you do realize it's a pillow right?" yelled Pence from outside the bus. He was trying to hold 5 sea salt ice creams, it wasn't going very well.

"Yeah but Riku made it for me! He even MAILED it to me. Like, he paid for postage and had to take it to the post office and everything!" Sora said as he actually used the step down the climb out of the U-Haul and ran over to Pence to claim his frozen treat.

"Yeah, leave him alone." Chimed Olette, checking off the last box on her 'The Strife's Moving Day Checklist' She too took a popsicle.

"Yeah, no I am going to have to call bullshit, that's a weird gift from one guy to another guy" Hayner scoffed, claiming the 4th dessert for himself.

"It is not, he forgot to sign up for an elective last year and got stuck taking home economics, for sewing he made me the pillow." Sora pouted slightly as he stuck up for his best friend.

Roxas knew all about 'the pillow'. Sora had literally almost cried when it showed up with a simple note. "Merry Christmas, next year we will be together. -Riku". Sora kept the note too, and he knew Sora slept with that pillow every night.

The usually upbeat boy had taken it hard last year when Riku went off to Ansem the Wise Preparatory Boarding School in Hollow Bastion. What was worse was he also had not been allowed to come home for the Christmas season because his parents had been in Japan on business and for some reason, they would not allow him to stay with Sora for the 2-week holiday.

"Surely we could spend our last few minutes together talking about something better than my brothers' pillow…" Roxas muttered and snagged the last ice cream bar for myself, savoring the salty sweet combo.

The group fell silent, still slurping on the frozen treats. Hayner shifted awkwardly, "Gee, way to kill the mood dude…" He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck.

A slam to the right sent all eyes that way as Aerith shut the door a bit harder than she intended to, while talking on the phone, and trying to put her jacket on at the same time.

"Yes, yes absolutely, I will see you there tomorrow, and thank you so much again for the opportunity" She finished her call and managed to pull on her jacket, finally locking the door behind her. The Twilight Town gang just stared, 5 empty popsicle sticks in their hands.

She finally turned around and laughed at the gawking group, "Okay kids shows over, and I'm so sorry to have to break up the band, but we have a long drive ahead of us to get these boys to Cloud's house in Hollow Bastion at a reasonable hour, it's time to start saying your goodbye's". She gathered up the sticks and climbed into the driver's seat of the U Haul.

A white-hot sting of pain followed quickly by anger shot through Roxas at the word "goodbye". He couldn't believe that this was it. He was really going to leave his friends behind and go to a boarding school with a bunch of spoiled rich kids just so his mom could go and live out her 'lifelong dream' curing night blindness in children in third world countries. Who does she think she is anyways?

What about Roxas' dreams? What about him being able to stay in his hometown and go to high school with his friend's that he had known since kindergarten? No, apparently Roxas' dream wasn't as important.

Tears sprung to his eyes as he looked to the most important people in his life and he physically had to bite his tongue to stop his jaw from quivering as he choked back a small noise. They all just kind of stood around not really knowing what to do next until Sora finally broke the ice.

"I'm going to miss all of you so much, promise that we will keep in touch!" Sora glomped Hayner, Pence, and Olette all at once. Even though it was 1 on 3 he still managed to knock the group off balance. They all laughed and said their goodbyes.

"Roxas-" Pence was the first one to step forward. He had a soft sad look in his eyes. Like he knew they may never see each other again. He hugged him and then wished him luck at his new fancy school. Olette was next, she had tears in her eyes that she allowed to fall freely as she embraced Roxas and held him tight, letting emotions say what words cannot when two friends say goodbye for an unknown period of time.

"This doesn't change anything you know, we will always be best friends, no matter what." Roxas turned to look at Hayner who had been staring at the ground for the previous two exchanges. He loosened his grip on Olette and made for Hayner.

"No matter what." He embraced his slightly taller friend and finally allowed his own tears to fall as his heart ached for the loss of his friends, the loss of his childhood home, the loss of his whole life. He quickly wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie before trying to stand tall like a man.

He made a brave show about climbing into the front seat of the U Haul. He didn't acknowledge his mother or Sora. He stared straight ahead, his eyes glossy and the skin around them starting to redden.

"Roxas honey are you alright?" Aerith asked, her eyes full of guilt at the turmoil she is putting him through. It was all he could do to just continue looking ahead, he wouldn't let them see him cry.

"Aw cheer up Rox, you'll still have me around! I'm sure that it will feel like home in no time." Sora obliviously chimed in. Of course, Sora doesn't care about leaving. Riku is already a sophomore at ATW Prep and Sora's girlfriend Kairi is starting her freshman year there as well. He wasn't leaving everything behind like Roxas was being forced to.

"SHUT UP SORA, JUST SHUT UP" Roxas lost it and yelled in his face effectively shutting him up and drawing a small whimper as Sora's own tears starting to well up.

"Roxas, that's enough." Aerith put her hand on Sora's shoulder protectively as he leaned into her side from the middle seat of the truck. "I know you're upset about leaving but you have no right to take it out on your brother." She lightly scolded.

Once again Roxas bit his tongue, literally, and turned to face out the window. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around, linking his fingers and effectively signaling that he would not be participating in any further discussion.

Aerith sighed and smiled gently at Sora. He smiled back and turned on the radio, some Billboard Top 100 station. With a jingle of the keys Aerith plunged them in the ignition and turned them forward, starting up the truck with a roar.

At the sound of the truck starting and the slow rolling of tires Roxas felt tears falling for the second time as he stared out the window watching his childhood fade into the distance.

A "reasonable time" turned out to be close to midnight as Aerith pulled into the undersized driveway at Clouds small house in one of the older districts of Hollow Bastion. The neighborhood screamed history and had plenty of family owned bakeries and deli's. It was still buzzing with life on a Saturday night, friends laughing on the street, a couple attempting to hide from the world behind a lamppost. Roxas was amazed that Aerith managed to drive and park the U Haul in the hip neighborhood.

A disheveled Cloud emerged from the front door tired, but smiling and waving at his family. It was hard to keep yourself awake just watching lame sitcoms on TV. Despite the hour he seemed genuinely glad to see them.

"Hey Honey, sorry we are so late!" Aerith called hopping down from the truck and making her way over to her oldest to envelope him in a tight mother son hug.

Cloud laughed, air slightly restricted by the crushing hug was receiving, "No worries Mom, nothing good on TV anyways." He joked and she pulled back and gave him a laughed, a genuine smile on her face. Her smile quickly dropped "I'm sorry I wish I could stay longer and visit, I miss you so much Cloud, you are my first baby boy!" She kissed him on the cheek.

Meanwhile, Roxas and Sora had found their way out of the U haul and were now approaching the slightly hilarious scene with their overnight bags in hand. It should be funnier to see his tough older brother being babied by his mom, but Roxas was tired and grumpy and just wanted to find somewhere to crash. Sora wasn't fairing much better in the sleepiness category, but he was doing a whole lot better in grumpiness. Sora probably couldn't be grumpy if he tried. He just rubbed his eyes looking about 5 years old holding his small blanket he had brought in the car and his own overnight bag, which is really just an old backpack with his spare shoes tied around one of the clasps on the outside.

"Mom, please stop, I am a grown man, I am 28 years old and am definitely not a 'baby"" – he drew out the last word with disgust, Cloud took himself very seriously, and for good reason, because he was a serious guy who seriously should not be messed with.

"Oh, hush baby you'll always be _MY _baby" Aeirth giggled and kissed his other cheek, turning around to face the twins, "C'mon 'grown man' let's get these boys to bed." She gestured to the teens, and Roxas rolled his eyes. "Mom, I am just fine." Cloud walked up to Roxas and he felt a smile come to his face.

He loved his brother, through his tough exterior, Cloud was always there for him growing up, that was until he got this job as Head of Security at ATW Prep and moved out here about 2 years ago. He has hardly seen him since, it is hard for the Head of Security at a highly esteemed boarding school around to get time off, even during holiday breaks since not all the students go home. That was the ONE thing he could be happy about since he learned of his mom's new job and her decision to send him to ATW Prep. Cloud being in his life again. His mom was overjoyed when she found out she could get a MAJOR discount with the top-notch educators due to Clouds well respected status. That was the only reason they would afford to go there.

"Hey Roxas, good to see you," The elder blonde clasped Roxas' shoulder and Cloud smiled down at him. "And you too Sora." The poor kid was almost asleep on Roxas' shoulder. Cloud jostled him awake and Sora perked up and gave him a groggy hug. "Let's get _you_ to bed at least" he laughed directed at Sora.

They all descended into the small house, perfect for a bachelor; 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, not a lot to worry about. He was currently using the spare bedroom as a home gym. He had been thoughtful enough to set up both the large couches up in the living room with some sheets and blankets. The twins dumped their belongings and went to say goodbye to their mother.

It was different saying goodbye to his mom than his friends. She was choosing to leave him, but it somehow it hurt him less. It was probably because he spent more time with his friends anyways with all of the charity work she was always caught up in. Don't get him wrong, he loved his mother and she was amazing for all the good work she is always doing for mankind, sometimes he just wished she was around more for Sora and himself. He also knew he WOULD see her again, this is his mom. His friends hurt so bad because he was _forced_ to leave them and he didn't really know if he would see them again. They sold the house in Twilight Town, there was where for him to go home to.

Both twins hugged Aeirth and kissed her goodbye, she promised to see them around Christmas time, and write as often as she could, and all too quickly she was gone in a cab on the way to the airport with her own bags, Cloud would be driving the boys stuff to the school tomorrow in the U Haul.

Cloud quickly showed Roxas how to work the TV and where the light to the kitchen is (it's kind of hidden behind this fake plant) and retired for the night, promising to catch up tomorrow after they all got some well-deserved sleep.

Shortly after, Sora woke up and realized that he didn't have his pillow, to which Roxas be-grudgingly retrieved the offending pillow from the back of the truck after Sora pouted that he was "too comfy" to get up and get it but he needed it to sleep. Roxas couldn't take the whining and he knew how Sora felt about 'the pillow' so he caved almost immediately.

Sora was right back asleep upon receiving his pillow on one of the made-up catches and Roxas took his spot on the other. In the silence he felt more alone than he had in his whole life. He had not admitted to anyone, but he was _terrified_ of all of this change.

Tomorrow him and Sora would be moving into their new home for the next 4 years. He would be starting a brand-new school with no friends, and not just any school, but the snobbiest, richest, most exclusive boarding school in the country. How was he supposed to make friends with these people? He probably won't meet anyone that he has anything in common with and be stuck as his brother's shadow, hanging out with _Sora's_ girlfriend and _Sora's_ best friend. Great. This is going to be just great, he could already tell.

The lonely blonde boy let his head fall back on the couch pillows and closed his eyes. He pulled out his phone and checked to see if he had any messages from his friends. Nothing. He sighed and flipped through the channels on the TV, Cloud was right earlier, there was nothing really good on. He settled for old episodes of Bones and slowly gave himself over to sleep, and for the first time all day, Roxas was at peace.

AN: Soooo I hope that you liked it. I haven't written fanfiction in years. Please don't give up yet, tis only the beginning! Don't let this sweet beginning fool you because this story will soon evolve into the M rating that I have prematurely labelled this as. Also, man I didn't realize until I re-read but there's so much crying involved for a first chapter! Hey you'd be upset too if you were poor Roxas. And where is Axel? I need him in my life. Don't worry though, the entire next chapter is for him. Who else can't wait to see what happens at ATW Prep? This will be a long story so stay tuned everyone.

***SPOILERS*** This will be a AkuRoku centric story with heavy SoRiku on the side. Most likely Zemyx as well. Yes that's right, Sora is currently dating Kairi but will eventually fall for Riku. Or maybe he already has? 😊


	2. Ducky Pajamas

_**Ansem The Wise Preparatory Boarding School**_

_Chapter Two- The Ducky Pajamas_

Axel made his way back to school, he lit up a smoke and exhaled slowly, relishing in the crisp night air. He always like this part of town, plenty of good eats.

"Oh my god, I'd fucking KILL for a loaded Italian sub with extra pepperoncini from Don Salvador's!" Cried Demyx from beside him in the passenger seat. He pressed his fingers against the glass as they passed the Deli, a 'Closed' sign hanging in the window. Axel liked that place too, the subs were great, but the owners were HILARIOUS, they are like The Godfather re-incarnated.

"Dem stop smudging the glass with your grubby little fingers, and we just had Pizza with Marly and Larxene before we met up with Pete!" Axel laughed at his black-hole for a stomach friend. His passenger just looked at him confused. "Um… yeah that was like 4 hours ago!" he replied exasperatedly.

Axel glanced at the clock, it was 1:43AM. At least tomorrow was Saturday and he could sleep in. He cranked the radio louder as he finished his smoke and flicked it out the window. He was aiming for a U haul truck that was having a very hard time fitting in the tiny driveway of a tiny house.

"2 points" He exclaimed as his cigarette butt hit the bumper of the protruding vehicle. The streets were narrow here in the city and he needed to maneuver slightly around the truck. The streets slowly started to widen, and it was about 10 min until the pair was out of the city, flying down the long country road that lead to ATW Prep. Axel had a few more smokes and him and Demyx sang along to Halestorm's "The Strange Case of…" until they finally saw the telltale signs of their destination approaching.

They pulled up parallel to the massive gates of the grounds and drove along the tall wrought iron wall for some time before they finally came to a much smaller more discreet gate. Demyx hopped out and pulled out a beautiful antique key. He used said key to unlock the gate and push it open (slowly, because Demyx just is not very strong).

Axel brought his cherry red Ferrari 488 GTB onto school grounds and waited for his sandy haired companion to lock the gate back up and jump back in the car before he started forward with a growl of the engine. Damn, he _loved_ the feeling of his baby, the power and danger really got him going.

He shot off in the direction of the dorms he and Demyx lived in, Dem squealed as he was pushed into his seat with more G's then a rocket ascending into space. At least, that's what it felt like to him at the moment.

"Mmm babe, make another noise like that and I'll keep you going all night, got it memorized?" Axel smirked, not slowing down.

"Tempting but wasn't the whole point of coming in the side gate to avoid suspicion." The mohawked passenger giggled as he straightened up in his seat turning down the blaring music as their building started to come into view.

Axel growled but slowed down to an acceptable speed limit as he approached the boy's dorm, he parked easily in his assigned spot near the entrance and stretched his legs as he climbed out of the car. Man, he loved his baby, but at 6' 4" he didn't really fit into any cars comfortably.

Both boys went around to the trunk and grabbed their backpacks, Axel opting for the one strap over the shoulder look, while Demyx not only had both straps on, but also the strap clasped across his small chest. 'What a dork' Axel couldn't help but smirk as they descended on the grand building that was the boy's dorms.

"Afraid you'll lose your bag Dem?" The redhead teased and gave his friend a playful shove. The blonde lost his footing and stumbled for 3-4 steps making the contents of his bag rattle like a maraca.

"What the hell?! It's for back support dummy! You are going to be soooooo jealous of my perfect posture when you are old and decrepit." He laughed and stuck his tongue out at the redhead. They waited at the elevators for one going up, getting off on the 4th floor.

"You're assuming that I live long enough to be 'old and decrepit'. I always pictured myself as a dying young kind of guy, it sounds much more exciting and poetic." Axel pulled out his keys and let them into their shared room.

They set their bags in the walk-in closet to the right of the door and Demyx, having no shame, immediately starts stripping and in record time had on a pair of turquoise blue fleece button up pajamas with adorable little yellow duckies all over them.

Axel laughed and was again grateful that he was able to room with Demyx this year if he was going to be stuck with taking Junior year AGAIN. This last week was already more fun than he had all last year with Saix. They may have been best friends as kids, but he is really a stick in the mud now, ever since he joined The Organization.

"Jesus Christ, where did you get those?! The Jailbait Emporium?" Axel slipped his own shirt off and traded his fitted black jeans for a pair of plain black sweatpants. He was always warm, so he never bothered with a shirt when he slept. Hell, if he hadn't grown up in boarding school he would probably just sleep in the nude.

"You really like them?" Demyx teased and bat his eyelashes at his taller roommate. Axel just scoffed and rolled his eyes walking over to his desk and pulling out a jar of weed, a grinder, and some papers. He ignored the blonde in favor of skillfully rolling a joint and lighting it up.

"Hey, hey! At least come over by the window!" The blonde opened the window behind his head, he had settled into his bed with some manga, a tiny pair of glasses perched on the tip of his nose. The redhead couldn't help but laugh at the sight and walked over to his friend, leaning on the nightstand next to his bed so he could blow his smoke out the window.

He could feel his high start to creep up his body and he allowed his head to fall back, closing his eyes, at peace. The cold breeze tickled his neck and his hair brushed against his back, he inhaled, opening his eyes again.

"Want a hit?" He extended the joint to the seated boy, who grabbed it and took the traditional two puffs passing it back to Axel. His eyes never left the book and when the redhead stole a glance at the contents his smirk appeared again.

"You dirty boy…" Axel purred out leaning down to blow smoke across the explicit pages full of hot boy on boy action. "Is this a Doujinshi about Mori and Honey from Ouran High School Host Club?" The blonde's ears reddened as he slouched further down in his bed, the shame slowly creeping up his face.

"O-Oh Shut up! Like you _don't_ read these types of things?" He stammered, genuinely embarrassed he had been caught, he had been keeping such a straight face.

"No babe, I just watch porn like a regular person and jack off." He whispered in the blonde's ear, he took his last hit. Demyx couldn't stop the shiver. Axel had that affect on people.

"Or better yet, instead of reading about pounding some sweet little blonde into the mattress, I'll go out and get the real thing." He put his joint out in an ashtray by the window and pulled it closed.

"Ax, stop trying to get in my pants, its 3AM." Demyx giggled and picked back up his dirty book, once again cuddling up in bed, but this time leaning away from Axel's view. The older boy just chuckled and walked over to his own King-sized bed on the opposite side of the room. He crawled into his silk sheets and pulled out his phone, aimlessly scrolly through social media as he let his mind wander.

Sure, he and the blonde fucked every now and then, and he loved Demyx, but just not _like that_. They were best friends since middle school. Usually they only fucked anymore when they were drunk, or sad, which at this time in their lives usually went hand in hand. Not that either of them had problems getting laid. Demyx was picky but seemed to have a thing for assholes who hit him, and Axel had a different flavor every week, sometimes a new one every night.

He felt the right corner of his mouth drawing up in a smirk as he thought of another year of good fucks. Plus, Sunday was Freshmen orientation, and he could feel his mouth start to water at all the virgin meat that will be readily at his disposal in less than 48 hours. He can still recall the one he met at last years orientation.

She had sad, lost eyes and he knew it would be too easy as soon as saw her. He approached her as the orientation let out and it turns out she had never even been away from her family for more than few days in her entire life, so she was having a time with boarding school. As if that wasn't enough this past summer her mom died and her Dad decided to ship her off to ATW Prep because he can't bear to look at her, she said, she looked too much like her mother.

He felt bad for the girl, and the dead mom story hit home with him. He decided to do something he never did, he didn't fuck her that first day. He let her cry on his shoulder and they sat under the stars by the fountain in front of the library. They talked about life in boarding school, and he assured her that it seems like a lot of rules, but really it's not so bad. She eventually even came around to the idea that she was better off here to re-build her life away from her Dad, obviously he isn't the healthiest guy to be around. By curfew Axel walked her back to her room and kissed her on the cheek, breathing warmly in her ear, "See you around, Xion."

He fucked her a week later in the shed by the soccer fields that held the equipment. Talk about a girl with Daddy issues, he had never had a virgin lick his balls or let him pop their cherry doggy style bent over a plastic mini soccer goal. The next week he had some new toy, he didn't usually keep in touch with his fucks, but he has seen this girl around school for the last year and sometimes he would wonder how she is. Nice girl.

He heard rustling on the other side of the room and turned to watch Demyx put down his book on his nightside and crossed the room to finally turn off the light for the night. He smiled as he watched his friend climb into his bed and sprawl out, taking over the whole bed for himself. Another reason he and Dem aren't a couple. Axel rolled over and put his phone on his own bedside table, laying down and closing his eyes.

The redhead drifted off to sleep with his signature smirk present, his dreams filled with harems of virgin freshman doing unspeakable things to him and each other all night long.

**AN: Okay so I know this is shorter than the previous chapter, but I just didn't have anything else to add! It's past 3AM, the boys are in bed and there is just nothing more I can do. How do you like these two? They are two of my absolute favorite characters in KH and I love them as BFF's. Plus I am dying to get back to Roxas so I can fully introduce this ridiculous school I have created. 2 chapters in and Axel and Roxas still haven't even met? Yeah let's get this moving right along…**


	3. Next Time, Take the Elevator

_**Ansem The Wise Preparatory Boarding School**_

_Chapter Three- Next Time, Take the Elevator_

"Wow!" Sora exclaimed from next to him as Cloud drove the U-Haul through the tall intricate wrought iron gate, a matching fence stretching as far as the eye can see in either directions. The grounds were beautiful, the grass lush and green. Tree's ripe with wisdom lined the drive.

In front of them stood an extraordinary building adorned with Gargoyles and Tourette's, giving it to impression of a castle rather than a school. It gave one the feeling of being in the presence of greatness.

"So that's Ansem Hall, the main building on campus. Most of your classes will be there, my office is also located inside on the third floor in the west wing. The rest of the administrators are located there as well." Cloud pointed at the gargantuan structure.

Roxas wasn't going to let it show, but he too was in awe of this place. It looked like something out of a movie, or maybe out of a dream. He couldn't _believe _we was going to live here. He felt like he wasn't worthy of walking on these grounds. Then he frowned and remembered that that's exactly what pompous rich people want him to feel like.

Cloud veered left and started to drive around the Ansem Hall revealing more sprawling lawn and various other brick structures. "It's like its own town…" whispered Roxas, mostly to himself. He glanced over at his brothers, no one heard him. Cloud pointed out some other buildings; Auditorium, Library, Movie Theater…

"What a second, a MOVIE THEATER!?" Exclaimed Sora happily. "This place is amazing, I can't believe we get to live here!" He squealed.

Cloud let out a small laugh, "Just don't forget Sora, we aren't like the people who attend this school. They live lives we could never even imagine. This is not a place of luxury for them, this is just part of their everyday lives."

"Yeah, So don't turn into one of these good-for-nothing rich kids who think they are better than everyone." Roxas chimed in taking in all the grandeur. He didn't think he could ever get used to all of this.

"Well that's impossible Rox, we aren't even rich!" Sora smiled innocently and was wide eyed as he took in all the sights. "Plus, Riku and Kairi go here, they're 'rich kids', and they don't think they are better than everyone." Sora crossed his arms, reminding Roxas again that he had friends here already, and Roxas probably never would have friends again.

He turned to stare out his window, but when he did, he noticed that all of the students he passed stared at the truck as they drove along the road. They weren't the only car on the road, so he couldn't figure out why they were staring…

"They've probably never seen a U-Haul before." Cloud answered matter-of-fact like. He had one arm propped up on the window and had his other resting lightly on the steering wheel. "Most families hire private moving companies to have everything set up for them before the kids even arrive. You two may actually be the last ones moving in, most of the students showed up last weekend."

Roxas remembered the pamphlets he said seen about the school. He had read about the 'activities' the students were invited to participate in the week before school started, but he had begged his mom to stay in Twilight Town for as long as possible, so they were just now moving all their stuff into their dorm the Saturday before classes began. They were going to use today to get their room set up and unpack, then they were going to go back into town and eat at Cloud's favorite 50's themed diner.

The elder blonde rounded a corner and pointed to a wide 'U' shaped 5 story building. "Welcome to your new home boys."

Home. The word ripped through Roxas, he glanced up at the pompous dwelling and was immediately filled with disgust. This was not his home, this would NEVER be his home. The home he once had is long gone, and it's never coming back. He bit his tongue again, still a little sore from the abuse it took yesterday.

Cloud drove to the back of the building and unlocked a door that lead to a hallway containing a row of 'service elevators' as the eldest brother called them. Roxas rolled his eyes. He felt like he had stepped back in time.

The three loaded up the elevator for the first trip and Cloud pushed the button that lit up around a 2. Cloud explained that the 1st floor is a full of different living areas and recreational spaces. After that it went underclassmen to upperclassmen in terms of room assignments, so freshman dorms were on the 2nd floor.

When they emerged, they were in a service room, Cloud opened the door to the hall and the twins took their luggage out into the luxurious hallway. The floors were covered in a thick navy carpet with golden embroidery running along the sides. The walls were decorated in an expensive looking wallpaper and lit up pictures adorned the walls tastefully.

Thankfully they didn't have to go too far to reach room 213. Cloud pulled out a beautiful antique key and shoved it into the keyhole, turning the lock and opening the door to a large room full of light. Roxas had to blink for a couple of times to get his eyes to adjust.

The room was _large_, much larger than Roxas had been expecting when he heard the words 'dorm room', hell, this room was bigger than their old living room back home. The light as it turned out was coming from a HUGE set of windows that ran almost the entire length of the far wall. Exactly the same, on opposite sides of the room, there was 2 queen beds, 2 desks and 2 dressers. The beds were up against the far wall with the windows, the desks on the right/left wall, and the dressers on the same wall as a door. The only difference between the two sides is that one had a door on it that he quickly realized was a very large walk in closet. All the finishes were grand, amazing crown molding, and the doors made of the finest wood.

"THIS IS THE MOST AMAZING ROOM I'VE EVER SEEN!" screamed Sora as he ran across the room and leaped onto the bed on the left side of the room. "THIS BED IS SO COMFORTABLE!" he kicked his arms and legs and thrashed all around on the bed in a fit of happiness. Someone obviously was having no problem adjusting to this life.

The blondes looked at each other and burst out laughing, effectively snapping Roxas out of his mood. The three started moving the twins belonging into their new space, they past a few students in the hallways, none of them said hello, they just stared at the trio, judging silently.

'I better get used to this' Roxas thought to himself and he proceeded to bring up box after box. It took the three of them until dinner time, but they had completely set their dorm up for success.

They had a TV and a stand they put between their beds along the wall with the windows, they hooked up the Xbox and the PS4 and placed a couple of bean bags in front of it. Roxas had his childhood nightstand and his posters up on the wall, he favorite books on his bookshelf, his laptop on his desk. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but having his personal items with him did make him feel a little better about being here.

"Alright if you two are satisfied with your work, lets go get some dinner, I'm starved" Cloud wiped his brow which was still dripping with sweat. He should have brought an extra change of clothes. The twins simply had to share a look signally they were both ready for food and wordlessly followed Cloud out of the dorm and back to the U Haul.

The brothers had a good time at dinner, all of them finishing every crumb of their meals after all the physical labor they had been doing. They dropped the now empty U Haul off at Clouds house, it was just right around the corner from the diner, opting to drive Clouds jeep back to school. Roxas wished he had asked to stay at Clouds one more night. He hated to admit, but he was kind of scared to spend the night in that big old school on the secluded gates grounds. Sounded like a horror movie waiting to happen…

That was not going to happen though, Sora was _vibrating _he was so excited to get back to school. Since it was Saturday, curfew back to the dorms wasn't until 10pm, so Sora was going to be able to see both Kairi and Riku. Roxas personally thought he seemed more excited to see his best friend than his girlfriend, but I guess he could chalk it up to it being longer since his brother had seen the silver haired boy. Of course now he'd be left all alone in his new room on his first night here while Sora is off with his friends. Sure, he would probably invite him along, but that would honestly be worse, he'd have to be fake happy the whole time.

Sora and Cloud talked the whole drive from Clouds place to ATW Prep, which was about 25 minutes. Well mostly, it was Sora. Cloud was a pretty quiet guy, always has been, even since their Dad left when Cloud was 16 and he became the man of the house. Roxas couldn't remember the man but apparently all three boys drew a major resemblance to him. He had seen a couple of pictures, but they were pretty old and worn out. Mostly they all just pretended like he didn't exist, and Cloud was kind of a pseudo father to the twins.

When he pulled up to the boy's dorm he asked with a serious face if they were going to be OK? They assured him they could handle the night on their own and they would see him tomorrow for Freshman Orientation. He gave them both keys to their dorm room and with one lingering glance at Roxas he pulled away, the smaller blondes heart sunk as he watched him leave.

"Okay now let's go find Riku and Kairi!" Sora exclaimed smile so large his eyes were closed. Roxas blinked, he didn't even have a moment to object before Sora shook his head and spoke again.

"Now Roxas, I am _not_ just going to let my best friend and twin brother sit alone in our new room on the first night we are here, you are going to come with me to go find them and we are going to have FUN you hear me?" He laughed as he linked arms with Roxas eagerly awaiting his response.

He thought about throwing a fit, or maybe just a punch and running upstairs locking himself in for the night, but when he met his brother's eyes, he knew there was no getting out of this. Instead he just sighed and nodded at Sora, "So, where are they?"

Sora's eyes lit up and he squealed in delight at Roxas giving in so easily. "Well Riku told me to meet him at his room, he's on floor 3, he told me to knock on his door as soon as I got back." The brunette boy smiled and started walking, arms linked with the blondes as they approached the main doors.

Since they had only used the "service" entrance before, they were a little lost when coming in the main doors. The living and recreation area Cloud mentioned before was rather nice, there was a very large formal living area with a fireplace along with additional sitting areas, there were signs pointing to a computer lab and game room. They found the elevator/stairs and decided to take the stairs, it was only 2 floors up after all.

They were on rounding the first landing when spotted a couple making out rather _aggressively_ against the door leading to the 2nd floor. Apparently, they were quiet enough to not alert the couple to their presence, and now the boys were frozen in place not wanting to give away their position.

The man was very large for a high school student, he _must_ be a senior. He had long black dreadlocks pulled back into a ponytail and large sideburns, the girl was an attractive blonde who was currently sucking the face off of dreadlock man. She had two little pieces of hair that stuck up in the front distinctively.

He had her up against the door with his knee pressed in between her legs, both breathing heavily. His hands travelled her signs eliciting a few good-natured moans from the girl and she buried her hands in his hair grinding herself brazenly on his thigh.

Roxas could feel his face light up bright red and he didn't need to see Sora's to know it was identical to his. Well I mean in color… Not because they were twins. He would die if the couple were to discover them spying on their intimate moment. What if the guy thinks they are perverts and tries to kill him and Sora?

His eyes went wide and he went to tap his brother's shoulder to signal to back down the stairs, he was planning on doing this quickly and then run back out onto the 1st floor. Before he was able to execute his perfectly thought through plan, his thick-headed brother blew their cover by uttering a single word.

"_Ew_…"

Hands and lips stopped immediately, the girl's eyes opened and locked onto them, immediately sparking with electricity. Roxas yelped, grabbed Sora by his collar, and flew down the stairs. They burst onto the 1st floor and Roxas made for the bathroom he had seen earlier, throwing Sora in and quickly jumping in after him, locking the door behind.

The pair tried to still their harsh breathing as they listened for their soon to be killers to find them. After a solid 5 minutes they exchanged the twin glance that meant everything must be safe as they both release deep breaths.

Roxas blushed as he recalled what he had just encountered. I mean he had seen people on TV make out before, but he had never seen anything_ like that_. The… heat that he could feel between them, even from far away, was incredible. It seemed raw, in a way that he did not fully understand and gave him a stirring feeling in his gut. Something about that girl though, she just seemed too desperate, too dirty, and he did not like the feeling that she gave him.

"Why'd you say gross?" He raised his eyebrow at Sora. The brunette blushed again and looked away, "I didn't mean to, it just kind of came out." He replied not looking his twin in the eye.

"Well obviously, but what was gross about that? I mean, don't you and Kairi do that all the time?" Roxas asked blushing deeper as he questioned his sibling. Why was he asking about Sora's love life? He really didn't want to know anyways…

"WHAT?! Oh my god NO!" Yelled Sora before Roxas' hand clasped over his mouth. They were still hiding in a bathroom after all. The now cranky blonde shot a scolding look at his brother.

"Sorry," Sora whispered pulling back from the hand over his mouth. "I just mean no. When I'm with Kairi… I mean we kiss and it's nice, but it's like sweet, not all like _disgusting_ like those two." He hesitantly answered. Roxas raised his eyebrow at this but decided to let it go. Sora has always been sweet and innocent.

"Alright well I think we are safe now if we want to try and go find Riku." Roxas opened the door looking around to make sure they weren't spotted emerging from the bathroom together. With that Sora perked right up, going over to the elevators this time, he pressed the 'up' button and immediately there was an elevator ready for them. A quick ride to the 3rd floor and a short walk to Room 306 and Sora was knocking so rapidly it was amazing he didn't hurt his own knuckles.

No less than 10 second after the energetic brunette began his assault on the door, was it opened rather quickly, and Sora's fist instead connected with the face of a silver haired boy. OH. SHIT. Roxas could immediately tell, both by size and by the cry that escaped him, that this was not Riku.

"What the FUCK?!" the unidentified boy cried grabbing his nose, blood already pouring out, stumbling back into the room.

"Oh my god, I'm SO SORRY!" cried Sora at the exact same time, rushing into the room after him, helplessly trying to console the other boy. Roxas still stood in the hallway, his eyes wide with shock at the sudden events.

"Oh good, so it's looks like you two have met my roommate." He heard a strong voice with a slightly nervous laugh over his shoulder and spun around to face aqua eyes on the longer, lighter hair silver haired sophmore.

"Hey Riku." Roxas actually smiled. It was nice to see another familiar face.

**AN: OK guys that more like it! About 2900 words? That's what's up! This story is taking a lot longer to write than I thought, but OH WELL. These characters are too much fun and I am sorry if I spend too much time in descriptive detail, I'm just trying to create good imagery because I hate when there is no details in fics. Poor Roxas and Sora, there poor little virgin eyes can't handle Xaldin and Larxene making out! Probably because Larxene is such a slut. Anyways I hope I have some followers of this story by this point, I know we are all tired of waiting, and in the next chapter Axel and Roxas finally meet, plus some more information on "The Organization". Stay tuned!**


	4. Freshman Orientation

_**Ansem The Wise Preparatory Boarding School**_

_Chapter Four- "What's the Point of Being a Drug Dealer if Your Can't Do the Drugs? _

"Axel I swear to God if you get that lighter near my hair one more time, I will personally castrate you." Marluxia batted at the lighter being held right in his peripheral vision. Again…

The read head laughed and held up his hands in defeat. He had been quietly lighting his lighter and bringing it up to just out of Marluxia's view for about 5 minutes now until he noticed and swatted him away. He was surprised his friend let him get away with it that long.

"Hey now, that's a bit extreme don't you think?" Axel kicked his feet up on the seat in front of him. They were in the very back of the junior section of the auditorium, which happened to be the back left of the auditorium, directly behind the freshman. The entire area was empty at the moment, the fresh meat hiding in the back, awaiting to be paraded around in front of entire student body.

He rolled his lighter behind between his fingers as he watched two boys he didn't know walk up the row the he had his feet resting on. They noticed redhead, the pinkette, and the blonde and decided to turn back and sit somewhere else. He smirked and continued to flick the lighter in his hand to pass the time.

"I'M FUCKING SERIOUS AXEL" Marluxia roared at him, and a couple of people turned to stare.

"WHAT THE FUCK, IT WASN'T EVEN IN YOUR FUCKING FACE, WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU EVEN FUCKING YELLING AT ME!" Axel sprang up, always ready for a fight.

Marluxia was starting to rise to undoubtably to go chest to chest with the man until one of them snapped, but Demyx jumped in to put a stop to everything by throwing himself in the seated man's lap, effectively rooting him in his spot.

"Okay guys, let's take it down like 500 degrees in here, and Axel, stop being such a hot head!" Demyx scolded the elder for causing an even larger scene. Out of the corner of his eye Axel could see Strife, the Chief of Security watching them.

He rolled his shoulders back and cocked his head from side to side trying to release the adrenaline that shot through his body. Eyes closed and his head tilted back, he inhaled deeply through his nose and exhaled through his mouth like they've all told him to do.

His head snapped back into place and eyes shot open with a spring of his easygoing smirk. "What do you mean Dem, we're cool as cucumbers, right Marly?" he nonchalantly sat back down again, placing his feet back up. His eyes were still burning with fire.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are an actual psychopath?" Demyx shook his head giggling and slid off of Marluxia back into his original seat.

"Why yes actually, thank you." He flashed a devilish smile at his blonde friend and then trained his eyes on the door he knew he could expect the new meat to come through.

He didn't know why his school decided to practice this strange ritual of parading the new kids into the Freshman Orientation, he himself had found it rather embarrassing and he couldn't think that anyone could feel anything other than the same. He almost felt bad for them, but he had moved past that. All of them they all were in this world now and had to grow the fuck up. He was here to help them…

The lights in the auditorium flashed three times and everyone took their seats. Axel watched a well known small round man walk out to the speaking podium along with several key administrators. Darkness settled around them.

"Hello Students and thank you all for joining us back for another wonderful year at Ansem The Wise Preparatory Boarding School! I hope you all remember, but if not, then let me introduce myself. I am your principal Mickey Mouse!" Announced the always happy man.

"Here at this noble school of fine history and influence, we always strive to display good manners and hospitality. With that said, please welcome you new freshman class, let's give them all a round of applause." He motioned to the double doors on the side of the stage.

Axel licked his lips in anticipation and sat up a little straighter in his seat. The school band started playing some cheesy music as the doors opened and a flock of read faced adolescents started filing in under the spotlight.

'_not fuckable, not fuckable, fuckable, fuckable, not fuckable, woah DEFINITELY not fuckable…' _Axel played his little game, eyes like a hunter stalking his prey. He was going to get LAID tonight.

About half way through the group he perked up as he caught a double flash of crazy spiked hair. There were two boys identical in height and build. They both had hair that stuck up in crazy angles. The brunettes stuck out a little more on the side, but they both were cute as hell. Something about them… wait were they IDENTICAL TWINS?!

Axel touched underneath his nose to make sure his nosebleed was only metaphorical. Very naughty thoughts starting coursing through his head of what he could do with the boys, what he could have them do to each other, and the fact they were in their blue and while school uniforms was just the icing on the cake. He took his feet down, planting his feet firmly on the ground, long legs spread wide in his seat. He grabbed onto the seat in front of him using it as leverage to pull himself closer for a better look.

Straining his eyes, he quickly decided there we no others for him, he had to have the boys. But was this too difficult of a conquest for a first night in high school? What if they weren't gay? What if the thought of doing stuff with their brother grossed them out? When had he ever asked doubted himself like _this_ before?

He shook his head and smirked, remembering just who the damn hell he was. He was AXEL HEART. He acted first and worried about those trivial details as they came up. He would _definitely_ be having those twins tonight.

As the pair descended from the stage and ascended the aisle, the redhead got a better look at the two. The brunette seemed genuinely happy to be parading around like a little show dog. He was cute, his face beaming with innocence. There was a girl walking in front of him with red hair and a smile of her own. She had a sweet knowing smile and had her shirt sleeves rolled up past her elbows. He thought her tie was a little short, but a lot of the girls at their school wore mini ties for some reason. Maybe it's in fashion now? He would never understand.

Right before they turned to enter their seats, he noticed them link hands discreetly. He raised his eyebrow. Interesting, he didn't take this darling sweet boy for the heterosexual variety but may that way just his gay optimism.

Once the brunette and his little 'girlfriend' were out of the way, he got his first real look at the blonde close up and he could feel his jaw drop slightly, lips falling open. His skin was sun kissed so perfectly just like his naturally blonde hair. His mouth was fixed in a permanent scowl, but he could still see perfect pink kissable lips that Axel thought might look better a little bruised and swollen. He slouched and wore his uniform like he didn't care to be there. '_what a rebel' _he couldn't help but jokingly think to himself.

The real star of this show was the blonde's _eyes… _Those eyes wanted to knock Axel out of his seat. They were deep blue like the ocean, but there was even more depth to them, it seems as if almost the waves themselves must be crashing around, the mist materializing as the sparkle that captivated Axel. When the blonde turned around to take his seat he felt like he had been kicked in the stomach from the loss. He just had to figure out if there truly were waves in the blondes eyes making them sparkle.

He kept his eyes fixed on the back of the blonde's head while he waited for the rest of the class to fill into their seats. He was no longer interested in the others, he knew he had already found the best.

Almost instantly Axel watched the blonde dip into the collar of his shirt and hook his finger like a "j" to pull out a white earbud. He carefully placed the earbud in a way to minimize the chances of it being seen and slouched low in his seat. Clearly, he had long planned on ignoring this orientation as best he could. The corner of Axel's mouth twitched.

"Alright, if everyone could please settle down-" The small man began again. "-I'd like to take this time to introduce some very important faculty members." He motioned to those behind him.

"This here is Vice Principal Ms. Aqua Suimin." A tall woman who was probably still in her twenties stepped forward modestly, She raised her hand to her eyeline in a wave paired with a small smile before she stepped back into line. Axel raised his eyebrow, he had never seen her before.

"Thank you Aqua, next here is our Athletic Director Miss Yuffie Kisaragi." And Axel laughed as the familiar energetic woman did a spinning air kick in in her office clothing complete with nice slacks and heels. He couldn't believe her pants didn't split. But weren't woman's clothes mostly made of spandex now a days anyways?

He zoned out, he knew the rest of the staff from last year. There was Squall Leonhart, who discouraged students strongly from calling him 'Mr. Lionheart" preferring instead to be simply 'Leon'. He was the Academic Director.

Next to him, probably by design, was gold ol' Strifey. He learned last year that the two were pretty good friends. Axels brows furrowed for a moment, Strifey's hair looked a whole like that beautiful blonde that he was going to fuck later, he wondered if he was related to the twins.

Next in line was Tifa, a short, strong woman and Head of Historical Preservation. At a school as prestigious as ATW Prep, this was a coveted position and the brunette would take down anyone who stood in her way of doing her job.

The only sitting member of the group, Professor Merlin (he had never actually heard a first name be used) was Director of Science and Chemistry, a quiet old man who usually kept to himself.

Blonde hair slicked back, parallel to the bearded man was the only teacher that Axel genuinely liked, Cid stood there in all his glory wearing his coveralls from the shop. He had a shit eating grin on his face, probably from showing up so under dressed for the occasion. A couple years ago the school received criticism for not teaching enough 'Traditional Life Skills' like home economics, auto shop, sewing. You know, things kids that attend this school will NEVER need to know how to do for themselves. Most kids took that classes if they had no other choice, or to get an easy A, but Axel LOVED taking auto shop from Cid. He would even open up the shop after hours for him to work on his baby. He also took a few of his dates in there from time to time, seeing Axel with cars usually got those panties off in half time.

Last in line was the crazy old man that always had Axel on edge. His name was spoken, and he was called to the podium to say a few words.

"Good Evening students, my name is Professor Xehanort and I am your Dean of Students. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to come to me for assistance. It is my job to make sure all student adheres to the policies and guidelines for this historical academic campus. Here at ATW Prep, we expect the most out of our students. We have an impeccable reputation to uphold and I refuse to see a mark in that ledger. That being said there are some ground rules that must be obeyed at all times so please take note." He paused giving the students a moment to mentally prepare to pay attention.

"School uniforms are to be worn from breakfast until after dinner when casual dress will be allowed. Casual dress is also allowed on the weekend with the exception of Sunday night dinner which is mandatory and formal. During casual dress, clothes must be kept appropriate, neat, and tasteful. No references to drugs, alcohol, or weapons. No shirts that show cleavage or midriff and no tank tops. Shorts and skirts must be no shorter than fingertip length." Some students outwardly displayed their disapproval.

"Schedules must be followed at all times to maintain orderly conduct. Breakfast is served at 7am sharp, classes begin at 8am. Since the campus is quite large we have extended the time in between class to 15 minutes." Some of the upper classman cheered. "Lunch is served at noon, with classes starting again at 1pm, School is out at 3pm, Students may then engage in study hall, sports, other clubs and activities until dinner at 6pm. Curfew back to the dorms is 9pm on school nights, 10pm on weekends. No members of the opposite sex are allowed in sleeping quarters but may visit the first-floor common area." More groans erupted from the crowd. Xehanort frowned at the immaturity of the crowd while Principal Mouse tried to hide a smile.

Most students were following along in their syllabus's as the Dean went over the school rules, but Axel was too focused on the back of blondies head. He hadn't moved so the redhead can only assume he was not following along. He wished that somehow, he would turn around again so he could see those _eyes_ again.

Smirking, Axel fished his phone out of his pants pockets and pulled up his music, he turned the volume all the way up and pressed play immediately interrupting the boring man with loud death metal for a few seconds.

Everyone turned to look in the direction of the noise, well all except one. He felt his smirk drop, damn he was so sure that was going to work.

"Axel what the fuck you're so embarrassing" Demyx tried to whisper without moving his lips since people were still staring.

The redhead moved his eyes back up to the speaker and his smirk re-appeared, he relished in any opportunity to piss off Xehanort. He made a small motion of his hand signaling to continue and the older man narrowed his eyes before continuing his boring speech.

When he was finished Principal Mouse had a few more "beginning of the school year announcements" and the students were finally turned out into the hall, they had about 20 minutes before dinner began in the dining hall.

The crowd of teens grew very loud as they all got up at once and very _slowly_ started to file out of the auditorium. Axel groaned, he couldn't help but think if there was a fire in here, they would all burn.

He tried to keep his eyes on the blonde, but he soon lost him and his twin in the crowd. Sighing, he followed his friend and when they finally got outside, he immediately started for the back of the building really needed a smoke. Demyx decided to come with him while Marluxia went to find his girlfriend.

"So, what the hell was that all about with your little concert in the middle of orientation? And don't lie, because I know you did that on purpose." The mulleted boy nudged Axel in his side with his elbow.

"I have no idea what you even mean?" Axel teased, mischief in his eyes. He found a good spot and leaned against the wall propping his foot up and lighting a smoke. The sweet burn filled his chest on the first inhale and immediately he was at peace.

"You are so full of crap!" Demyx shook his head and crossed his arms like a defiant child. Axel knew he would have to give him _something _or he would never let up.

"I was trying to get someone's attention." He kicked at the dirt and recalled his failed attempt to see those gorgeous eyes again. He needed to find the blond, and his delicious twin before dinner was over. He took another drag of his cigarette, a devilish grin playing on his face.

"Obviously Dummy! But who's attention?!" He whined, he hated the anticipation and Axel knew it, he chuckled lowly.

"Alright, I can tell that you are dying from lack of knowledge on the gossip as I will tell you." He got a very serious look on his face and leaned close to Demyx, the teenager almost shaking in anticipation of the juicy details. "It was you mom." He deadpanned.

Demyx just stood there for a moment, trying to take in what just happened, before he burst out laughing, his redheaded companion cracking up with him. Demyx laughed so hard he actually SNORTED! Axel thought his lungs were going to explode as his own laughter grew exponentially. He pointed at his friend and continued his episode before his telltale smoked sign reared up and he began to cough from all the laughter. Now it was the smaller boys turn to point and laugh before he too began experiencing physical pain from the sheer amount of laughter. He all but fell on the ground gripping his sides which now hurt something fierce, like someone was trying to tickle him to death.

They eventually got all their giggles out, and with Axels cigarette long discarded on the ground the pair set of for the diner hall. A minute or so into the walk and Axel sighed as soon Demyx began to talk.

"Okay, HAHA, but seriously Axel, who's attention were you trying to get. Who is your "fresh" pick this year? I promise, I won't tell a soul!" He laughed at his own joke and Axel rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right Dem, if I tell you, half of the school will know about it before curfew." He gestured at the population of student around them which quickly grew as they approached the area where food was.

"Awwww Axel come on! I thought I was your best friend!" Demyx cried as they entered the doors to the dining hall. They both grabbed trays and went to stand in line. Thankfully, they had waited out the rush and the lines weren't long.

Axel scanned the room for his blonde but didn't see him. Dejected he muttered "It doesn't matter anyways, he's not here." He grabbed a plate of spaghetti and meatballs

"Oh, so _he's _a HE!" Demyx exclaimed. "That's a start!" He shimmied for affect grabbing some grilled lemon herb chicken, he was watching his figure.

"Well there was a 50/50 chance of getting that correct anyway, so good job there" The redhead chuckled as he also grabbed an apple, a bag of fritos, some mashed potatoes and a piece of German chocolate cake. He knew the chef Ida, and this was her specialty.

The blonde opted for a small bowl of mixed fruit as his desert and watched, suppressing a giggle as his tall gangly friend attempted to balance all his food on his tray and make it all the way back to their table in the back corner.

Members of The Organization have been sitting at this corner table under the window since before Axel started going there. The table was set farther away from all of the other tables which provided them privacy for their mealtime business discussions. The boys were apparently last to join to meeting as all other 'in-school' members were already present.

"What's up gang?" Axel called out to no one in particular as he took a seat next to Marluxia, Demyx being forced to sit next to Xaldin.

"So nice of you to join us _boys_…" Larxene snarled rolling her eyes from her perch beside her pink haired boyfriend.

"Jeez, well 'hello' to you too bitch." Axel spat back. That woman really knew how to get under his skin, hell I think she got under Marluxia's skin worse than his.

"Hey Marly, seems like you must not be laying it down proper, that woman could really use a good pounding into the mattress. Maybe then she wouldn't be such a fucking cunt." He noticed both Marluxia and Xaldin flinch at this, Larxene smiled in her sadistic way. Axel narrowed his eyes at her.

"I don't know who the fu-"The pinkette began but was quickly silenced by the normally stoic Saix slamming his hand down on the table. All turned to face their 'In-School Commander'.

"Please children, control yourselves." He spoke in a calm, monotone voice that sounded like he must either be highly intelligent or a real sociopath. Axel knew him to be both. Saix was Xenmas' current like fucktoy and had the scars to prove it. Xenmas sure knew how to play favorites…

Not that Axel wanted to be Commander, he wasn't really much of a guy for a leadership position. He had too much fire, made too many rash decisions and jumped to conclusions. No, Saix was probably better suited for the job. He just felt bad that he had gone so batshit crazy last year that he was held back and as result Xaldin needed to quickly fail and repeat his Senior year. There was always to be at least 2 Senior members attending the school. It was going to work out fine, until Axel blew it.

Not one to dwell on, or even acknowledge his failures, he decided to be the one to break the silence. "You got it dad!" He beamed, a fake smile plastered on his face, his eyes dancing once again with mischief.

Saix for a moment to show his discontent before continuing.

"As you all know, we were only able to recruit one new member last year, and while our leader is pleased with Zexion, we are going to have to do better this year to ensure we leave our school in good hands when we graduate." His tone was serious, his eyes hard. Turning to Axel he continued, "I assume your mission was a success on Friday since I haven't heard a word from you."

The redhead locked eyes with the blue haired boy but was currently powering through his spaghetti at record speed.

"Yeah everything went well, it's all in our room still." Demyx piped in, rescuing his friend.

"You haven't sold any of it have you?" Saix questioned, his hands now folded on the table. Demyx shook his head.

"You told us not to." He replied.

"Indeed, then I think it's a good time to distribute the ledgers." He motioned to the silver haired boy with the black eye and bruised nose. Zexion silently took out 5 manila envelopes and passed them out to all the rest of the member save Saix.

"Inside you will find new ledgers that have been drawn up for the year by Zexion and myself. Moving forward all sales are to be recorded on these ledgers, The Organization has decided it is in the best interest of the business to record all sales for quality assurance and to maintain proper inventory values. These ledgers obviously will also give our leader perspective into your individual value." Saix explained.

"Saix, why are you trying to give me more homework?" Demyx groaned at the thought of his job involving more paper than just money. Wasn't it enough just to be a social butterfly and sell anything/everything to them?

"It is for the good of the Organization." Saix replied flatly. "Now seeing as classes start tomorrow, we should have a good number of students requiring our services come the weekend. Our Leader is permitting all of you to take 30 Adderall and 20 Oxycodone to distribute at no charge for the purpose of attracting new business _only_, no skimming off the top. I don't want to see any of you walking around here looking like zombies."

Axel narrowed his eyes, he knew that comment was directed at him, but he let it brush by. He wasn't like that anymore.

"Well that is just bullshit, what's the fun of dealing drugs if you can't _do_ some of the drugs." Marluxia half joked.

Axel blocked out the rest of the boring conversation while he finished his cake in favor of once again scanning the room for his conquest of the night. _Conquests_ if he was lucky.

Squinting his eyes and going over the room one last time he finally spotted the two sitting with the red-haired girl he saw earlier along with 2 others. One was a small blonde girl Axel had never seen before so he could only assume, she was a freshman. The other boy he was certain he had seen around school last year, he was hot, but standoffish and Axel was never looking for a challenge, not with all too willing participants at his disposal.

The brunette, the red head, and the silver haired boy all seemed to be in a deep discussion, it seemed the older boy seemed to lack the energy of the other two but was listening along intently. He noticed that, at the moment, the brunette seemed to be sitting closer to the other boy than his girlfriend. The blondes at the table were keeping to themselves. They girl was nose deep in a sketchbook and the boy was once again lost in the music coming from his headphones.

Axel strained to see those eyes again but couldn't see their magic from this far away. Instead he tried to understand the group before him. Why did his blonde seem so detached? He watched as the cutie before him his bit lips and ground his feet into the ground restlessly. Pulling out his phone he glanced over at his brother who was still animatedly talking to his friends on the other side of the table. Axel watched as the boy's face grew a slightly defeated look and he stood up to wordlessly cross the room, heading out of the hall.

Axel realized his window was closing and he quickly gathered up his things and yelled, "Good talk you guys, lets do this again soon!" as he all but ran after the blonde. When he was out of the hall but still had a view of the blonde he stopped running, he didn't want to seem like a freak after all. He smiled at this, He _was_ a freak.

The blonde entered the boy's restroom and Axel waited over beside a large planter, pretending to admire the picture on the wall, which was a framed antique picture of ATW Prep 10 years after it was founded in 1899. He wanted to wait and approach the kid when he came out of the bathroom. He didn't want to scare him by actually following him inside.

It had to have been about 10 minutes and Axel couldn't pretend to care about this photo any more. He was tired of waiting and was going to at least go and make sure the blonde was still alive.

Taking large strides, he soon came to the door, grasping the handle he pulled it back, and his chest was immediately filled with a petite blonde freshman as the younger boy attempted to leave the bathroom at the same time. His nose and eyes were red from crying and he just looked so cute and helpless in his slightly oversized school sweater he was wearing with his uniform.

Those incredible eyes widened at the shock of running into another person when he obviously wasn't ready to face other people in such close proximity yet. He let out a small gasp and Axel felt his heart flip. He swears he saw those eyes _sparkle_.

With a curl of his lips into a smile "Hey gorgeous, why the sad face?"

**AN: OH MY GOD! 4500 words! I am so proud of myself. I vowed to make my chapters longer when I finally posted this story online and realized that while I had a high word count (to me) it didn't mean the chapters were longer enough for me. I hope that this isn't too tedious for you to read. I swear this is going to pay off, I have amazing plans for this story, plenty of juicy drama, sexy lemons, and hilarious moments featuring all out favorite gayboys and friends from KH. We are just about to get to the where it gets interesting! Once again, stay tuned! **


	5. Got it Memorized?

_**Ansem The Wise Preparatory Boarding School**_

_Chapter Five- Got it Memorized _

"Hey gorgeous, why the sad face."

Roxas needed a moment to compose himself, but due to the proximity to this strange man he had just faceplanted into, he was not allowed such an opportunity. He was mortified, not only by the man's comment, but to be caught crying on his first day of school. What an _idiot_.

Cringing, he decided he needed to at least look up at the intruder, he didn't seem to be going anywhere. When he finally did, he wasn't prepared for what was waiting for him.

The man was well over 6 feet tall, towering over Roxas' 5' 6" frame. He wore the standard issue blue plaid uniform pants, which seemed to be especially fitted to his long legs. Roxas noticed he wore no sweater or blazer, just a crisp white button-down shirt that clung to his thin but muscular body and a skinny tie that hung loosely around his neck with a couple of leather and hard metal bracelets dawning both his wrists.

He swallowed and allowed his eyes to travel upwards, moving from the mans chest up to his face. The first thing he noticed was the hair, it was fire engine red and hung long past his shoulders, spiked out in an almost gravity defying way. He had sharp features and a very amused smirk playing across his face. Beneath his eyes he had two small purple marks that looked like upside-down tear drops and, oh my god were they tattoos?! He had never met any anyone with face tattoo's in his life.

Roxas felt his heart flip and his mouth dry out as he locked eyes with the most wicked green he had ever seen. They were like a fiery storm trying to break through an emerald wall. It made him feel excited and terrified at the same time. He didn't know what he was feeling, only that he had never felt this when looking at everyone

He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find any words to say. What had this redhead said to him again? He blushed and took a step back into the bathroom, breaking eye contact and it like an electric connection was just broken. The man chuckled in a low voice and Roxas felt his cheeks turn from pink to red. Great, now his whole face is just a giant tomato.

"Hey there, no need to be afraid, now like I said," He leaned in closer to the blondes face "Why the sad face, gorgeous?" He reached up and brushed Roxas' cheek with the back of his hand ever so gently and once again made burning eye contact. Before he knew what he was doing he felt his eyes starting to close at the soothing touch before he snapped out of it and gripped redhead's wrist in a tightly.

"What are you doing?" He questioned with slightly more venom than he intended to spit out. His hand started sweating where it came in contact with the man's arm. Roxas couldn't figure out what was wrong with him.

The redhead raised his eyebrow slightly but his smirk never waivered and he never broke eye contact. "I guess I'm trying to find out why you've been in here crying, and if I can help make it better." And so swiftly that Roxas didn't even have time to react, he twisted his wrist around, out of the blondes grasp and was now just slightly cupping Roxas face.

This time Roxas took a full two steps back and wiped at his eyes to make sure there were no stray tears before he turned away from the redhead all together and ran back into the stall he had just spent the last 10 minutes crying in.

He couldn't believe the situation he was in. Wasn't it enough that he was ripped away from his whole life and forced to attend this pompous school? Did he need to be humiliated as well? Sora had promised he would be there for him but as soon as his friends came around, they tried to pawn off Kairi's new roommate Namine on him, but she was shy just like him and they quickly took to ignoring each other while the three friends did all the talking. He missed his own friends and just wanted to back to his old room in Twilight Town to unwind from the craziness of the lest few days, but he couldn't do that right now, or ever again actually. It was all gone. Now to top it all off he had this weird guy sexually harassing him in the boys bathroom…

After about 2 minutes of silence, his harasser spoke, "Uh… Jeez kid, look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." More silence. "Look I just want to make sure your okay, your new here right, a freshman?" Roxas contemplated answering him, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He heard the redhead sigh.

"Look I know it can be tough starting a new school, I'll take it this is your first time at a boarding school?" He listened to the man through the stall. Was he actually trying to be nice or was this just a play to get him to unlock the stall door so he could rape him.

"I'm not going to rape you or anything so can you please just stop hiding from me and come out so I can help you?" Roxas frowned, why was it that this guy was reading his mind. Still he found himself rooted in his spot, unable to share his problems with the stranger. He heard a strange clicking sound and them a familiar heavy smell started to fill his senses.

"Are you SMOKING?" He asked incredulously. Who did this guy think he is? Between the hair and the face tattoos and the smoking… How is he in high school? How is he at THIS school?

"Ah so he speaks?" He heard the confidence come back into the other boys voice. "Well since it looks like I might be here for a while waiting for you, I figured I'd have a smoke. Don't worry, this is an old school, there is no smoke detector in here." He laughed.

"Oh yeah, cause that's what I'm worried about." Roxas could feel himself almost smile at his own sarcasm, but he wasn't ready to give up his pensive mood just yet.

"Oh, so what is it that's troubling you?" He heard from the other side of the stall doors.

Roxas rolled his eyes, this guy would just not give up. "And why do you care at all? So you can try and get in my pants, sorry man, not interested."

"Whattt? You've got me all wrong, I am a selfless good doer, I get my rocks off from chasing freshman into bathroom stalls and asking about their feelings." The older boy continued his smoke and seemed unphased by the younger boys cold words. What a weirdo. Who was this guy?

"Ah yes, because all good-doers have tattoos on their _face_" Roxas couldn't help but start to smile a little bit. This was such a ridiculous conversation to be having with a stranger.

"Ahhh, so the little blonde boy likes the face tattoos." He could feel the sexuality dripping off his words and it made him shudder.

"That is in no way what I said" He tried to sound braver than he felt right now.

"Yeah but it's what you meant" the redhead replied.

Roxas decided not to dignify this with a response, this was exactly why he was hiding in the stall from this freak anyways.

"Ok fair enough. Look I promise not to hurt you if you just come out and show me you are alright, then if you want, I'll leave you alone.

Roxas considered this, he still didn't know if he could trust weird face tattoo guy, but on the other hand he was pretty sick of being in the stall and he thought the color in his face had probably gone away. Hesitantly, he undid the lock and poked his head at out halfway. He saw the red-haired guy leaning against the wall propping one foot up. He perked his eyebrows up and raised his hands in the air, showing he was "unarmed". Roxas scowled and stepped all the way out.

Just then the bathroom door opened, and another student walked in, looking to be probably a sophomore or junior, he stopped when he saw Axel and just stared wide eyed for a moment. Roxas watched the redhead change from the lighthearted flirtatious stranger that he had been talking to a stone-cold killer in 1 moment.

"Get out" Was all he needed to say, blowing his smoke in the other boys face and he was GONE.

Roxas raised his eyebrow at the other boy standing a few feet away. Now he REALLY wanted to know who this stranger was. He was amazed to see that as soon as they were alone again, that hardness in his eyes went away, and when looked at Roxas again, he got that smirk right back on his face. His eyes drifted up and down Roxas' frame in a way that made him feel embarrassed. The redhead looked hungry for him.

"I thought that you said I'd be free to go if I came out." He said unsure.

The redhead mans shoulders sagged slightly. "You are, if you would like to go you may leave, I'm glad you aren't crying anymore." His smirk turned into a smile for a moment before he broke his eyes away and put his cigarette out in the sink, making sure it was out before tossing it in the trash. He looked back at Roxas who hadn't moved. Maybe it was because he really had nothing better to do, maybe it was because he really was lonely and it was nice to have someone take interest in him, or maybe it was something else entirely that made him want to stay.

Axel's smirk came back and he let out a low laugh. "Alright kid, let's get out of here at least, if we aren't going to fuck, I'd rather not hang out in the bathroom." Roxas blushed at this and looked away, eliciting another chuckle from the redhead. He opened the door and held it for Roxas.

He felt a little strange having the door opened for him, but he already kind of felt like he was having an out of body experience. He just started following the redhead down the hallway, into the now deserted dining hall and into the kitchen. There were a couple of cooks and dishwashers inside but as soon as they saw the tall redhead Roxas was with they went back to their business.

Roxas watched as this magical man who seemed to control the school he was now going to, walk over to the walk-in freezer, disappear for a minute and reemerge with two blue popsicle sticks. He gave one to Roxas who was dumbfounded. He didn't notice the redhead exiting the kitchen until he called "You coming?" from the doorway.

He scrambled and followed the stranger through another door and then up a few flights of stairs. Just as his legs started to burn and he began to wonder what the hell was wrong with him for following this weirdo, they reached their destination and the redhead opened double doors leading out to the crisp night air. He gasped slightly when he realized that they were on top of the clocktower that stood on top of Ansem Hall.

The redhead took a seat on the ledge, letting his legs dangle off the side. "C'mon you didn't just come all the way up here to not eat ice cream and sit on the edge of the world with me." He patted the seat next to him.

Roxas felt like the this must be a dream as he felt himself walking over to the ledge sitting close, but not too close, to the redhead. He felt his heart drop a little as he swung his legs over the side.

He couldn't help but feel guilty. He was supposed to be mourning his amazing friends he left back home and here he is, the night before his 1st day of school socializing? In whatever a weird way that this was socializing.

"Whats your name kid?" the older boy finally asked, he had been staring at Roxas the whole time, Roxas pretended not to notice.

"Roxas." Was all he could muster up, he was now both emotionally drained and a little tired from the climb up the stairs.

"Roxas huh? Cute name, mine's Axel, got it memorized?" The redhead flashed him a genuine smile and the blonde's stomach did a somersault. What the hell was wrong with him?! What was he doing? Something about him, about _Axel_, just made Roxas so uncomfortable but in a way that he found he couldn't get enough of.

"So, was I right about the backstory?" Axel began lightheartedly, almost finished with his ice cream.

Roxas had to think for a moment. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell people that he is related to Cloud, but then again he didn't really want to come up with an elaborate lie to explain to people why a regular middle class kid like him is at a boarding school for the elite. He still didn't know if he was willing to give out such personal information though to a stranger so he decided to keep it to himself for now.

"I guess so. First time at boarding school. I… I had to leave my best friends and my home behind so I will probably never see those friends again." He stared off into the distance, feeling the sting of his eyes from his earlier crying. The cool air was soothing.

"Tough break, sorry to hear about your friends." He said, Roxas could see the sadness flash through his eyes. He felt himself having a hard time looking away from those jades orbs, they were hypnotizing like a ripple through water, the moonlight bouncing off of them making them shine like no other. He flicked his tongue out to wet his now dry lips.

When Roxas didn't reply Axel spoke again. "Didn't I see you with some other boy that looked exactly like you earlier?" he asked.

Sora. Roxas narrowed his eyes, that traitor. He said he was going to be there for Roxas but he thinks just dragging Roxas along to hang with his friends was the same thing.

"Yeah that my twin brother, Sora. He doesn't have time for me. No one has time for me." He thought about his family and how he just wished he would transport to an alternate universe where Dad never left and Mom was happy being their mom and they all lived out their lives in Twilight Town with all of Roxas' friends nearby.

"I hate to break it to you Roxy, but no one has time for any of us that attend this school, that's why we are here." He had that same smirk on his face. Roxas felt like he should be offended that the other boy was downplaying his pain, but he had the feeling he didn't mean it that way.

Okay maybe it wasn't just that. He… he couldn't take the eyes off of Axel. He made his chest feel tight and caused his stomach to flip flop all over. He was so confused by these feelings. He wasn't gay, so he must be just be really nervous. I mean, this guy looked like the kind of person you didn't want to mess with. But he somehow, someway, he knew that what Roxas wanted more than anything was sea salt ice cream. It just reminded him of home. Maybe Axel didn't know he wanted one, but he got him one anyways, and that is even more amazing.

He watched as the older boy reached into his shirt pocket and pull out a pack of cigarettes pulling one out and lighting up now that his sweet and salty treat was gone, a blank popsicle stick now sitting next to the redhead.

"You know that's bad for you right?" He licked his ice cream slowly, he wanted to savor this taste. Right here, with his ice cream, the cold night wind on his face, this amazing view over the lit-up campus, and this strange new acquaintance, he felt ok.

"Whatttt? Well thank you for telling me, I had had no idea!" Axel mocked as he made a show about taking a large drag and blowing rings of smoke. It was slightly impressive if not disgusting.

"Why did those people in the kitchen let you just walk in and take these." He decided to move on, not getting anywhere with the smoking obviously.

"They like me, very nice people." He answered simply shrugging.

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked genuinely curious. I mean who was this guy to take a random interest in him? He was pathetic, he cried in the bathroom, he still couldn't believe that he got caught.

"Well, you seemed upset, you wouldn't talk to me about it, but you obviously didn't want to be alone. When I'm feeling down, I always go grab my favorite ice cream and come up here. Hell, I probably do it more than I should." He let his cool guy demeanor slip for a minute and Roxas got a glimpse of something deeper under the surface.

"Plus," Roxas watched as Axel leaned closer to him, placing his burning hand on Roxas' upper thigh, his grip tender, but firm. "I wanted to see your eyes in this light, I've never seen anything more beautiful in my entire live." He leaned his face closer to Roxas, lips almost close enough to brush against his, he could feel Axels breathe before Roxas lost his cool and pulled back, scrambling away from the edge and standing up.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He gasped out as he felt the tears almost coming back to his eyes and he stood furious.

"Jeez can't a guy pay you a compliment" Axel seemed annoyed, like he wasn't used to this type of reaction. But what did he think was going to happen? Roxas had never kissed anyone before, and he WASN'T GAY!

"Compliment?! You pretend to be nice to me so that you can get me alone to pull your move on me? I'm NOT GAY!" He yelled at the older boy who still set on the ledge of the clock tower in shock.

"Roxas, I wasn't-" But the younger boy was already running, he ran all the way down the stairs, into the main hall. He felt the tears steaming sideways as he just ran and ran. He didn't know where he was going, and he wasn't really paying attention. Soon he found himself in the middle of the baseball field.

He sat down in the middle of the field bringing his knees up to his chest wrapping his arms around. Though it was only September it was still chilly out at night, Roxas assumed it had to be close to 9 and he really ought to get back to his dorm. He didn't want to get caught out after curfew the day before the first day of school. A couple more minutes of solitude wouldn't hurt though…

He was a wreck and he knew it. He hated this place more with every passing moment. He hated his mom and Sora, but right now he mostly hated Axel. Who did that guy think he was? Forcing his way into Roxas' business and then tricking him to up to the roof so he could sexually harass him for the second time that day.

A blush rose to his mind at the though of the redhead's hand on his thigh, how close those lips. Now that he was alone in the field his mind started to wander. What if he didn't pull away. What would those smug, supple lips have tasted like?

'Wait, what the HELL!?' he thought.

His fingers were freezing, he rubbed them together and blew into them. Now he was thinking about what another guys lips tasted like? HE WASN'T GAY! He had never thought about another man's lips before. Now that he thought about it though he had never really imagined a girl's lips either.

He had always just figured that dating in middle school/high school was stupid, he was going to study hard and het into a good college, he would probably meet a nice girl there or as a young adult and get married, probably have a few little Roxas' running around. Maybe move to the suburbs and buy a boat. You know, a normal well thought out life. Still he was pretty sure that if he way gay, he would know by now, he was almost 15 years old after all.

Picking himself up on the ground and started him shameful walk in the direction he hoped his dormitory was in. After he got off the field it dawned on him how _dark_ it was outside, and he was completely alone. Picking up the pace he out his phone to use as a flashlight, his panic began to set in when he tried to turn on the home screen and the screen just stayed blank. Hearing something to his left and jumped, shooting off running, only stopping when he got to the first well-lit area which happened to be in front of the library. Great! Roxas knew how to get to his dorm from there. The place was deserted and Roxas could only assume that he missed curfew.

"Great." he mumbled to himself. Listening to make sure he was truly alone before starting off in the direction of his dorm. He hated himself more with every step, he can't believe he was being so weak right now. What he _reall_y needed to do was stop crying and pull himself together. Did he want everyone at this school to think he was a pathetic little crybaby.

A security guard driving was the distance in his golf cart, he looked like he was coming this way. He let his thoughts distract him from listening for others. There was a lot of open space around him so he dove behind a bush and pressed his body flat to the grass. He waited until he heard the golf cart pass before he got up off the ground.

He dusted himself off, he was pretty dirty at this point from sitting in the field and now laying on the ground. His front was kind of wet… His minds started to drift back to Axel and he frowned and desperately tried to think about anything else besides fiery red hair, green eyes, or that damned smirk.

"Oompf" was probably the most accurate word to describe the sound of all of the air in Roxas' lungs leaving his body at once as he was thrown onto the concrete. He tried to breathe but felt he couldn't instead just making choking noises. He was surprised to hear a woman start cackling maliciously, he felt another kick to him stomach and rolled over onto his back, now facing his assailant.

Above him was the blond girl he had caught in her rather intimate moment with dreadlock dude yesterday. Her mouth was pulled into a smirk that was entirely different from the smirk Axel had been wearing earlier. She straddled him and pulled out a three small daggers, holding them between her fingers like she thought she was 'Wolverine'. His eyes grew wide as she leaned closer to him, bringing the daggers down to rest lightly on his throat.

"Hey there you little fucking pervert," She ground out harshly. "Did you enjoy your free show yesterday?" Pressing the daggers into his skin slightly, Roxas could feel them making the shallowest cuts and blood starting to break free. He wanted to answer her and say that it was all a misunderstanding and they were just taking the stairs and happened to run into them, but he was still struggling to take a breath. So, this is what they mean when you get the wind knocked out of you.

"Listen here you puny little freshman freak, you will tell NO ONE what you saw in that stairwell you hear me?" She was now so close she was almost touching his nose with her own. The knives were digging further into his skin and he was starting to really get scared. What if she didn't stop? Was she going to kill him right here because he had caught her making out with dreadlock dude?

"Yes" he squeaked out trying his best not move the muscles in his throat.

"Good because if I hear that you did, I will go find that pathetic brother of yours and put all three of these daggers through his throat before he even has a chance to scream." She whispered.

She drew back and started to drag the blades across his throat, the shallow cuts moving down diagonally. He wanted to stay silent for fear of moving his neck in anyway causing her to end it all right now, but he could not hold back that scream of pain the ripped from him.

"Get the FUCK off him Larxene!" came a from behind the blonde devil woman. The blades immediately lifted from his throat and Roxas drew in a big breath of air, he had scarcely been breathing.

"And you are you to order me around Axel" the woman spun around to look at the man that interrupted her ministrations, but she did not get off of Roxas.

"A superior member, or did you forget?" Roxas was still terrified but he felt slightly better to hear the confidence in the others voice. When the girl above him didn't respond, Axel stepped forward, grabbed her by her arm and yanked her off Roxas, setting her on her feet. The redhead positioned himself between the boy on the ground still gasping for air and grabbing at his bleeding throat, and the furious blonde who was still holding her bloody daggers, he hair had become wild and her eyes shot electricity.

"Stand the fuck down you dumb cunt, I would really hate to have to hit a girl, but if you so much as take one step further I will have you burning in hell before your foot lands." His tone was deathly serious and Roxas saw him pull out two crazy looking read chakrams from seemingly nowhere. Who the hell were these people?

"Why do you care about what I do with some puny little freshman?" She snarled at him, she as in a battle stance.

"Oh, it's not about that, it's just that one, you are on the stairs to the BOY'S DORMITORY, anyone can see you, and two, you can't just maim the kid right out in the open. I guess three is that I hate you and wanted to ruin this for you, now leave before I'm forced to mark up that pretty little face of your before I report you to Superior." He widened his stance before his chakrams LIT ON FIRE. Roxas had stopped coughing but felt his head spinning for more reasons than one.

Larxene had nothing to say, she wrinkled her nose is displeasure but relaxed her stance. "Well thanks for ruining all the fun asshole-" she rolled her eyes. "I guess I'll just see you tomorrow." She smirked and waved, wiggling her fingers at Axel before setting off in the direction of her own dorm.

As soon as she was far enough away, and he deemed they were safe, Axel dropped his chakrams on the ground with a clang and fell to his knees, immediately cradling Roxas in his arms, pulling his head basically resting in the redhead's lap. He knew he should beembarrassed by this, but was so shaken up that he let the older boy just hold him for a moment before the silence was broken.

"Roxas, are you okay?! Did she seriously hurt you?" the concern and gentleness were evident in the older boys voice and it surprised Roxas. He took his injuries into account gently reaching up and touching his neck, there was blood, but not a ton of it, it should start drying soon. He was able to breathe again and though his body was tremendously sore from being thrown to the grown, he didn't feel like anything was broken. He shook his head to show Axel that he was, mostly, OK. He tried to sit up but the pain in his back caused him to cry out.

"Here Roxy, let me help you." Axel gave a soft smile and he gingerly helped the boy to his feet. "What room are you in?"

Roxas raised his eyebrow. Despite just having saved him from _Larxene_, he though he heard her name way, he did also just try and molest Roxas twice tonight. Axel chuckled and shook his head.

"No funny stuff babe, just want to get you back safely." He put his arm over Roxas' shoulder and pulled him close to his side so he could lean against the taller boy. Roxas instinctively wrapped his arms around Axels waist and couldn't help but blush when he felt the heat emanating from the older boy's body. He _liked_ it. Roxas shook his head, he must be delusional, a hit to the head.

"213." He groaned. His head did hurt like no other. He felt himself start to spin a little and Axel tightened his grin, basically supporting the weight of the smaller boy. They walked inside and Roxas was relieved that they were still alone, but when they got into the elevator he desperately wished that there was _anyone_ else in there with them. Instead the short trip up 2 floors felt like a century as Roxas was standing completely still, still pressed firmly up against Axels side. He felt his strong muscular arm wrapped around him, muscles flexed and never wavering for a moment as he kept the blonde steady. Face basically smashed up against the side of Axels chest, the firm surface radiated with heat making Roxas want to just close his eyes and snuggle close.

He squirmed uncomfortably, warm breath mixed, and time seemed to stand still. He could now see jade eyes piercing down at him and for a minute he didn't care how much of an idiot he looked like, he just _stared_ at them. Axel half smile half smirked at him and then just like that the elevator ride of a lifetime was over.

Axel shifted Roxas back to his original position and led him to his room. Roxas didn't think to look for his key and Axel didn't bother asking, he just reached up and knocked on the door which almost instantly opened with a very worried looking Sora and a straight faced Riku. The brunette's eyes bulged when he saw the state Roxas was in and immediately his face got mad, but not like a regular mads, like a Sora mad. Like an angry chipmunk or something.

"What did you do to him! And who the heck are you?!" He yelled at Axle while reached out to try and take Roxas from him. Roxas didn't let go of Axel and wanted to laugh at Sora but it would hurt too much.

"Sora, if he did this, why would he bring me back to our room?" Roxas groaned out. He felt a slight tug on his shirt and looked up at Axel.

"Which one is your bed Roxy?" The redhead asked, his voice smooth, he didn't seem to be paying any attention to anyone other than Roxas, which was almost funny as Sora gaped at Axel.

"Right side." Axel led him away from a gaping Sora and a questioning Riku to sit him on his bed. Roxas let his head fall back and hit the pillow. He closed his eyes and felt better for 2 seconds before his world started spinning again.

"Okay, well will someone please at least tell me what the hell happened to him? And again, who are you? Are you even in high school, you look too old?" Sora asked in a way only Sora could. Roxas wanted to roll his eyes but hey was already rolling too much.

He heard Axel laugh lowly and his heart flipped at the sound.

"The name is Axel, got it memorized"

**AN: Ahhhh! They finally met! But poor Roxy, he just can't seem to catch a break. I was trying to decide who was going to jump Roxas and I didn't want it to be Marluxia because for now at least he is friend with Axel and Demyx. Saix doesn't seem like he could be bothered to jump someone, Demyx would never do anything of the sort, and neither would Zexion. It made sense that Xaldin or Larxene would be the one to do it anyways and I just thought it'd be more fun writing the scene with Larxene. I just really hate her in the game, so I love to write her as a villain. In the next chapter I will finally give you all the ***LEMONS*** promised in the description! Well, one lemon. If anyone is reading this, it would be really cool if you could leave a review on your guess who it will be between! **


	6. Beat up by a GIRL!

_**Ansem The Wise Preparatory Boarding School**_

_Chapter Six_

"The name is Axel, got it memorized?" He pointed to his head and turned back to the darling boy laying in bed. Man, he had planned to get into the twin's room tonight, but _this_ certainly wasn't how he thought it was going to go. He knew Roxas was going to be fine, he just got a little roughed up and judging by his reaction he wasn't used to this sort of thing. It just looked bad because Larxene had to be dramatic and cut his neck up.

The blood was almost entirely dried now but Roxas was going to have to be careful not to re-open to wounds, unfortunately there probably wasn't going to be anything he could do to stop that from happening while he's sleeping tonight.

"Do you have a first aid kit in here?" He asked Roxas' twin. How rude, he had demanded Axel's name but has yet to give his own _or _the foxy silver haired guys. The brunette looked dumbfounded just staring at Axel with his mouth slightly open, thank god for silver haired kid piping up.

"There is no way that they have one in here, I'll just go grab one from the bathroom, be right back." He disappeared out of the door.

The brunette kid seemed overly worried about his brother, he sprang onto his bed which they both fit on quite comfortably due to both of their petite statures. He reached out to touch one of Roxas' cuts and the blonde grimaced. Axel batted his hands away.

"Hey kid, fuck off, we need to get those cuts clean, they look worse than they are right now because of all the blood. Other than that, we should get him some Advil and let him sleep it off. He should be OK tomorrow." Reaching out to brush the blonde's cheek, he could swear that he saw Roxas slightly lean into the touch and blush. 'Yeah, not gay my ass, just doesn't know it yet poor kid.' He thought.

"That still doesn't tell me what _happened_ to him." The brunette choked out, tears starting to fall. Axel shook his head; these twins sure did cry a lot.

It was a good question though, what did happen to him. Axel furrowed his brows, he could see Larxene pushing, shoving, or tripping someone, especially such a sweet little blonde freshman as this one, for no reason, but he couldn't see her pulling her daggers on some random, those were special to her. There had to be a reason she attacked Roxas.'

"He got jumped." He figured it was best to keep it simple for now. "Roxy, do you have idea why she did this?" Axel reached out and cupped the blondes face, he was cold.

"SHE?!" Sora yelled, his face twisting into a ridiculous contorted expression of complete confusion. Axel wanted to laugh and resisting his facial muscles natural instincts he suppressed the noise.

"Who broke Sora?" The silverette walked back into the room with a first aid kit, 2 water bottles, and a couple of towels. Axel heard a small laugh and looked back to the bruised boy on the bed. He had opened his eyes slightly and even had a small smile on her perfect face, despite the scratches and dirt.

"Roxas got beat up by a GIRL!" Sora cried rather loud and Roxas groaned and closed his eyes again. Was this kid dense? Way to kick someone metaphorically when they are physically down.

"Would you shut up with that kid? Your brother just had his head smacked against the concrete, you can't yell around him!" begrudgingly leaving Roxas' side, but just for a moment to grab a water bottle and towel. He pulled grabbed what he assumed to be Roxas' desk chair and pulled it over to Roxas' bed. The only other furniture was a couple of bean bags and that would not help him right now. He sat down and opened one of the bottle, discarding the cap entirely.

"He was jumped by _Larxene_ who is_ not_ just any girl. He's lucky that I showed up when I did, or she would have done a lot worse than just this." He turned to look at the silver haired boy and hoping he was familiar with the woman. The other boy just looked at him odd, but he seemed to know who Larxene was. "Hm" was the only sound he could be bothered to utter back. Oh yeah, what a great help that was.

The redhead turned back to Roxas who was looking back at him, his breath caught slightly as he looked into those eyes that seemed to ignite more fire inside him than Axel thought he has ever felt. He swore he could see the different patterns moving, like… waves.

He snapped out of his daydream and started cleaning off Roxas's neck, he had hard time around the base as the blood had dripped down, staining his sweater and the white collared shirt he wore underneath. He dipped his finger under the collar so he could clean around the area and he felt the blonde take in a sharp breath and hold it. He didn't exhale again until Axel was done cleaning around the collar and removed his long finger from under his collar. Normally he would be smirking at this reaction but he knew he still had to clean the wounds and that would hurt the boy.

Now that the wound was clean you could plainly see 3 long cuts running almost the entire length of Roxas' neck. They were clean cuts and pretty shallow, should heal in a couple of days. He set the bloodied towel on a rather childish nightstand next to the blonde's bed and turned to the silverette currently sitting behind Axel on Sora's bed.

"Hey silver-haired-fox, mind making yourself useful and toss me that hydrogen peroxide?" He smirked at the frown he elicited from the other boy.

"It's Riku." He offered before tossing over the bottle.

"Riku? Great, can I also grab a clean towel from you?" Axel turned his attention briefly back to Roxas who was giving him a horrified expression, probably from the words 'hydrogen peroxide.' He looked back at Riku just in time to catch the towel aimed at his head. "Gee thanks!" He called out sarcastically.

He looked between the sad blue eyes that belonged to both the brothers. Having them both here, on the same bed, with those beautiful eyes… '_No Axel pull your mind out of the gutter'_ He looked at Sora's eyes, and realized that they didn't sparkle like Roxas' did. They were the same shape, the same color, they even seemed to have the same patterns in them, but Roxas just had so much more _everything___in his perfect orbs.

"Look Roxy, this is going to hurt, but just for minute, we need to get those wounds cleaned now so they don't get infected." He reached over Roxas and grabbed Sora's hand, earning a look from the both of them. Placing Soras hand in Roxas' he spoke again.

"I want you to hold onto Sora's hand as tight as you can when it hurts." Axel stared at Roxas until he nodded understanding, he then looked across at the brunette "And I need you not to be a baby about it." Sora stuck out his bottom lip but squeezed Roxas' hand firmly to show he was there for him.

The blonde squeezed his eyes shut and he whimpered in an excruciatingly wanton way. The sounds shot right through Axel down to his heat at the first moment of content. He got a few good dabs in of the fizzing, burning liquid before Roxas flinched hard and re-opened one of the cuts. He screamed as the peroxide seemed into the open wound. Those blue eyes now open looked between Axel and Sora frantic and the brunette couldn't help but cry out from his twin's grip on his hand.

"Gahhhh this is worse than when she fucking cut me!" Spat out the writhing boy and Axel pushed Sora away barking "Riku get the fuck over here and help me out this kid is just in the way."

Riku was next to Axel in a minute trying to still the thrashing boy, he was going to reopen all 3 wounds fully if he didn't stop.

"Don't talk to Sora that way." Riku spat back and tried to keep Roxas' legs from kicking around while Axel grabbed his arms on both sides, effectively holding him in place. Sora was just sitting on the other side of Roxas on the bed looking like a kicked puppy. Axel again wanted to laugh at the young boy as he puffed out his chest a bit and visibly gathered her courage to reach out and grab Roxas' face. Finally, Roxas stilled whimpering new tears now streaming down his face.

"It hurts so much So" Axel watched the blonde look at his brother who now withdrew his hands from Roxas face.

"I know Rox, and I'm so sorry, but please, you have to let him finish." The brunette said softly. Roxas nodded and the older boys both let go of him. Axel grabbed the towel one last time cleaning up a little new blood that appeared and made a few final dabs.

"There all done. Good boy." Axel finally was able to say and the blonde groaned and he could see his body finally relax.

There was a moment of silence as Roxas recovered from his torturous wound cleaning, something that Axel would have done in less than 30 seconds, silently, alone. This kid was so cute, he was just so innocent and fragile. How dare that bitch put her hands on him.

During the pause Axel took a moment to notice just how disheveled the blonde really was. His shirt and sweater stained with blood around the collar, his pants were slightly torn at the knee and completely covered in dirt. The front of Roxas' sweater had a decent amount of dirt on it as well. What had he done after he ran off?

He had immediately ran after the blonde but didn't see where he went after he left Ansem hall, after a little bit of searching he gave up and decided to just head back to his dorm. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Larxene over _his_ blonde. His eyes saw red just thinking about that moment again, but when he thought about it, it didn't explain the dirt, they were on the concrete when that happened.

"Rox, what happened to you? You're so dirty?" Sora crawled off the bed choosing to instead sit next to Riku on his own bed. A little too close if you asked Axel for 'friends'.

"And who is this weird guy?" His eyes moved over to Axel and he could feel the brunette just taking him in, he was doing a very bad job at hiding his attraction as he bit his lower lip, eyes starting low and travelling up. When he met Axels eye's he winked at the kid causing him to turn from pink to red and immediately break eye contact. Mock offended he leaned forward in his chair. "

"I already told you, my name is Axel, did you not get it memorized? I thought I was pretty clear." He put on his sexiest bedroom eyes and dropped his voice low.

"I remember your name Sora, such a pretty name for a pretty boy." This earned him a deer-in-headlights look from Sora and a death glare from Riku. '_Ah I see what is going on here'_ thought Axel. Axel waggled him eyebrows at the brunette. Riku had obviously had enough.

"I believe Sora was asking Roxas what happened to him." He ground out between clenched teeth. Axel smiled a devilish smile at the older of the two boys and then turned around again to face Roxas. He had managed to pull himself up in the bed and was wincing as he struggled to unbutton his sweater.

"Need some help with that?" He spoke in a quiet sultry voice to the other boy, who shivered, but pretended to not care.

"No, I can manage." He undid all the buttons on his sweater but stopped to rest a minute. "It's like Axel said-" Axel beamed inwardly at the sound of his name on the others lips "-that girl, Larxene right? She jumped me." Roxas replied. He watched as the boy reached up and tried unbuttoning his shirt buttons, but he couldn't seem to grip them.

Axel sighed, he guessed the blonde's hands were too cold and he was too weak right now to undo the buttons themselves. There's nothing more that he wanted to do right now than run his nimble fingers down that shirt faster than one would think possible, leaning him up to help him shimmy out of the stain clothing, he would soon see that space where shoulder meet neck and lean down to-

"Sora, can you please come back over here and help your brother get out of his dirty shirt? I'll go find him some warm clothes. Axel got up and walked into the closet to find it mostly empty. Grateful, he took a second to try and cool his overheating body. He was confused with his actions, she should be the one undressing the cute little blonde, or at least be watching his brother do it for him. No that second one was probably actually better. Why was he hiding in the closet looking for this kids sweats or pajamas or whatever?

He found a black hoodie with hanging in the closet and a long sleeve white sleeve tee folded in one of the cubby slots. Walking over to the dresser on Roxas' side of the room he opened the bottom drawer and grinned when he saw some gray fuzzy sweatpants.

Turning around with all his goodies in hand his eyes narrowed like a predator hunting its prey at the sight of a shirtless Roxas on the bed. His tan body was slender but toned in the right places on his chest and stomach. He was so perfect and fuckable Axel just wanted to touch and lick and _suck_ every inch of him. Roxas turned his gaze from Sora, who was standing next to the bed talking to Roxas in a quiet voice, and met Axels gaze. He watched the smaller boy gulp and start to blush.

Axel strode over to the slightly shaking boy handing him the clothes, He took the tee shirt and put it on rather slowly. The redhead felt bad, he knew it was because Roxas was in pain, but was enjoying the reverse strip tease.

After he had also put the hoodie on, he saw the blonde stare at the sweats, then at Axel, then back at the pants. He chuckled and crossed his arms, "What's wrong Roxy? We are all guys here?" He questioned, smirk plastered on his face.

Roxas wrinkled his nose and sputtered, turning beet red, "B-but you're GAY!" He cried, so innocent and embarrassed.

Axel laughed uncrossing his arms and motioning at Roxas, "Yeah, but so are you babe."

Somehow Roxas grew even more unnerved and his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head "NO I AM NOT!"

"Okay, Okay!" Axel held out his hands in 'defeat', but his smirk never left his face and he couldn't resist throwing out "Sure, you're not" as he turned around signaling to Roxas that he could change in privacy.

"You too Riku!" Sora called out and Axel had to choke back another laugh. How obvious were these two? Surely everyone who knew these two were aware of what has happening here right?

He heard the other boy groan "I'm just going to lay back and close my eyes."

After a minute or so or awkward silence with the occasional small noise of pain, Sora gave the older boys the OK to re-join the group.

Sora was now back to sitting on his own bed _leaning_ again Riku. _'OH COME ON!' _Axel for some reason decided to keep up his respectful actions and once again sat in the chair next to Roxas' bed.

"You okay Roxy?" he brushed a piece of blonde hair out of the other's eyes. He nodded in response. "Alright, so I'm going to ask you again." He grabbed Roxas' hand forcing him to make eye contact with him. He could tell there was something hiding behind those dazzling eyes. When he didn't answer him Axel went on.

"C'mon I know Larxene and while she is a psychotic bipolar bitch, she wouldn't just attack you like that for no reason. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes dangerously at the blonde, he squirmed but still wouldn't give in.

"WAIT, you know the person that did this?" Sora yelled again and Roxas winced.

"Sora, remember what we talked about? Inside voice. And yeah, I know her, name is Larxene Raitoningu and she is not to be messed with, especially by kids like you. She's The Organization's number 12, a Junior, and a real sadist… I've seen her take down 5 or 6 guys twice her size at once without breaking a sweat. She could have done MUCH worse to Roxas trust me." He watched the twins eyes widen in perfect synchronicity. Creepy…

"Well if she is as bad as you say she is, then maybe she really did attack Roxas for no reason." Questioned Sora.

"Not with those cuts on his neck, those are personal. Those daggers mean a lot to her." He leaned forward looming over the squirming blonde "Now Roxy, please, tell me why she did this?" He was beginning to get frustrated with the younger boy not answering him.

"I don't know… One minute I was walking up the stairs to the dorms, the next I was on the ground, it all happened so fast." He looked down and to the left while speaking. He was lying. Why the fuck was he lying to him? Did he think he was an idiot?

"BULLSHIT!" he yelled and instantly regretted it from the look that appeared on his blonde's face. "Ugh, look I'm sorry but I don't know why you are trying to protect her?" Realization dawned on Axel. Protect. "She threatened you didn't she?"

The blonde's eyes again gave him away as a look of extreme guilt mixed with torment. He looked around the room frantically like he was searching for a way to get out of this.

"Wait, what's 'The Organization?'" Sora asked out of no where and Axel gave him a look like he was the dumbest person he had ever seen.

"The Organization essentially runs the schools black market." Axel didn't want to get into this right now, he just wanted to find out what cause Larxene to threaten him. What could he possibly have done, or maybe seen? "Sora have you two seen anything since you got to this school that you felt like you shouldn't see?"

"NO!" Shouted Roxas, all three boys turned to look at him. "We didn't see anything!"

Axel was starting to get annoyed, why wouldn't he just tell him what the fuck was going on so he could help the damn kid!

"Now Roxy," This time he stood up and crossed him arms, looming over the small boy. He did his best to make himself look as intimidating as possible, which he knew could be _pretty_ intimidating. He saw the blonde shrink into the bed.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Did. She. Threaten. You?" He ground out and grabbed Roxas' chin roughly, forced him to look him in the eyes.

"I- I can't. She'll.. She's going to-" He stuttered, shaking. Poor kid, he really was scared to death. What the hell happened between those two?

"She's going to hurt Sora..." He finally gave in, eyes wide, not daring to blink.

"ME?!" Squeeked the other twin from behind him, he didn't turn around, choosing instead to keep Roxas looking up at him. God he was so fucking cute, all wrapped up in his warm clothes, hair disheveled,_ IN BED. _He couldn't help but smirk at the helpless blonde in his grasp. He stared up at Axel with begging eyes and he knew he was a bad person but it was just so erotic.

"Wait, is this Larxene person a tall blonde girl, with weird looking hair? I knew there was something no good about her." Sora cried and Axel finally let go of Roxas to face the other boy.

"Yes, how do you know her?" He watched the brunette start to put the pieces together. This was agonizing and doing nothing for his temper which he could feel start to flare up.

"Well, me and Rox accidently saw her in making out with this guy in the stairwell. It was gross…" He wrinkled his nose at the memory and light blush crept onto his face. Axel turned his gaze back to Roxas who now just looked crushed.

"Is this true Roxy?" He questioned in a calm voice, but the kind of calm that you knew was really just covering up incredible anger. This was like pulling teeth, why is he making this so hard.

"Please" Roxas begged him and Axel didn't know if he felt bad for the kid or he wanted to punch him in his fucking face. He just wanted to help him!

"Look kid, did I not just save your fucking ass out there? Fuck Larxene! Tell me what the fuck you are hiding!" He was yelling now, there was now going back, he couldn't help it.

A look of hurt shot across shot through blue eyes before him like a shooting star reflecting off the ocean. Axel gripped the boys shoulder and he saw the blonde flinch, tears began to well up in the corners of his eyes when Axel leaned down to him.

"For fucks sake, nothing is going to happen to your brother I promise, now just tell me what the fuck is so important about you two catching that whore-"He stopped as realization set in. She didn't want Roxas to tell anyone what he saw yesterday, which could only mean one thing. His face grew hard and he felt his eyes narrowing, adrenaline coursed through his whole body.

"What did he look like?" He asked. Nothing. Just the deer in headlights look from the blonde.

"Who?" Piped in Sora from behind him.

"The fucking guy that Larxene was with," He whipped around to face this idiot brunette behind him. "What the fuck did he look like!?" He yelled. Sora was now giving him the same blank star of fear that he was getting from the boy's brother. Riku was shooting him a death glare. Oh Axel was _so_ not in the mood for this attitude right now.

"Um, he has uh, he was kind of… Um.." He stuttered out almost shaking.

"OUT WITH IT!" He roared and slammed his fist down _hard_ on the nightstand next to Roxas' bed. Riku shot up off of the bed ready to defend his 'friend', giving Axel a pretty hard look for a kid he knew for a fact played Lacrosse.

"Dreadlocks" So quiet he almost didn't hear it, and he didn't know which twin said it.

"Dreadlocks." There it was again, but this time he was positive it came from the blonde behind him. He turned around trying to calm his flaming temper but failing.

"What?" He asked.

"That guy, with Larxene, he had long black dreadlocks and weird facial hair." He said quietly, obviously afraid of Axels reaction.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" He roared, Sora diving behind Riku who stood tall in his fighting stance. Roxas flinched and put his hand up in front of his face like he though Axel was going to hit him. Ouch, that stung. What had Axel ever done to make Roxas think he would ever lay a hand on him.

But he was beyond pissed. How _dare_ that skank cheat on Marly with that 'roided out freak! He finally understood though, with minimal help from Roxas, goddamn he is lucky he is so cute… She had threatened to hurt Sora if Roxas told anyone about the pair they had caught. Because it was going to be a big fucking deal. Axel wanted to burn her alive…

But right now, he needed to keep this under wraps' for Roxas' sake, and evidently Sora's too until he can find a way to expose the bitch. He also really needed to get out of here before he really flew off the handle in front of the blonde. Mustering all the self-control he had to suppress his anger for less than 30 seconds and knelt down in front of the blonde, they were now eye to eye.

"Roxy, baby, I'm sorry, I have to go. Don't worry I won't tell Larxene about our little chat here. Wouldn't want anything to happen to you and your brother, now would I?" With that he pressed a chaste kiss to the blonde's forehead, only briefly catching the look of complete shock and humiliation on the other boys face before he whisked out of the room shutting the door hard behind him.

He stomped down the hall fuming, he himself took the stairs, ignoring the students rules that the stairwells were strictly for hook ups. He flew up the two floors to his room ignoring the students he passed in provocative positions. His body radiated with heat as his body swarmed with emotions of anger, lust, of now of guilt on how he just left the blonde like that.

He kicked open the door leading out of the stairwell mostly just to relieve some of his anger, his hands balled into fists he let out a frustrated huff as he made the final stretch to his door. Shoving the key aggressively into the hole and bursting through the door, Demyx burst up in at the sound.

"Jesus Axel, what the fuck is going on?" He was wearing those ducky pajamas again. It was too much.

"Later Dem, right now, I need you." With that he crossed the room and jumped on the mulleted blonde, crashing his lips against the other boys. He immediately straddled the younger boy and wrapped his hands around his back crashing Demyx into the headboard as he attacked him lips, giving the other boy absolutely no room for argument.

Eventually Axel needed to breathe, and he pulled back. Demyx was gasping for air, his teeny tiny reading glasses now pushed up to the bridge of his nose. Axel smirked and quickly removed them along with the dirty book that was caught between them rather uncomfortably.

"Jesus Ax, what the hell, the freshman not enough for you this year?" He was still catching his breath, but it caught in his throat when Axel began kissing his neck, reaching out with his tongue every few kisses and eventually full on licking and sucking his neck, his long fingers reaching out to start undoing the buttons of his new favorite pajamas.

"Just shut up and get undressed will ya" He drew out again Demyx's hot wet flesh and he continued to abuse the area. Demyx couldn't stop the moan that came from his mouth as he arched his back, allowing Axel to slip his shirt off his shoulders, down to his elbows. He reached up and unbuttoned his own white button down, that was a little dirty on his side from where he had Roxas leaned up next to him. Roxas…

He looked at the lithe blonde beneath him and tried to imagine what this would be like with Roxas. Kissing his neck, licking and sucking down to his chest, pausing to play a bit at those taut little buds that protruded from the boys skin. He frowned when Demyx didn't finish remove his shirt for him.

"Dem do I have to do _all_ of the work _and_ fuck you into oblivion?" He shed his own shirt and started to undo his belt buckle. "Or do you just like to be a bad boy?" He smirked and raised his eyebrow, taking his belt all the way off, folding it in half, and snapping it with a loud

_*CRACK*_

The blondes eyes widened at the sound and quickly took off his own shirt, Axel could feel him growing hard beneath him.

"Good boy" he purred out and went back to attacking the blonde's neck, and Demyx couldn't hold back the desperate sounds that sprung from his lips at the torturous pleasure the older boy was eliciting. He worked his way down Demyx' chest, stopping at his hard nipples, alternating between lapping at and biting other buds, just like he had imagined doing to Roxas. The blondes could do nothing, and Axel had his arms pinned to his sides, squirming and moaning like he'd never been touched like this before.

Once he had decided the younger boy had had enough he finally released him. His cock was as hard as a fucking rock now and he was still so fired up about the nights previous events, Demyx had no idea what he was in for. He stood up and shed his pants, shoes and socks. Not in that order.

Reaching out, he began to massage the other boys tented bulge which was stretching out the ducky pj's. Demyx threw his mohawk back and clenched at the sheets beside him, sweat starting to roll down his body which was littered with big purple hickeys.

Axel yanked the pajamas off the boy and was pleased to find out his roommate was not wearing any boxers. He smirked at the look his friend was giving him of complete desire, oh how Axel loved the control. He lowly kissed and licked his way up _both_ of Deymx's soft, tan legs. The younger boy was trembling beneath him when he finally reached out with his saliva coated tongue running his tongue along the underside of the blondes length, swirling it around at the top.

"Aghhh! Oh God!" the blonde cried fisting his hands in the sheets, throwing his head back in ecstasy.

Axel smirked "Oh Dem, Axel is just fine." He purred out before engulfing the younger boy's entire length into his mouth alternating between sucking, swirling his tongue around the length, and flicking underneath his head and instead the slit.

The blonde was a wreck, he was shaking in pleasure making the most delicious noises, it was more than enough the keep the redhead going. It had been a while and he forgot how sexy Demyx could be. He reached out to gently fondle the boys sack causing the younger boy to lose the last bit of self-control he had as he bucked his hips wildly into Axels mouth.

He grabbed the boy's hip with his free hand and kept working the boy beneath him mercilessly. Feeling the blonde quickly starting to get close to his release, Axel decided to have some extra fun. Pulling away from the whimpering blonde he took 3 fingers and hold them up to the Demyx' mouth.

"Suck" he ordered, and the boy greedily took the fingers into his mouth, sucking and twirling his tongue all around. Axel went back to abusing the boys red weeping member, he could feel him moaning all around his fingers and Axel hummed in response causing Demyx to release his fingers with a cry. Axel wasted no time in inserting a finger into the boys tight entrance.

Demyx groaned and couldn't help himself "Fuck Axel!" The phrase shot right through him and down to his heat, he was so hard it was almost painful, but he _loved_ this. He loves having his lover at his mercy, screaming his name, lost in pleasure. It was part of the reason he never had any problems getting laid, he always made sure he gave them a good time.

Not wasting any time, he quickly inserted another finger and began fucking the blonde whilst taking Demyx all the way into his mouth and _swallowing._ The blonde all but screamed and released his seed into Axels awaiting mouth.

He continued to finger fuck the boy throughout his orgasm, eagerly drinking down the white liquid. When the streams stopped flowing and the member in his mouth began to grow soft, he inserted his final finger, scissoring and stretching the boy out. A wicked grin spread across Axels face as he hooked his finger, aiming for that spot he knew would make the blonde below him see stars.

"FUCK!" The blondes entire body convulsed, still so sensitive from the orgasm that just a moment before racked through his body. Axel was so ready to fuck the blonde until he cried for mercy. He retreated his fingers from the warm, wet cavern and he heard a whimper from his shaking, blushing boy beneath him. Demyx's eyes were screwed shut, his lips parted in bliss. Axel spat on his hand and slickened his shaft quickly.

"On your hands and knees" he ordered. The blonde opened his glazed over eyes and slowly attempted to comply with Axels demand but was too slow for the redhead. He flipped the boy over with little effort. Aligning the blonde's hips with his own, he sheathed himself in the tight passageway to the hilt.

Demyx cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain but Axel planned on giving him no time to adjust. He withdrew almost all the way out before slamming into the blonde over and over again at a steady speed, relentlessly he fucked the other boy, hitting his prostate dead on every time. The younger boy's arms eventually gave out and he was now chest down on the bed, handing outstretching fisting the sheets above him with white knuckles. He was screaming into the mattress in ecstasy. Axel smirked at the arousing sight, sweat running down his face and stinging his eyes.

His release quickly approaching he decided he'd rather cum to a show. Grabbing the inside of Demyx's leg he spun the over onto his back and tossed back ankles over his shoulders. His member which was already rock hard and leaking with precum. He still had some cum from earlier splattered on his stomach.

"Mmm Dem, what a dirty boy you are, look a what a mess you are making." With that he wrapped his fingers around the blonde's cock pumping in time with his thrusts. It only took about a minute for Demyx to come again, screaming Axels names, and spraying sticky white onto Axel's chest, some of it already dripping down onto the exhausted blonde. Axel held out as long as he could before he felt that white hot relief wash through his as she shot his load into the awaiting cavity, grunting hard.

He took a moment to relish in the feeling of relief and content that settled in before slipping out, earning a soft noise from the blonde, his eyes still scrunched closed. Axel collapsed next to his friend and both just lay there trying to watch their breath. After a couple of all minutes later Axel rolled over in all his glory and kissed Demyx on his forehead, the blonde finally opened his eyes at the touch,

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Axel softly stroked the boy's cheek before rolling off the bed to grab a couple of tissues to clean himself up. He slipped his boxers back on and made his way back to the boy on the bed who was now struggling to prop himself up on his elbows. He grabbed a few more tissues and cleaned up to boys stomach gingerly.

"Well, maybe a little bit, but you know I like it rough." He giggled and took the rest of the tissues from Axel to clean off his nether regions. Axel chuckled and walked into the closet to find something suitable to wear to sleep, settling for the first pair of basketball shorts he found. When he entered their room Demyx was back in his ducky pajamas, but now was busy making himself comfortable in Axels bed. He raised an eyebrow at the boy who just laughed.

"Hey, you're the one that decided to make my bed into a huge mess." He threw a pillow at the redhead who easily dodged.

"Alright fair enough." He raised his hands in surrender. "But scoot over will ya? That's my side."

"Only if you hand me my book and my glasses." He giggled, already moving to the other side. Axel handed him the requested items and grabbed his weed and papers, quickly rolling a small joint. Once finished he opened the window behind his bed, sticking on ashtray on the sill.

He hopped into bed reaching his arm around the blonde and bringing him to his chest, he knew he liked to cuddle after sex. Demyx has a king sized bed, he could have slept in his bed and avoided the mess easily, he was just making up excuses but Axel didn't mind. The younger boy snuggled close to him, perching his glasses on the end of hose nose immediately re-emerging himself in the smut.

"What am I not enough for you? You came twice?" He joked.

"Hey I was in the middle of a really juicy part when you came flying his here like a furious sex crazed maniac and totally interrupted me…" He looked up at Axel who was in the middle of taking a hit. "What was that all about anyways, you said you would tell me later!"

"Yeah, but now I'm not in the mood to get all fired up again, so later will have to mean later." He smirked and blew smoke rings at the boy.

"Axel you tease!"

**AN: Almost 6400 words! Yes, the first lemon in this fic is AkuDem. I just always feel like Axel and Dem used to hook up before Roxas came into the picture. I wanted to give them a shout out before he locks it down with the love of his life. I hope that you all at least enjoyed reading this chapter, and if not hopefully the lemon will be enough to keep you coming back. This just took me a really long time to write and I feel like I just want to have progressed for much further in this story already. I hope that eventually I will get some readers and reviewers. If you read, if you could please take the time to review the so it would mean so much to me if you could just say something. **


	7. Mauled by a Falcon

_**Ansem The Wise Preparatory Boarding School**_

_Chapter Seven_

**AN: I just have to say thank you so much to the two people who have taken the time to review this story! It means so much to me. **

Roxas fidgeted with the thick wooly scarf wrapped around his neck, it was way too hot to be wearing this in the September heat. When he woke up that morning he was faced with a choice, he could be the freak with the 3 giant slightly scabbed over cuts spanning his entire neck, or he could be that freak in the scarf while it's 75 degrees outside. He had figured he would be scarf guy, hopefully less questions this way.

He was only half way through his first period and was thinking maybe being scabby neck guy wouldn't have been so bad as he felt sweat start to bead on his forehead. Tapping his pencil restlessly he tried to pay attention but failed miserably. Who teaches Latin anyways?

His mind wandered back to the previous night's events and to a certain redhead he couldn't seem to get out of his head. He realized he was blushing, remembering the feeling of Axels lips pressed to his forehead. How dare he humiliate him like that in front of Sora and Riku! The looks on both of their faces as Axel stormed out of the room though was priceless.

"Rox, who the heck _was_ that guy! I mean I get it, his name is Axel, but I mean who _is_ he! His twin slowly emerging from his hiding place behind Riku.

"I don't know Sora, I just met him tonight." He was so not in the mood for the 3rd degree right now.

"Well he is scary!" Sora cried glancing to Riku for support. "I wonder how he knows that Larxene girl, she's scary too! I can't believe she did this to Roxas!" Sora stared at his brother, sadness and guilt appeared in his eyes.

"Where were you tonight? We were all at dinner, hanging out having a good time, and then out of nowhere you just disappeared. I was worried about you." The big puppy eyes were killing Roxas but he was too angry to be swayed.

"Oh were _WE _all having a good time or we _YOU_ having a good time with your friends after you ditched me with that girl, you didn't even notice when I left!" How dare Sora try and turn this around on him.

"Maybe if you weren't too busy ignoring me for your friends, this never would have happened in the first place!" He yelled. Yeah, definitely not in the mood right now.

Riku stayed silent, he had known the twins since preschool, and he knew it was better to just stay out of it. Sora looked away ashamed.

"I-I'm sorry Rox, you're right… I'm a bad brother." He sniffled and the blonde could see tears start to well up in his brother's eyes. Well now he felt bad, it wasn't Sora's job to take care of him

"So… Stop, I'm sorry ok, this isn't your fault. I guess I was just feeling lonely and a little left out, so I decided to just turn in early, I got lost and when I finally made it back to the dorm that bitch just jumped me." It was_ mostly_ the truth. He didn't really want to go into crying the bathroom, Axel catching him, then trying to cheer him up with ice cream and the clock tower, not to mention the almost kiss…

"And Axel just _happened_ to be there, and just randomly stopped her for no reason other than to help you?" Riku finally spoke. His eyes were serious and full of questioning.

"Yes." Roxas said with confidence but he could feel the blush rising in his cheeks.

"But didn't he say something about that girl being in some 'Organization' and not to mess with them? Why would he get in the middle of that?" Sora looked between the two for answers.

"Because that was Axel Heart, and he is one of the most ruthless members of The Organization." Roxas felt his heart drop, so that is why Larxene had back to him, he was her 'senior member' as he remembered Axel saying. He turned to the silver haired boy to address his last sentence, but his twin beat him to it. Must be there weird twin telepathy thing people are always talking about.

"What?! So he's one of the bad guys?" Sora cried

Roxas frowned, 'bad guy'? What were they 7? Besides aside from continuously hitting on him, the redhead had been nothing but good to him.

"Sora sometimes, in the real world, it's not as simple as good and bad." He don't know why he felt the need to stand up for Axel.

"But sometimes it is that simple, and yes Sora, he's a bad guy." Riku locked his hard eyes with Roxas'.

"You know you could be nicer when you talk about the guy that saved me from that she-devil. You didn't see her eyes, she was not going to stop with just this!" Roxas gestured to his neck.

"But why would he stop her if he is a bad guy and they are friends?" Sora asked innocently.

"I don't think they are friends Sora, they are both just in The Organization." He wanted to facepalm so bad right now at his brother. Sometimes Sora was just too innocent for his own good.

"I still don't understand what The Organization is… And what's the 'black market'" The brunette scratched his head like all this thinking was making him itchy.

Riku sighed and took a big breath so he could explain some of the adult worlds unpleasantries to the innocent brunette.

"The black market is an underground or shadow economy. Not literally So, but figuratively. Basically, The Organization provides the school with illegal commodities, alcohol, cigarettes, drugs, pornography, and basically anything else you would pay to get your hands on. They are brutal about their business and think they run this school." He paused and placed his hand protectively on Sora's shoulder and Roxas saw Sora gaze up at Riku with a strange glint in his eye.

"Sora, I don't want you to have anything to do with them, do you understand me? They are bad news and you'll just end up getting hurt." The brunette nodded wordlessly at the older boy.

*RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG*

The bell pulled Roxas from his daydream and back to reality. Great, he had spaced out the for the entire lesson, he didn't even hear if there was homework. So much for starting out on the right foot. He quickly shoved all of his belongings in his backpack and pulled out his map of the school.

Focused solely on the map on his was out of class, he cursed himself for not scoping out his classes ahead of time with Riku and Sora yesterday before the orientation. Failing to notice the human being in front of him, Roxas slammed into the other party, knocking both parties to the ground.

He was ready to yell at the other person to watch where they are going (even though this was clearly Roxas' fault) until he realized the person he ran into was Kairi's roommate. What was her name again? Nadine? Naomi?

"Oh… I- I am so sorry, I- I didn't mean to-" She stuttered out, slowly trying to pick up her things, she seemed to have multiple sketchbooks with her, some of the pages falling open to reveal beautiful and incredibly realistic drawings. He couldn't help himself as he grabbed one and started to flip through the pages.

"Wow, these are really good." He said as he handed the book back to him. She blushed and looked away.

"Thank you, Roxas." He looked at the girl before him, seeing her in a different light than yesterday. She was a small skinny girl with white blonde hair and blue, almost sad eyes. She had on the standard issue uniform for girls, a light blue plaid skirt, crisp white button up, and a navy sweater with the school's insignia printed in the corner. She definitely was pretty, but he didn't feel anything like he felt when he was with Axel.

"No, I'm sorry. It's Namine right?" He asked. She just nodded in response and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"I was just too focused on this map, I didn't check out my classes ahead of time, and now I have no idea where I am going." He admitted and sighed, this day was not going as planned. It seems nothing here was going to go to plan. She smiled kindly back.

"What's your next class?" She offered him a small smile and he was glad to accept it.

"Uhh it looks like I have English next with Ms. Lockheart." He recalled the brunette from the Orientation yesterday and was honestly intimidated by her.

"Oh, I have her next too, I'll show you where it is." She smiled sweetly at him. Roxas was grateful and gave her a smile back, he was genuinely glad to have run into her. Letting her lead him to their next class and they sat together in the second row. Still studious, but with less pressure then sitting in the front row.

It turned out that he had his third period class with Namine, Sora and Kairi for P.E. taught by Miss Yuffie as she asked them to call her. She was going to take it easy on them today, doing basic stretches, evaluations of skill levels, then asked the students to jog on the track the remaining 20 min. The four freshmen had slowed to a walk on the far side of the track and were chatting in respective boy girl couples.

Roxas watched Kairi's eyes when they lay on Sora, the sparkle, the love, the _longing_ for him. He smiled, I was nice that his brother was with someone that cared for him so much. They linked just pinky fingers and their hands swung back and forth between them. He blushed slightly and felt the need to look away. Would he ever have someone to share private intimate moments with?

Turning his head to Namine, he found out that she knew about his and Sora's situation and that Cloud was their brother, she blushed when she said the eldest Stife's name and he had to laugh, Cloud had that effect on a _lot_ of girls. He also found out that she was the heiress to a chemical company, her parents spent most of their time travelling but she loved to spend time with them when she could on holiday breaks. Apparently in the summer her family spends 6 weeks on a little island on the south of France, that was where she discovered her love for art, it was just so beautiful, and she felt so inspired.

Something about the girl made Roxas feel calm and relaxed, she reminded him a little of Olette with her overly kind ways, it just made Roxas feel more at home. She must have been _really_ shy because she kept blushing at everything Roxas said.

"C'mon you four, quit slacking lets pick up the pace!" He groaned and at least started to appear like he was jogging even though he wasn't really going much faster than before.

"Alright Rox, I'll race you!" Sora called and dashed ahead, Roxas hot on his tails. Can't let his little brother by 11 minutes beat him at a footrace! They both made it around the final bend and were neck in neck, Roxas was giving it about 95% but in the last couple feet pushed himself the last couple of feet and crossed the finish line first, cheering loudly.

Sora started laughing behind him and the two collapsed on the ground in a fit of giggles trying to catch their breath. He felt like his body was on a high, this was the best that he had felt since he had started here, he shut his eyes and immediately fiery red hair and jade eyes flashed in the darkness and he bolted up, shaken. What the hell is that about?

The girls had finally caught up and were laughing pretty hard themselves at the boys on the ground.

"You two never change, so competitive!" Kairi exclaimed reaching her hand down to help her boyfriend to his feet. Sora and Roxas were pretty small so at 5'4" the red head had no problem hoisting Sora from the ground.

Namine extended her own hand to Roxas to help him up, which he accepted but tried to do most of the heavy lifting, she just seemed so small and frail he didn't think she could pull him up. He supposed he should be happy that she was so small, smaller than a short boy like him… She seemed to like him too, he should be taking in her body from this angle in her gym uniform; short shorts and tight t shirt that stretched tightly over the smallish chest this girl had. Not that she looked bad or anything, just proportionate to her body. I mean, he guessed it looked good? He knew he liked the way she smiled at him.

"Now that's more like it boys! Girl's, fitness is not just for the men, next time I want to see you out there busting your butts just as hard!" She pumped her fist in the air and Roxas wanted to laugh at how ridiculous the adult looked right now. He would hardly call her outfit appropriate wearing short shorts, and thigh high black socks with black athletic shoes. She had on a white t shirt with a black tank top layered on top and a black sweatband. She kind of looked like an emo extra in an 80's aerobics video.

The rest of the class had now gathered around and was dismissed back to the locker room to change, freshen up, even take a quick shower if needed. And not one of those horrifying group showers one thinks of when you think showering in a high school locker room, but nice individual stalls with opaque glass shower doors, the same ones in the showers of the dorms.

Normally, even with the level of "privacy" he wouldn't want to shower during the school day, but because he was still trying to hide his cuts, he still dressed as warm as humanly possibly even finding a way to tie his hoodie up right under his chin that hid the scabby bloody lines. This resulted in him being drenched in sweat and would rather not go through the rest of the day smelling this awful.

He grabbed a towel and made his way into the showers barefoot, but fully dressed. Stepping into the shower and was SO GLAD to peel off his disgusting gym clothes and let the warm water run over his body, hissing a bit when the stream came in contact with the sensitive lines on his neck. He shampooed and conditioned first so he could make sure and leave the conditioner in as long as possible while he was washing his body.

As he began to wash his body, his mind started to drift again to the redhead and he stilled. He tried to push the thoughts from his mind, to instead think of Namine and her tight t shirt, but he couldn't escape the fire that burned through him. He felt his whole body blushing as he remembered Axels lips on his forehead, he felt like he could feel the spot where his lips made contact burning him. It's been burning since last night…

Slowly, he felt a stirring in his gut and an unfamiliar heat pooling in his nether regions. His eyes grew wide as he looked down and saw his member twitch, beginning to wake up. He immediately turned the shower on cold and couldn't stop himself from crying out when he was hit with the icy blast.

He forced himself to stand under the freezing water for a full minute to make sure he washed all impure thoughts from his mind. At the end of 60 seconds, he still could feel his forehead burn, but at least the heat in his groin has dissipated. Shaking, he turned the water off and realized he must have been daydreaming a little longer than he though as it was complete silence in the boy's locker room.

'_Damn' _He hadn't brought his school clothes to change back into. Thankful for the empty room he wrapped a towel around his waist and gathered his dirty clothes to dump back in his locker.

Exiting the shower, he rounded the corner to the alcove in which he locker was and almost had a heart attack. Not 5 feet from him, with his wild red hair and crazy jade eyes Axel was placing a backpack into a locker just a few down from Roxas'. As soon as the redhead laid eyes on the blonde he closed the locker door quickly, a devilish smile playing across his lips.

"Now Roxy if you had changed your mind about fucking me you could have just said so." His eyes roamed over Roxas' still wet body in an obscene way. He felt slightly violated but he was frozen in place, powerless to stop Axel from making his way over to him, even going as far as dropping his dirty gym clothes on the ground. He knew he must look like a fucking idiot right now.

Thankfully, the redhead just reached out with his long fingers and traced the outline of one of the cuts from yesterday. He was so close, Roxas could feel his breath and he wanted to die as he felt the heat begin to rise again in his belly. He could NOT let Axel see him like this, it would give him the wrong impression.

"Relax kid, I'm just messing with you, how are you?" His face became more serious, when he was done tracing the cut, hit finger drifted upwards and was now softly resting underneath Roxas' chin. The bi-polar change of personalities with this guy must be a frequent occurrence.

Roxas opened his mouth to reply but found only a small squeak come out. Mortified, he shoved Axel away from him and quickly mumbled that he was fine before picking up his clothes and finishing his journey to the locker, quickly opening it and pulling out his school clothes, he glanced over his shoulder to see if Axel was still looking at him, he gulped at the hungry look he saw in those eyes.

Axel chuckled and sighed turning around to give the blonde some privacy. _'See would a 'bad guy' do that Riku?'_ He thought to himself as he hastily dressed in his pants and button up before alerting Axel it was safe to turn around. The older boy laughed at Roxas towel drying his hair and the way it sprung instantly back to its crazy spikey style.

"And I thought you styled it that way." Axel joked and reached out to ruffle the blondes hair, without thinking Roxas stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. He saw Axels eyes immediately drop to the protruding, pink, lip and immediately sucked it back in, biting lightly. This seemed to cause a sparkle in Axels eyes. Didn't he read somewhere that that was like scientific proof that you find someone attractive? His cheeks flooded red and he bat Axels hand away and sat on the bench to tie his shoes.

"No, it's always just done this on its own." His heart was racing but he was trying to play it cool. Once finished he pulled on his school uniform sweater and wrapped the scarf around his neck. Axel raised his eyebrow.

"Don't you think it's a little warm for that?" He gestured at the inappropriate clothing.

"I didn't want anyone asking about the marks on my neck." He narrowed his eyes. He didn't have to explain himself to Axel. This didn't phase the redhead though as he just smirked.

"You know people will just think you are trying to hide a hickey." He pointed out.

"Well I guess I would rather have them think that than ask me why I look like I was mawled by a falcon or something." Roxas had had about enough, he needed to get away from Axel at any cost. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't handle these feelings he was having.

"A falcon?" The red head was amused.

"Yeah, ya know, with their talons or something. Anyways, why are you in here, are you stalking me now?" He spoke with more distaste than he actually felt and he could tell it struck a nerve with the redhead.

"What the fuck is that about? And no, for your information I have weight training after gym so I thought I would just put my backpack in the locker now so I didn't have to carry it around at lunch." His eyes and narrowed and his voice was slightly colder. Roxas felt bad, he didn't mean to offend him.

"Axel, I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. And thanks by the way, if I didn't say that yesterday." He looked away, embarrassed. Again, the redhead shifted emotions on a dime and was back to looking at him like he was a snack, that damn sexy smirk plastered on his face.

"Hey, anything for your Roxy baby." He winked at Roxas and he felt his heart flip. _'Damn'_ He really needed to get his emotions under control, what was happening to him?

"C'mon I'm sure your brother and his little boyfriend are wondering where you are, lets go get some lunch?" He waited for Roxas to nod and then Roxas let himself be led out of the locker room into a hallway bound for the dining hall.

"That's not his boyfriend, that's just Riku, they are just really close, they have been best friends since preschool, and he's very protective of Sora that's all. Plus Sora has a girlfriend." He was used to people having strange thoughts about Riku and Sora, but they were just really close. Like brothers.

He watched the redhead roll his eyes, "Alright whatever you say Roxy, your brother is straight, and I am a virgin." Roxas couldn't help but laugh, but quickly remembered he needed to defend his brother.

"Sora is _so_ straight. He has a girlfriend, her name is Kairi and she actually goes here. They've been dating since the seventh grade!" He knew he had won, no way to argue there.

"Oh please that boy is practically begging for someone to throw him over a table and fuck him until he cries" Axel threw out, making sure to walk as close to Roxas as possible so he could stroke a piece of Roxas' hair at the end of the sentence, like is implying Roxas was the same way. Roxas' face turned beet red.

"Oh my god, do you just talk like that all the time?!" He was so embarrassed. Maybe he was just a prude but he just wasn't used to hearing people speak so vulgar. Axel looked like he had just been given a compliment.

"Maybe I'm just trying to see that pretty blush on your face." Axel said a little quieter for Roxas' sake now that they were entering the more crowded dining hall. Roxas scanned the room for his 'friends' but didn't see anyone yet so he just followed Axel and got in line. The pair made their way down the lunch line and Roxas was amazed and mildly grossed out by the amount of food that Axel piled on his tray. How the hell could he eat like that and still be so in shape? Not that he had been noticing the older boys body at all…

Except that it was so difficult because Axel looked like a god. He towered over most of the school population, his bright red hair and striking emerald eyes, with those small tattoos under them gave him an almost other worldly glow to him, He seemed to float around on a bed of confidence and swagger, exuding sexuality with every step. He must have his clothes custom tailored as his pants and shirt were fit perfectly to his body, you could see the defined muscles of his calves and thighs through the soft material of his blue pants, biceps and pecs rippled against the clean white shirt he had rolled up to his elbows in the heat. Everything about him screamed dangerous, bad boy, and yet, here he was goofing around with Roxas in the lunch line.

"Ah, there goes the happy couple now" The boy he was just ogling pointed and following the finger Roxas saw his brother and Riku walking to join Kairi and Namine at a circular table in the middle of the hall. He frowned at Axel who just laughed and slightly hip checked Roxas, sending him a couple steps off balance to the right.

"Will you relax blondie, I swear if you don't pull that stick outta your ass soon I'm going to have to reach in there and do it for you." He leaned within a couple inches of Roxas' lips causing his eyes to go wide again, before the redhead pulled back laughing.

"Well I'd love to stay, and I'll miss you Roxy, but I have important business to attend to doll, I'll see you later." And with a wink he was off, striding over to a long table under the window in the corner that was set back a little more than the rest. He saw him take a set next to some sandy haired blonde that smiled at him very affectionately and leaned against the redhead. Something within Roxas felt sour, what was that? Jealousy? Oh god…

Next to him was a pink haired guy who seemed half interested in what the blonde was trying to tell him, next to him at the head of the table was some dude with long blue hair and a large scar shaped like and X across his face. Roxas wondered what terrible thing must have happened for him receive that mark. He briefly wondered if it had anything to do with the blonde that made his marks. Next to Blue haired guy was DREADLOCK GUY AND LARXENE. Trying to control his breathing he tried to remind himself he was in a public place, nothing was going to happen to him here, plus Axel had said he would not let her hurt him. The last at the table was, _is that Riku's roommate Zexion? _He hadn't said anything about HIM being in The Organization.

He slowly made his way over to Sora's friends table after realizing he had just been standing at the edge of the food line staring at Axel and then The Organization since he had left. He took a seat in between Riku and Namine, still staring at the table.

"Hey Rox, what are you so fascinated with?" Sora asked and Roxas broke his gaze immediately, only now noticing all 4 others at the table looking at him. What is he going to say, he was staring at the gorgeous redhead wondering more about what him and his gang were talking about? He didn't have a chance to respond before Riku decided to poke his nose into his business again.

"Were you talking to Axel again?" the silverette questioned sitting straight up with the best posture any boy growing up an elite family held, one of power, one of command. Roxas was not so easily intimidated and gave a death glare to the older boy for bringing this up in front of Sora and the girls most of all. He had warned both him and Sora last night to keep the secret of Larxene and Dreadlock dude (he never did find out what his real name was).

"Axel Heart? How do you know him?" Kairi asked with a questioning look. Great _thanks_ Riku…

"I don't know him really, I just met him yesterday, and then just bumped into him again just now. That's. It." He ground out, mostly for Riku. Who did he think he was to get himself involved in Roxas's business just because he is Sora's twin? Roxas could handle himself, always has always will.

"Oh my god you TALKED to him! He's like a legend around here! All the girls, and actually some guys talk about him. He is charming, and sexy, and wild! You should hear some of the stories I've heard about the things he's done.

"Gee Kai, could you be more desperate…" Riku mumbled out and the girls face turned the color of her hair. '

"No no no not like that! I'm just saying… I mean it's obscene. I'm happy here with my Sora. I'm just saying it's crazy what I've heard, apparently, it's his second attempt at Junior year, went a little too hard with the partying, should've gotten expelled apparently but his dad paid them off enough to just make him repeat Junior year. I hear he's a pyromaniac too." The girl went on and on with the gossip she had heard about Axel.

"I have no interest in crazy men like that when I have my Sora." She scrunched up her nose and planted a kiss right on Sora lips, surprising him Roxas could swear Kairi's eyes were open the entire kiss and she was glaring hard at Riku.

Roxas pressed his lips in a straight line. Maybe Axel was picking up on something he hadn't really let himself notice before. Riku and Kairi were sort of fighting over Sora right now. Sora just looked like Sora, completely oblivious to what was happening around him. Namine had taken out her sketchbook and was clutching it close as to not let anyone see her work in progress. Roxas started poking at his lunch and turned his gaze back to Axel's table. That other blonde was awfully familiar with Axel, feeding him food, touching his arm, Roxas felt his hand clutching his fork tighter and tighter.

"Jeez Roxas what are you like in love with him or something?" Laughed Kairi. Damn, he didn't realize how obvious his staring at Axel was. He scoffed at her, had to play it cool.

"Yea right, I'm just trying to figure out what those girls find so appealing." He hoped he wasn't being to obvious. He's barely able to handle feeling these feelings, let alone admit them to the table.

"I don't know I guess I could see it." The entire group, including Namine who hadn't looked up once, looked at Sora who just blushed.

"You know in like a guy to guy way, like I can appreciate that he is an attractive guy, man to man." Sora sputtered out awkwardly and Roxas saw a small smirk play on Rikus face and a sour pout to come over Kairi's.

The rest of lunch went by without much incident. He wanted to talk to Axel again before class, but he didn't really know what to say. He felt like an idiot, he didn't even know this guy and now he wanted to just go up and talk to him. And apparently, he was a drug dealer and who else knows what!

Roxas spent the rest of his school day trying so hard to pay attention to the tasks at hand, but always felt he is mind wander back to thoughts of red and green. But who was the other blonde boy, and Kairi did say he was a slut, but the way she said it implied he was known for being good in bed.

What the hell would Roxas even to give there, he had literally only kissed one girl in his life and it was only a peck during spin the bottle. He just never cared to date before, his focus always been on school, his friends, and his family. Toss in some video games and he really didn't have time for much else in middle school.

Why, WHY! Why did he have to maybe, possible, oh can he even think it to himself. '_Am I gay?'_ He cringed and pinched the bridge of his nose. What had he done to deserve this. This was going to ruin his entire well thought out life plan of marriage, kids, a house in the suburbs. What will Cloud say? He is kind of a tough guy so maybe he won't be OK with it.

If Axel is a slut then he defiantly didn't want to be just another notch in his bed post, and maybe his entire nice guy demeanor was only to aid with getting into his pants. Maybe he didn't care about Roxas at all. Maybe he even had Larxene set the whole thing up so he could save him and be the good guy.

No…That wouldn't make sense, Axel seemed REALLY mad at her yesterday, but at lunch he was totally cool to her face. At least he has kept his word about not telling her that he knew anything about the kiss, and if he set the whole thing up he would have had to set the kiss up too and that doesn't even seem possible. No there was no way. But Axel could still just be playing nice to get in his pants, and there will be no pants getting in of any kind happening any time soon. Axel should just forget about Roxas and Roxas should just forget about Axel because obviously they have nothing in common and should have nothing to do with each other.

After his last class of the day that he happened to have with Sora, he went straight back to his dorm and did all of him homework, including Latin which he had been able to ask Namine about since it seemed they were sort of friends now. He had until dinner before he knew he would see Axel again and he just wanted to enjoy a couple of torture free hours where he wasn't questioning his sexuality over this bad news redhead. He felt like he had been doing homework for 3 hours already but by the time he had finished it was only 4:30.

With nothing better to do he walked over and slouched down in his beanbag with his Xbox, settling with playing Call of Duty to numb his mind. He knew Sora and Kairi went to go watch Riku's lacrosse practice, which is probably just a lie that they told to poor little lonely sexually inexperienced Roxas. Oh yeah, killing people felt great right now.

A knock came on his door and it should have surprised him since he knew where everyone that knew him here was at, but he was too immersed in his game and instead just called out "Door's open!"

He heard the door open and close and someone wordlessly enter the room, but he was currently being ambushed and couldn't take a millisecond to look at who it was, about a minute later he was dead and cursing wildly kicking his feet and waving his hands before a seductive laugh to he remembered that someone had entered the room while he was playing, he slightly turned his head, just to be reassured of what was already clear from a laugh like _that_.

The long legs clad in those perfectly tailored pants, the casual sleeves rolled up, tie undone just hanging around either side of rested casually against the perfect chest. He gulped as he spied the first licks of the fiery spikey red hair and finally his eyes connected with brilliant sapphire. _Axel_ was in his room.

**AN: Oh my god finally this is starting to get somewhere! By the way THANK SO SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS THEY MEAN THE WORLD TO ME! Don't worry guys, I don't know how much longer I can keep Roxas and Axel apart. I mean, have you MET Axel, he will have his Roxy. In other new, if anyone would like to help contribute to this story please drop me an idea in a review. If I use it I will shout you out! Also, if anyone out there is interested in voting, who would like to see CloudxLeon and who would like to see CloudxTifa.**


	8. The Organization

_**Ansem The Wise Preparatory Boarding School**_

_Chapter Eight – The Organization_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.**

Axel told himself it was to finish what he started and finally fuck that cute little blonde, but deep down he knew he just had to see him again, sex or no sex. He had just finished up with one of his frequent clients Seifer, turned out the wannabe bad boy had a one last summer blowout this weekend on Daddy's yacht and he needed a little pick me up. Right. Now.

After the exchange of cash for the cocktail of coke, adderall and oxys, the redhead was planning on just heading back to his dorm when he spied Sora and his 'girlfriend' sitting in the stands watching the boy's lacrosse team. Axel smirked and could only guess that if he looked over to the field, he would see at least one player with long silver hair.

Scanning the rest of the crowd, he didn't see Roxas. Frowning, he placed one foot after the next up the rickety metal bleachers until he reached the brunettes row. He smirked, Sora hadn't noticed him yet, his eyes too busy following a certain someone up and down the field. His girlfriend looked bored, she was staring at her nails.

Pleased with himself for successfully sneaking up on the pair, he plopped down next to Sora earning himself a high-pitched squeal from the brunette and a surprised look from the redhead.

"Hey kid, what's shaking, who's your friend." He waggled his eyebrows at the girl who blushed and giggled. Sora looked scared to death of him. Oh well, nothing new there…

"Oh h-hi Axel. Um... This is uh, this, this is, um…" Sora fumbled over his words and quickly glanced between the two redheads, he was too cute. The girl obviously had enough and bravely reached out her hand over the brunette's lap for a handshake.

"Hi, I'm Kairi, your Axel Heart, right?" She batted her eyelashes at him. He smirked, reaching for the hand offered to him, but instead of shaking it, he turned it on its side and placed a gentle kiss on top.

"Kairi?" He looked eyes with her, lips hovering just above her warm flesh. "It's a _pleasure_ to meet you." He drew out in a low voice watching her gulp. He just couldn't help it, he knew the affect he could have on people and absolutely loved the power, the control of having everyone always eating out of the palm of his hand. He released the now speechless girls' hand and turned his attention back to the twin.

"So, where's your brother at?" He used his most charming smile on the boy hoping to coax him out of his shell. It seemed to work slightly, and the brunette was finally able to string together a complete sentence.

"He's probably still in our room, I invited him to come with us, but he said he was going to start on his homework." Sora wrinkled his nose at the work 'homework' like it was offensive with Axel quickly following suit. What kind of person did their homework right after school?

Rising, he smiled at the freshmen below him before bidding them a "Thanks kids" and loudly traipsed back down the bleachers. A couple of students turned to stare, but as soon as they saw Axel they turned right back around. It was about a 10 minute walk from the athletic fields to the boy's dormitory and he decided to light up a smoke to keep him company on his journey.

"You know this is a no smoking area?" a familiar voice called behind him. A wild smirk came over his face as he turned to face the familiar blonde giving him a no-nonsense look.

"Strifey! Good to see ya man, it's been a while! How was your summer?" He took a long drag of his smoke, blowing it in the other man's direction. Cloud fanned the smoke out of his face with a sour look.

"It was quiet and relaxing, although it looks like my peaceful days are over." Axel swore he almost heard the joke in that sentence, but the older man was completely monotone. Typical Strifey.

"Nah, don't worry about me, I promised I would be a good boy this year." He winked at the blonde who scoffed in response.

"I know your not going to put that out, but could you at least do me a favor and dispose of your trash responsibly?" Cloud crossed his arms over his bulletproof vest. Axel never understand why the head of security had to be dressed like a goddamn SWAT member, but he guessed this school always way a little extra.

"Whatever you say Strifey. you're the boss, right?" The older man just rolled his eyes. "Anyways I hate to run but I have an adorable little blonde I was on the way to see, unless you would like to be my little blonde instead?" he raised his eyebrows and Cloud turned on his heel walking away shaking his head.

"OH C'MON!? YOU KNOW YOU WANT IT!" He yelled, just to be ignored. As he watched the blonde walk away, he was even more convinced that he had to be related to the twins, the resemblance was uncanny.

He made quick work of the rest of the walk to the dorms and disposed of his cigarette butt in the trash near the door, he owed it to Strifey after all he put him through last year. Riding the elevator the one short floor, he felt a strange tightness in his chest. Furrowing his brows and placing a hand over his heart he laughed as he realized he was actually _nervous_. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this way, it was almost… nice.

Stepping out, he took the few steps needed to reach the twins door, he was surprised to hear the familiar voice call out "Door's open" so nonchalantly. He felt his heart skip a beat, _wait what the fuck is that about? _Pushing open the unlocked door he was greeted with the sight ofthe petite blonde almost entirely engulfed in a black bean bag chair, 100% focused in game of Call of Duty.

Quietly, as to not break the boy's concentration, Axel crept over the other bean bag and slowly sunk down into it. Roxas was pretty good, he watched in silence as the blonde was lost in the fictional world. He couldn't stop the small laugh from escaping as the blonde lost and literally threw a fit, complete with kicking legs. The blonde seemed to remember he had company and slowly started turning his head. He watched the boy's eyes start at his shoes and work their way up his body, he got about halfway up and bit his lips earning a grin from the redhead. By the time cerulean eyes locked with his own, Roxas' was as red as a tomato, face so sexy and screwed up while biting his lip in embarrassment. Axel _loved_ it.

"Hey Roxy, so how was you first day?" He threw out casually, the blonde looked at him like he was insane.

"Um… it was okay I guess." He replied unsure of himself, he reached up and grasped the back of his neck. Axel was loving this, he was just so adorable.

"Oh yeah? Anything _exciting _happen?" He said in an almost sing song fashion, attempting to sit up straighter in the bean bag, but to no avail.

"What are you doing here?" The blonde asked in a serious tone. Axel was slightly taken aback. What is with this kid? Why won't his Axel charm work on him?

"What does it look like I'm doing? I came to see how the rest of your first day was!" He didn't let his confidence drop as he beamed a smile at the boy who gave him a questioning look.

"So, you're not just here to try and get into my pants again." Roxas finally spoke, his face slowly turned the color of a tomato. Axel thought about this, it was the same question he has been asking himself on the way over here. He didn't lie to people to get them to sleep with him, he didn't need to do that he had plenty of willing participants. There was just something about Roxas, he couldn't put his finger on him. Yes, he wanted him _so badly_, but he had to admit he _liked_ the kid and just wanted to be around him.

"Well, it definitely would be a bonus, but no Roxy, I'm not just here to 'try and get into your pants'. I really did want to check on you and see how your day was, is that so hard to believe?" As soon as he said it in his sickeningly sweet voice, he wanted to laugh at how ridiculous he sounded. Roxas must have been thinking the same thing because he let out a whole-hearted belly laugh. He knew he should be offended, but that laugh was too contagious and soon they were both rolling on the floor in laughter.

Clutching his side and wiping a tear from his eyes, Axel was finally able to choke out "What's so funny about that?" He couldn't help the absolute joy from spreading through him at Roxas' laughter, it was so pure, so genuine, he'd never heard anything more… beautiful.

The blonde was now sitting on the floor leaning against his bed. His smile was radiant. Axel didn't think he could look away if he tried. Slowly, the laughter dissipated into cute giggles. Finally, he spoke;

"I'm sorry, it's just," the blonde giggled again, "I guess that just wasn't what I was expecting from someone like you." His smile was too much for Axel, he felt like he was going to burst.

"Someone like me huh? And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" He could only assume what he'd heard, gossip at this school travelled fast. The blonde looked away slightly embarrassed. He decided to push his luck a bit further and reach out his with his long leg and tap Roxas' foot playfully. "C'mon Roxy what do you mean?" A smirk on his face as the boy seemed to struggle with an answer.

"I-It's just, I mean, yo-you can come across pretty intimidating, plus from what I've heard you your pretty _popular,_ so why are you wasting your time with me?" Axel was pretty sure that the blonde just called him a slut, but he wasn't wrong… He just laughed.

"I take it by 'popular' you mean I get around," He locked eyes with Roxas and made sure to throw some fire behind his stare, "Which I do, so stop being so concerned that my only interest in you in sex, because believe me, if that's all I wanted I'd have it." Roxas swallowed his arms and his eyes widened, far evident in the swirling blue orbs.

Axel just rolled his eyes and stood up, extending his arm to the frightened freshman beneath him, who accepted the outstretched hand with only minimal hesitation. He pulled the blonde to his feet a little harsher than intended, he was just so _light_. Only about 2-3 inches apart, Roxas stared up at Axel with questioning eyes and a quivering lip. God, it would be so easy to just slowly lean down and capture those pert, pink lips…

"Roxas." Saying his name correctly for the first time hoping to convey trust and seriousness to the younger boy. "You don't have to be afraid of me, I will never hurt you, and I will never make you do anything you don't want to do." He ran a finger along the blonde's jawlines letting it rest right under his chin. "No matter how tempting it is." He winked as he joked to lighten the mood and it seemed to work as the blonde visibly relaxed and smiled.

"You know I'm still not gay right?" Roxas said almost breathlessly. Axel wasn't going to point out that they were still inches apart, Axel holding his chin… If Roxas wasn't gay he would have been half way across the room by now. Instead he just leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

"Well we will just have to see about that won't we Roxy?" He felt the blonde shiver at the warm breath that was undoubtably tickling his ear and neck. When he pulled away, he could have sworn he saw a look of lust and disappointment in the other's eyes.

"So, you never answered me, anything exciting happen on your first day?" He stepped back and collapsed once again into the white beanbag. Man, these things were _so_ not comfortable. He watched as the blonde's face changed from stunned to snarky as he opened his mouth to reply.

"Well, there is this weird red headed guy who keeps following me everywhere, I think he's stalking me!" A mischievous smile dawned that perfect mouth and it set Axels heart on file. He didn't think he had ever been this attracted to anyone in his entire life.

"Ah, so he makes jokes!" Axel exclaimed happily and Roxas laughed collapsing in his own black bean bag chairs. Suddenly Axel remembered what he was going to ask the blonde.

"Hey, I meant to ask you, are you related to Cloud Strife, the head of security?" He watched flicker of fear flash across the blonde's eyes before he shook his head slightly, he didn't look Axel in the eye as he answered.

"Yeah… he's my brother, but please don't mention it to anyone else." He seemed to further sink into the chair.

"Your BROTHER?" He couldn't help the volume of his voice. Why would his brother be working _here? _This school was for the children of the elite of society, the kind of place that Senators and people like Bill Gates would send their kids to. Roxas nodded weakly and began to explain. Hell, Axel didn't even know what his dad did, just that he worked for with the government somehow.

"Yeah, you see Sora and I, we aren't like the rest of you guys here, we're just normal kids, from a regular family. See, my mom, she's always done humanitarian work, it does pay a lot, but it's ya know fulfilling." The blonde smiled as he thought of his mom and it was so _sweet_. Oh, my gods what is wrong with him? He didn't think things were sweet.

"Anyways, she raised the three of us on her own, Cloud is 14 years old than us so he kind of raised us too, got a job here working security and 10 years later is now Chief Security Officer." Axel frowned, that couldn't be the whole story.

"Okay but that doesn't explain why you are_ going_ here." He prodded for more details.

"Over the summer, my mom got her 'job offer of a lifetime' travelling with a great organization curing night blindness in third world countries. Don't give me that look it is a real thing look it up." Axel had turned his questioning look into just a slightly raised brow.

"Anyways, she was going to have to turn it down, but Cloud offered to talk to the school and see if they would give him a discount and apparently it was enough that my mom was able to afford it, but we still had to sell the house and basically everything we have, to do it. I don't even have a home to go back to anymore. I'm literally just stuck here for the next four years with a bunch of rich kids who think they are better than me…" Axel could see the sadness in the boy's eyes as he spoke and immediately wanted to reach out and hold him, but he forced himself to stay put.

"Hey, we aren't all bad." He tried to joke but Roxas only scoffed.

"Please you're literally the only person who has even tried to talk to me since I've been here." He rolled his eyes at the redhead.

"What about those kids you had lunch with." Axel questioned.

"You met Riku last night, not really my friend, him and Kairi are Sora's friends, and Namine is Kairi's roommate.

"Oh, so you don't like them?" He didn't blame the kid Riku seemed kind of like an asshole and that Kairi girl was a little annoying.

"It's not that, it's just…" Roxas stared out the window at the sky that was beginning to streak red. It was Axels favorite time of the day.

"Everyone always likes Sora more than me. It took me my whole life to find 3 people how actually liked me more, Hayner, Pence, and Olette. But they all got to start Twilight Town High School yesterday, and I'm, well, here." The blonde hung his head and let out a melancholy laugh.

"Four." Was all Axel replied. Roxas face contorted in confusion and Axel's signature smirk snuck on his face. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

"There are _four_ people who like you more than your brother." He clarified, and the look that graced the blondes beautiful face set Axels heart on fire. He glanced to the alarm clock on Roxas' bed that read 5:23. He knew Lacrosse was over at 5:30 (He fucked a midfielder last year) and if he stayed here, he knew he chanced running into Sora or worse, Riku, he had a bad fucking attitude. He preferred to keep Roxy to himself…

"Hey, I was going to dump my backpack in my room, do you want to come with me, then we can go to dinner?" He watched the blonde ponder his invitation for a moment before nodding, popping up from his seat and wordlessly followed the redhead out the door, making sure to put his scarf back on to conceal his marks. As the pair entered the elevator Axel snickered and Roxas popped an eyebrow at him.

"I guess you probably know by now that it's an unspoken rule that the stairwell is for hook-ups only." The redhead laughed, earning him a glare from his blonde companion.

"Oh, you don't say…" Roxas mumbled as he followed Axel to his dorm. He placed his key in the lock and once it had clicked, he swung the door open. He attempted to make quick work of dropping his backpack off, but a gasp from the freshman behind him made him whip his head back to look at him. Roxas was just staring agape at seemingly nothing.

"This is your room?!" The blonde exclaimed Axel only chuckled he guessed he should have anticipated that considering how plain the twin's room was.

Maybe that wasn't the right word… It sounded meaner that he meant, but it definitely made more sense now why they are using the furniture the school provides. Most students have their own furniture brought in, some even hired decorators and designers. Axel hadn't sprung for that extravagance, but he could admit he had pretty sweet room. He was pretty sure that Roxas was unaware, but there were different levels of rooms, depending on the tuition the parent paid. There was Gold, Silver, and Bronze. Axel's was a Gold and Roxas' was defiantly a Bronze.

Gazing around the room he tried to see it from the 'normal' boy's eyes. It was rather large, though probably half the size of his own room at home. It was able to fit both their king-sized beds, Axels an intricate black wrought iron four poster canopy bed while Demyx's had a more modern white square frame. There were also 2 desks, 3 guitars, a keyboard, a 54' inch mounted tv complete with huge entertainment center with every gaming console you could think of. They also had a black leather L shaped couch and 2 gaming chairs. It was funny, the twin's room all sort of went together, but you could see a clear definition of the teens distinctive styles on their halves of the room, though it all just kinda clashes together in their 'living room' set up.

Roxas was still standing in the doorway, just staring at everything like a kid in a candy shop. Axel chuckled and made quick work of stashing the backpack that rattled slightly in his closet before returning to the blonde.

"What's the matter never seen a room before?" He joked, Roxas just walked over to the entertainment center and started looking through the games.

"OK, now that I know you have Brawl, you are so going down!" Axel faltered for a moment when ecstatic cerulean orbs connected with his, a devilish smile playing on the blonde's lips. Not willing to give up the upper hand he countered back;

"I dunno Roxy, I think I've seen you cry enough for the week" He winked to make sure Roxas knew he was kidding around, but that didn't stop the spread of pink across the younger boy's cheeks. "C'mon let's get some food, I'm starved"

"Really? I thought for sure that the ridiculous amount of food you ate for lunch would hold you over until tomorrow at least." The blonde tried to shake off his embarrassment with a laugh. Axel's heart skipped another beat._ Seriously, what was up with that?_

"Is that a challenge?" He cocked his eyebrow and plastered a smirk on his face.

"Oh God, no!" Roxas shook his head laughing, waving his hands in front of him "You might explode!" Axel could think of more than a few jokes he could make about 'exploding' but he decided to keep those to himself. Things were going so well he didn't want to scare the kid.

The pair spent the trip to the dining hall arguing over the best brawl characters; Roxas preferred Link, while Axel was more of a Princess Peach man. The blonde really got a kick out of that. Axel again loaded up his tray with his normal amount of food that was overflowing off the tray, Roxas gaped at him over his single plate of spaghetti and meatballs. _He didn't even grab a dessert! _

"Sorry kid, but this is where I leave you again." His heart sank at the sad look that couldn't be disguised in cerulean eyes, the waters were too blue, they revealed too much. Axel smirked and reached out to ruffle the others hair almost dropping his dinner in the process.

"Don't make me feel bad! It's not really up to me... Let me make it up to you babe, meet me at the clock tower, after dinner? I'll bring the ice cream." With that the blondes face absolutely lit up and Axel couldn't help but think he looked so much prettier when he smiled. He took the smile as the boy's response.

"Perfect it's a date then!" He waggled his eyebrows at the already-scowling-again freshman before he left him standing there. Oh, how Axel wanted to look back at him so bad, but that would ruin the dramatics.

He was once again last to join the gang, but this time Larxene was too busy whispering into her boyfriends' ear to verbally abuse him. That didn't mean he was off the hook…

"Alright, now that all attending members are present, I have some urgent news from Superior." Saix looked right at Axel as he spoke, the redhead rolled his eyes in response and took his seat next to Demyx.

"Alright, alright, don't blow a gasket, I'm here." He replied flippantly taking a bite out of his diner roll. The blue haired teen didn't address this directly instead jumping right into his message from Xemnas. Superior has been informed of a shipment of over 500 Glock 19's that will be held overnight in a warehouse in town. We are to obtain the cargo tonight at midnight exactly, during the change of the guards. The goal is to get in and out undetected, however in case this proves more… difficult than anticipated, we will need to destroy all evidence of our presence there." Saix spoke in a hushed serious tone and Axel now realized why his presence was needed for this discussion, destroying all evidence was his specialty.

"Oh yeah? Sounds like a good time, count me in." He added animatedly, little pieces of roll flying out of his mouth. Demyx made a grossed-out face and flicked a piece off his plate.

"Your enthusiasm is appreciated as always, but please try and remember the goal is to be undetectable." The blue haired man gave him a pointed glare. "Xaldin and Marluxia, your presence has also been requested." Marluxia rolled his eyes and groaned while Xaldin simply grunted in response.

"Man, do we always have to do my missions when I should be _sleeping_?" The pinkette groaned.

"Yes." Was all Saix had to answer, informative and to the point, so Saix.

"So three of us for 500 guns? Seems a little undermanned." Axel added, he was finished with his roll and had moved onto shoveling meatloaf into his mouth.

"Xigbar and Lexaeus will be joining you, they will pick you up from the side gate at 11:30 sharp, do not be late or the entire mission will be in jeopardy." The bluettte finished, all eyes were now staring at Axel. _Why did they always have to do that?!_

"Yea, yea I'll be there." He replied, the meatloaf now gone he moved onto his baked ziti. He was rushing and he knew it, but he couldn't help it, he just wanted to see his precious blonde again.

Sneaking a glance, he saw Roxas in better spirits then the night before. He still looked slightly ridiculous in his oversized scarf, but it was actually kinda cute. It made Axel just want to cuddle the boy, and he wasn't normally one for cuddling. He was talking to that blonde girl next to him. She seemed _elated_ that he was paying her attention, always laughing at what he said, even being as bold as to reach out and touch his arm. Axel narrowed his eyes slightly before he caught himself and forced his head to turn back to the rest of the group and engage in conversation for the rest of the meal.

Once Axel had put down the rest of his ziti, some fried diced potatoes, 4 potstickers, a bag of sunchips, an apple, and a chocolate pudding cup, he finally allowed himself to steal another look at the blonde, only to realize he was no where to be found. Very similarly to yesterday, Axel sprang to his feet, tossing a quick 'catch you later' to Demyx before he bolted for the kitchen. Inside he was pleased to be greeted with the sight of Ida, the head chef, kneading an incredibly large ball of dough.

"I'd offer to help, but I've got a hot date." At the sound of Axel's voice, the woman turned around, a beaming smile caused the skin around her lips and eyes to wrinkle. Her silver/white hair was twisted into what was probably a tight bun at the beginning of the work day, and she wore a simple old-fashioned floral housedress and a large white apron.

"Axel, It been too long, how are you dear?" She said in her thick German accent. He had met her his freshman year, she was always busting him for sneaking into the kitchen and stealing extra food. Eventually she took pity on the boy with the never-ending appetite and basically gave him free reign of over the school kitchens. Over the years he has come to regard her as the Bavarian grandmother he never had.

"I'm good thanks, how about you? Did you get a chance to visit your daughter in Heiligenhafen?" It had taken him forever to learn how to pronounce Ida's hometown.

"I did, I did, you say you have date? Come, I give you cake, I make last night, taste like heaven." She went to take the glass lid of an amazing looking chocolate cake, but Axel covered her small veiny hand with his own large calloused one.

"Thanks Ida, but maybe another day, we've kinda got our hearts set on the sea salt ice-cream. He moved quickly to one of the large fridges, grabbing two of the sweet and salty treats before. "I'm sorry to cut our visit short, but I've really got to run. I'll come back and see you tomorrow!" He called over his shoulder and he raced out of the kitchen and to the inconspicuous doors that he knew led to the clock tower.

He noticed he was taking the steps two at a time and forced himself to slow his pace. Can't have him showing up out of breath, that defiantly wouldn't fit his bad boy demeanor. Finally, he reached the top, and was unprepared for what he was waiting for him.

It was like a scene out of a movie, the ethereal blonde perfectly perched at the edge. The sun was setting a beautiful blood red him, illuminating the blonde like an angel. Axel swore that everything was moving in slow motion as Roxas turned his head, his perfectly tousled hair bouncing in the breeze. Cerulean eyes popped cool tones against the warm landscape behind him. That damn _smile_ that lit up his face when he saw Axel was almost too much. He didn't think he had ever seen a more beautiful sight in his entire life, and it caused his throat to completely dry out.

He managed to finally swallow against his scratchy esophagus and tossed out a "Sup Roxy baby?" His heart was beating wildly, a sort of fear was prickling up the back of his neck. Forcing himself to move, he strode over to the boy sitting beside him. Roxas reached over to grab one of the popsicles in his hand and Axel had to repress a gasp when the blondes hand brushed against his own, the contact _burned_. With a quick glance to his own skin to make sure it wasn't really singed, his eyes soon connected with those cerulean orbs, swirling and twirling at him, like a storm over the sea.

"Thanks Axel." Was the innocent response from the blonde who immediately took a bite out of his dessert. Upon hearing his name on the other's lips, Axel felt a sweat break out on his forehead, and it was then that he knew, he was in so much fucking trouble.

Rattling around in the back of the blacked-out van, Axel almost got to third base on Marluxia, entirely by fault of the old dirt backroad they were on. The pinkette cursed and knocked the redhead back against the opposite wall.

"Fuck Axel, get the fuck off oh me, I'm not one of your little whores!" His friend spat at him and he just laughed along with Xigbar in the driver's seat. He didn't think Xaldin and Lexeaus knew how to laugh.

"Do you want to be?" He called out and laughed even harder at the look the younger boy was giving him, Nevertheless, the tried to steady himself as best as possible as they bounced down the road.

"Ha, wow Ax you really took his breath away" Xigbar added when Marluxia never defended himself. Another bump and he clutched at the slick metal side of the empty cargo van. It didn't even have any benches to sit so the high schoolers were trying their best to stay seated on the ground in almost comical fashion if it wasn't so uncomfortable.

"You know he has a point." Xaldin decided to learn to speak if only to mock Marluxia. Axel narrowed his eyes, he hadn't forgotten that this guy was fucking one of his best friend's girlfriends, he was just still working out his plan on exposing them without Roxas taking the fall. He needed Marluxia to catch them in the act, but he just hadn't figured out how. He rarely saw Xaldin outside of Organization business, and he hated Larxene and had spent the last year ignoring her the best he could. He was _pissed _when he heard Xemnas has invited her to join the organization last year, even if he knew she was defiantly good material. She was the perfect person they needed to branch into the girl's dorms, one of their own to sell to with less suspicion and more opportunity. Plus, she was a fierce fighter and raging bitch, she fit right in.

He was about to finally make some snarky reply when The Organizations number two man cranked the wheel sharply to the left causing all 3 teens in the backseat to go flying again.

"What the FUCK Xig, a little warning next time will ya?! There is absolutely nothing to hold onto back here!" Axel roared his shoulder slightly sore from where it hit the wall.

"Oh calm down youngin's, we'll be there in a minute so get ready to get off your asses!" The older man barked back and the trio was silent. Adrenaline shot through Axel and his signature smirk crept on his face, he was almost hoping something would happen so he'd be able to play with a little fire tonight.

Soon enough the van crept to a slow hault. Lexeaus hopped out of the passenger seat and came around back to let the out-of-sorts teens out of the back of the van. Axel quickly jumped out ready to burn off some energy.

The plan was to cut the chains on the side entrance and sneak in during shift change. The guards were supposed to do this in a different section of the warehouse accessible though doors located in the warehouse. They'd have exactly a 3-minute window to get in and out before they would come back through the doors and they needed to be gone. The Glocks were supposed to be kept in the back-right corner near the manager's office. Now they just had to hope their information was correct and everything went according to plan, but as long as it did, they'd be walking out with about $100,000 is their van.

Holding a large pair of bolt cutters Lexeaus began to walk towards the bleek, almost abandoned looking building, the teens quickly followed, leaving Xigbar in the running van. He was currently on getaway driving duty, just got shot about 4 months ago on a mission and was just now getting back into the field. Axel checked his iWatch, 11:59pm, they needed to wait until exactly midnight to cut the chains. He quickly prepared a stopwatch to begin exactly at midnight. Despite the teasing of the gang, Axel could be very calculated and meticulous when it came to his work. He watched the seconds tick by tensely with the others, and finally when the clock finally struck midnight, he gave the signal and the chains hit the ground with a clang.

Axel pulled out his gun, removed the safety and instinctively held it up in front of his chest as Marluxia kicked the double doors with a little more flare than was really necessary, the guards were only on the other side of the doors. The four quickly descended into the dimly lit warehouse taking a quick sweep of the perimeter before deciding that they were in fact alone, though none of them let their guard down.

His head snapped left at the low whistle that came from Xaldins mouth, it seemed he had located the managers office. The other three swiftly and silently made their way over to the corner it was located in. Great, now all they needed was to locate the cargo and transport all of it successfully to the van before the guards re-emerged at 12:03. It was now 12:01. All of them moved as the trained criminals they were and in no time at all were in the corner searching for any indicators as to what was in the many, many identical crates.

"Well fuck, how are we supposed to know which ones have the Glocks?" Lexaeus whispered harshly, Axel nerves began to prickle and he harshly ran his hands over the cheap wood in front of him looking for something anything to indicate the contents within, but he felt nothing, not indentations or raised writing anywhere. He checked 4 or 5 boxes and checked his watch again, 12:02.

There was too much left to do for them to leave unnoticed with the guns, and leaving without $100,000 that Xemnas was expecting wasn't an option. His eyes searched for the doors that lead to the other part of the warehouse were the guards supposedly were. Finally finding them, he flashed a wild smirk to the other 3 before calling over his shoulder "Don't leave without me!" and ran like hell for the doors.

He would have to be careful to make sure and not go overboard with the fire, if there are guns in this place there is probably ammunition and he planned on everyone leaving alive. Behind him he heard the tell-tale sound of wood splintering as the other three starting breaking open crates to find which ones held the guns. He pressed himself flat against the wall next to the door and watched the seconds come to exactly 12:03 when right on cue the door swung open and Axel pistol whipped the first guard before he ever knew what was coming. The stunned man fell backwards into the other guard and Axel took the moment to deliver a harsh kick to his stomach knocking both men back through the doors. He stole a quick glance back at his team who seemed to have located two crates of guns and Xaldin was quickly making his way out to the van with them. It looked like he didn't have much time to play.

Now that the guards were back on the other side of the door he took out a small vile of gasoline and a cheap lighter from his jacket, he smashed the vile on the ground right in front of the door, lit the lighter and threw it into the flammable substance to create a fire wall, that should at least stall them for a minutes.

"We got an ETA gentlemen? He called to the others and saw that a third crate had been located and Lexeaus was now hauling that one off.

"Looks like we need two more!" Marluxia called back and kept hacking at different crates. So much for easy mission...

The bang behinds him caused his head to whip back to the door holding back the guards, it seemed they had attempted to come after him but were not expecting the flames they were met with. He pulled out his gun and fired a few warning shots at the door. He needed to keep them behind the barrier for their own good. So far, he had been able to keep the guards form seeing his face, and if they wanted to live, he needed to keep it that way. This was going downhill fast.

"Got them Ax, let's go!" Axel turned his head to watch his friend struggle to carry the his mangled, hacked open crate. He gave the fire covered door one last look and fired a couple more shots for good measure before he bolted to grab his own cargo. They ran and finally leapt into the back of the van with the busted up crates when they finally heard gunshots behind him.

"Fucking go!" Roared Marluxia and Xigbar stepped on the gas with the back doors of the van still wide open. The vehicle lurched forward sending all the contents in the back of the van towards the opening. Axel and Marluxia braced themselves against each other and the side of the vans and let all the crates smash right into them. It fucking _hurt._

Xaldin, who was fortunate enough to have grabbed onto the sill of the small window in between the cab and the back., clumsily made his way over the mangled crates and their human barriers. Axel could hear the bullets zooming around them, but none had made their way in the van. Somehow Xaldin managed to reach out and grab ahold of both doors, pulling them closed just in time to hear the sharp sting of bullets hitting the bulletproof surface.

Axel's heart was pounding, his whole body hurt, and he was pretty sure that he was covered in splinters. Sweat stung his eyes as he finally stopped pushing back against hid friend and turned to look at him. His friend simply collapsed, panting. He wasn't used to doing missions like this, last year when he joined The Organization he was in distribution, he wasn't used to being on the muscle side of things, but he was a junior now and needed to start pulling his weight. He'd only been on 2 or 3 of these types of mission but none had gone quite as haywire as this.

"Yo, dudes, what the fuck happened in there?" Yelled the one-eyed getaway driver, he took a sharp turn and once again Axel was assaulted by one of the busted boxes. He swore and did his best to hold onto this one, to fend off any other crates that decide to take him as their victim.

"The crate's were unmarked, and we had to… _improvise._" Axel yelled back. '_Damn_'he internally cursed, maybe leather pants weren't the best idea, he was so sweaty now. No, fuck that, leather pants were _always_ a good idea.

"Yeah, we were lucky we knew where they were kept, otherwise, we would have never found them. Marluxia groaned, finally sitting up.

Axel gave a 'hm' in reply and allowed his eyes to close and his head to fall back against the wall of the van. The darkness before him was comforting. He managed to tune out the rest of the sound around him and just concentrate on the rocking of the van, and the occasional bump in the road. He felt himself drifting off when a ribbon of brilliant blue flashed before his eyes, he gasped, but couldn't bring himself to open his eyes.

The ribbon floated around, the familiar cerulean shining so brilliant against the still of the darkness. It twirled around, eventually forming into perfect circles that soon became the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, and he knew he had seen them before. The pools were then surrounded by stark white and quickly Roxas' entire face was before his eyes, his hair was somehow shining brilliantly, though there was no light around him. Axel's eyes dropped to the boy's perfect pink lips, that parted so beautifully as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Axel" the blonde said breathlessly, And Axel's eyes shot open.

The van was stopped, and the doors were being opened this time by Xigbar, Lexeuas was already over the door no doubt unlocking it with another grand antique key. Axel hopped out of the van rubbing his eyes, stretching his tall lanky frame. He watched the elder boy open the door and the five off them began hauling the busted splintery boxes up the 3 flights of stair directly to their right once they got inside. Fuck this old school with no elevators.

Finally, they all stood in front of grand mahogany double doors that stood about 8 feet tall. Xigbar, the most senior of the group reached and creaked the door open. The crew entered the large office and sitting at a rather extravagant desk in the middle of the ornate room was Xehanort, sitting, writing at his desk. He didn't bother to look up as they entered. Like usual they congregated over by his bookshelf, and Xigbar pulled back an old fairytale book to reveal the secret passage behind. Inside the vault like room the men put the crates down, glad to be free of the weight and the aggressive splinters to had dug into all of their bodies everywhere.

"What no hello to your brave foot soldiers?" Called Xigbar sarcastically when they reemerged into the Dean of Students office. The old man finally looked up with a sour face.

"Thank you gentleman, that will be all." He instantly looked back down and was writing who knows what is that journal of his. Axel just scoffed and shook his head, he just busted his ass for this Organization and this is the thanks he gets? Whatever… He turned on his heel and walked out, ready for a much, much needed night of shut eye.

**AN: Wow. Sorry guys, I was doing so well posting updates every couple of days and this one has been a couple weeks in the making. I'm getting married in 4 months and planning the wedding is pretty stressful and does nothing for my anxiety. **

**I was excited to finally get into some action w/ The Organization, but this is just the tip of the iceberg. I promise some serious Axel/Roxas progression in the next chapter as well as a charming incident involving Sora that I hope all of you will love. **

**Also, Heiligenhafen, totally a real town in Germany. It is located on the coast of the Baltic sea, it's known as a fishing village.**

**Please review if you can, they mean so much to me **


	9. The Bowling Alley Incident

_**Ansem The Wise Preparatory Boarding School**_

_Chapter Nine – The Bowling Alley Incident_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.**

Roxas stared at the rain tapping on the glass of the car window watching it streak across his vision in slow motion. Sometimes it looked like two streams close together were racing each other, until one always veered off course. Riku and Sora sat up front while he was crammed in the back of Riku's Porsche Panamera with Kairi and Namine. At least the quiet blonde girl had volunteered to take the middle since she was the smallest.

They were headed off campus for the first time since school began two weeks ago. He'd been eating all his meals with the group and now sat next to Namine in every class they had together, which happily was his first 3 periods. He even had hung with all of them a couple times after school around campus, but that was only when Axel was busy... None of the others in the car knew anything about it, but he had been spending pretty much all his time with the two-time junior these days.

He questioned himself why he was hiding Axel from everyone else in his life, maybe because right now, it was just _simple_. Roxas hadn't asked him anything about _'The Organization'_ and Axel never mentioned it again.

When the school day was over, he would always go back to his dorm to get his homework out of the way until Axel showed up, the time always varied, another don't-ask-don't-tell of theirs. They'd play video games, watch videos, sometimes Axel would bring chips or little bags of popcorn and they would try to shoot the snacks into the others mouths. A few times they'd gone to Axels room when his roommate wasn't there, he couldn't tell if the older boy was hiding him from his friends as well, or if he was doing this for Roxas' benefit. Axel's room was wayyy bigger and better than his and Sora's room. He knew he shouldn't ogle at the things the other boy had, after all he was _filthy rich_ like every other kid here, but he couldn't help but geek out over the extensive collections of consoles and games. There was even the original Super Mario Brothers on Super Nintendo!

After dinner, he continued to meet up with Axel at the clocktower and sometimes they would stay up there until curfew just talking. Other days, Axel would have to "take care of some business" or something of that nature. He'd always offer to walk him back to the dorms, but Roxas would always insist he could take care of himself. Axel wouldn't give him the chance to find out though and walked with him anyways. Roxas never asked what the older boy's "business" was and Axel never told him.

He knew he'd have to ask Axel about 'The Organization' eventually, but honestly, he was afraid. Once he asked him, he would have to make a choice if he was _okay_ with this or not. To him, Axel was funny and caring, he was crazy, outgoing, and always had something witty to say. His heart ached as he though of his wild hair, those emerald eyes, the oh so sexy tattoo's… _"No, Roxas stop, not again, STOP!" _

The longer he went there, the more he heard about Axel and the Organization. The census was divided, some talk about the members like they were rock stars or something, some more like they were the scum of the earth. Most students could at least agree that they were _the _dealers there, if they didn't sell directly to you, whoever you were buying from bought their shit off one of the members. Everything else Riku said seemed to be true too, gambling, alcohol, porn, you name it. Roxas hated him for it.

Couldn't he have decided to become friends with ANYONE ELSE!? No, He was going to choose to have a _gang member_ as he his first real friend here. Honestly though, he felt like he never really had a choice. He was just pulled toward Axel, like a magnet. Apparently, the entire school must feel the same way, rumor had it his new redheaded companion was basically the biggest player in the school. He had fucked EVERYONE, _everywhere_ in this school. Girls, boys, teachers? Didn't matter. The redhead only did one night stands usually, but there were so many that were always trying to comeback for more, supposedly he was _amazing_ in bed. Roxas shivered at the thought and again pushed down the uneasiness in his stomach along with the way his heart sped up at the thought.

So yeah, right now, he was just happy to live in this bubble a little longer before complicating everything by letting more people into their relationship, which despite everything, was _just_ friendship, or at least that was what he told himself, repeatedly. Every day.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the other redhead in his life let out a high-pitched squeal of delight, Roxas resisted the urge to cover his ears.

"Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD, WE'RE HERE!" Yelled Kairi as they pulled into a crowded parking lot of a well-kept old-fashioned bowling alley. Riku found an empty spot right next to an incredible cherry red Ferrari 488 GTB. He felt his mouth fall open, but he closed it quickly hoping to prevent the drool. Stepping out of the car, he left the door open for Namine and watched her pause awkwardly before scooting over to his side. He immediately felt guilty for not offering to help her out.

"Thanks, Roxas." she called shy and sweet, exiting the car with grace. It was the first time he was seeing her in clothes that she actually picked out herself, not ones she was forced to wear during school/gym. She was cute and casual in a simple white dress with a powder blue cardigan over her shoulders and white keds. Roxas felt shy all of a sudden as he took in how _nice_ she looked. For a _bowling alley_. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks, _she likes me. _

The thought burned through him and shame and guilt flooded his senses. He liked Namine, he really did. Besides Axel, she was the best person he had met at the school, he just didn't think he liked her, _like that._ Thoughts of Axel flashed through his mind and he tried as best he could to push them away. This was just because he has just thought about him in accordance with Namine right? Yeah, maybe that's it, maybe he did like Namine and he just didn't know it yet. He shook himself from his inner monologue and forced a smile at his friend she smiled back, a faint pink gracing her cheeks.

The peaceful moment was ruined when Kairi ran around to their side and linked arms with Namine talking animatedly about how exciting this is. Their first big high school outing! Who would be here? What would it be like? She hopes neither one of them trip on the slippery floors and fall front of everyone! Would Sora and Riku get too competitive and start a fight? Again? She started telling the blond girl about the time that happened back home, and Roxas followed everyone into building, the last in line and alone, as always.

The parking lot had been a good indication of how many people were there, the place was packed. Riku was able to secure them a lane right away, but Roxas was pretty sure he saw him slip the guy a $100 bill. He frowned, see this is why he hated rich kids, they think they can do whatever they want, and they deserve to bowl more than the regular kids just because they have money. Normally he would have thrown a fit about this and demand they wait their fair turn and scold Sora for not doing the same, but he wasn't back home. He was in their world now, and he needed to at least try and bite his tongue about the 'little things'.

There were probably 25 lanes in the bowling alley, almost all of them seemed to be filled with teenagers, the odd large family or older couple tossed in here and there. They were lucky enough to get 'Lane One' so they had the illusion of more privacy than the lanes in the middle. The group made quick work of renting shoes and entering silly nicknames into the screen to embarrass each other once displayed overhead. Roxy felt his face heat up once he saw "Roxy-poo" in lights above them. He wanted to pull his hood all the way over his face and hide from the world, especially when his friends began cracking up at his reaction. He was glad he had suggested Sora put in with "Silver fox" for Riku, he was going to let Sora take all the credit for it, knowing his brother probably had no idea the innuendo behind the phrase. When the older boy saw his name up there and actually _blushed_, and Roxas was able to come out of his hiding place to laugh along with everyone else.

Before they even got up to bowl the first frame a spunky looking blonde in a high ponytail with a blue headband came over. She wore a slightly too small yellow 50's waitress uniform and her name tag read 'Rikku'. They ordered a bunch of soda, wings and french fries and the girl promised she'd get it out as soon as she could, but they were really busy right now, so it might take a couple of minutes.

They bowled a few frames, Riku took the lead with Roxas trailing closely followed by Kairi, Sora, and Namine, but it was her first time, so she had a pass. Finally they watched the blonde balancing all their food and drinks on multiple trays. She finally made it to their table and bowed after managing to set all contents down spill free, they all clapped in recognition of a job well done. She laughed and pulled at a random tiny braid that had fallen out of her hair behind her ear.

"Hey, you kids are alright, what are you new around here or something, never seen you here before?" She questioned.

"Yeah, we go to Ansem The Wise Prep just outside town, tonight is our first night off campus Sora said eagerly. He was just so cute and innocent looking, it was… endearing, he couldn't help but chuckle and Rikku did the same.

"Oh yea? Well nice to meet you rich kids, my names Rikku, I got to the Hallow Bastion Community college, in town, but I work here to help put myself through school, we can't all be lucky enough to go to such prestigious schools." She joked with ease letting them know she held no hard feelings.

"Well if you guys need anything else, just yell for me, I'm going to be running around trying to keep this place from falling apart." she was gone in a flash of yellow, off to help the next hoard of hungry teens. Sitting for a moment to enjoy his deliciously bad bowling alley food he found himself people watching instead of paying attention to the group and whatever it was that they were talking about. Line by line he inspected his fellow bowlers, it seems there was a good mix of people he had seen around his own school and kids that dressed more like townies. It was pretty easy to spot the difference usually, but he couldn't help but smile that him and Sora were dressed more like the townie kids.

Suddenly, there was an influx of voices coming from the front door and Roxas' jaw could have hit the floor as he watched Axel stroll into the bowling alley looking like walking sex itself. He swore the older boy must have been wearing eyeliner as those jade eyes seemed even more striking than usual, his hair as always, was wild and cascading past his shoulders. He wore a ripped dark denim jacket and a motley crew t-shirt with a cut-up collar, so it now was a _very_ low V-neck. His pants were made of leather and, _oh my god was that a lace-up crotch?_ The blondes entire mouth went dry.

What the _hell _was he doing here? He knew Roxas was going to be here tonight, why would he come here and ruin the last 2 weeks of their secret friendship by blowing their cover now. He waited for those jade eyes to fall on his own, but they never did, the redhead was too preoccupied with the sandy haired blonde under his arm. They were both smiling and laughing, it made Roxas clench his jaw tight at the sight.

Accompanying the pair was the rest of the people that Axel always ate lunch with, along with a few others Roxas had never seen before. They were all dressed similarly to Axel, mostly in black, lots of leather. The attendant at the counter seemed nervous when they came in, but immediately got them 4 lanes at the complete opposite end, kicking a couple people out of their games early. Roxas frowned and hoped he at least gave them free games tickets or something…

Almost immediately after they sat down, Rikku brought over 4 large pitchers of beer and promised to be back with more right away. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, they were just going to serve them alcohol just like that? They were in high school! His eyes immediately found Axel again and his frown deepened when he saw him with that sandy haired boy again. He couldn't STAND the way they acted toward each other, always sitting close tighter, whispering in each other's head, touching each other's chest or arm…

"ROXAS!" the boy whipped his head in the direction of the voices and saw regrettably that 4 pairs of eyes were trained on him.

"What?!" He didn't understand why they were all yelling at him. Silence. Eventually Sora was brave enough to speak.

"We were calling your name, it's your turn, what are you looking at?" Roxas jumped up and laughed awkwardly walking a little too quickly over to the ball return and grabbed a ball that was wayyy too heavy for him. He laughed nervously and grabbed his own, more appropriately sized ball.

"Sorry guys, guess I was just spacing out." He slowly crept forward and finally released his ball, watching it roll all the way down and knock down some pins, he didn't even register how many. He felt paralyzed to turn around, but he forced himself to do it anyways and gulped when he saw emerald eyes resting on him, that ever-present smirk sending a shiver down his spine as he walked back to his friends.

"7 pins! Wow Rox, good job!" his brother exclaimed holding his hand up for a high five, which he returned unenthusiastically. He sat down and tried to just look down an get his heart beat under control.

Seriously, why didn't Axel tell him that he would be coming here tonight with all of _them. _He wasn't prepared for this yet, he had been living in denial, but he was happy there. Now he just hoped that Axel took the hint enough about Roxas not wanting his friends to know they were hanging out and just stay away from him. He still didn't know what he was going to say to Sora. He knew Riku was going to try and rip him a new asshole and Sora would just take his side blindly, he could never take Roxas' side even though he was his twin brother.

"Uh, Roxas?" Sora rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah?" He whipped his head back to his brother, the hair starting the prickle on the back of his neck.

"You uh, you get to go again." He pointed out and Roxas literally face palmed causing the girls the giggle.

"I'm sorry, I'm really just a space cadet tonight." He tried to joke but he couldn't bring himself to form a smile. He almost felt sick. It was just, he wasn't prepared to have to deal with Axel out in public like this. Forcing himself to take a deep breath Roxas grabbed his ball first try this time and took a few well-planned steps to perfectly take down the other 3 pins for a spare. Sora and Kairi cheered for him and he let out an actual laugh this time. He guessed this wasn't so bad…

"Way to go Roxy-poo!" Kairi yelled loudly that a couple of people turned to stare at him, more than a few of those eyes belonging to those of The Organization, including those deep emerald that belonged to the one person's gaze he was trying to avoid. His face flushed deep red and he hurried back to his side, actually putting his hood up this time and avoiding the gaze of everyone. He took a seat next to Namine who seemed to be the only one to take pity on him.

"Sorry if they are embarrassing you, I think they just tease you because they like you, I know I do." She tried to offer comforting words and placed her hand over his. His heart started pounding faster and he froze. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he didn't want to lead her on either. This was all going down his so fast… He decided his best bet was to just squeeze her hand back and stand up to go grab his soda from the other table offering her a "thanks" before he started walking.

He allowed himself to look at Axel while he was walking to get his soda. What, there was nothing wrong with looking at a friend right? He seemed so at ease, sitting with his long legs spread wide, leaning back holding his beer that sloshed over the top. He threw his head back in laughter at something one of his companions said, some guy with bleach blonde hair and a goatee that Roxas had never seen before. He began to sweat and grabbed his drink, going back to sit by Namine, she had pulled out her sketchpad and as always was holding it so close no one could see what she was drawing.

"Whatcha drawing?" He asked nonchalantly and he took a seat next to her and the blonde blushed clutching the pad ever tighter to her chest.

"I-it's nothing really. It's not done yet, it just looks like a bunch of scribbles right now." She stammered out and looked away. Roxas smiled genuinely at the humble girl in front of him, he didn't think he had ever met anyone as "good" as her, beside maybe Sora.

"I'm sure that it looks fine, would you maybe show me something that is complete? I just haven't seen any of your work yet, and you're always drawing, you have to have something finished in there"? He smiled trying the encourage the blushing girl to share her work with him. She seemed hesitant but opened the notebook up anyways to flip though the pages until she found something she was willing to share. Reluctantly, the timid girl revealed a picture she had done of Kairi eating a paopu fruit. It was AMAZING! She did such beautiful work with her coloring and shading, it was incredibly realistic, and that fruit looked good enough to eat.

"Wow! Namine, that's amazing! You should be an artist!" He exclaimed, he was happy to be talking to her about this and not thinking about Axel. This was all he had to do, just ignore him. She responded by blushing harder and turning her head away embarrassed, shutting the sketchbook quickly. There was a short awkward silence before Roxas decided to press on.

"I'm serious, you are really good, I'd love to see more of your work if you'd be willing to share some with me." He tried to look her in the eyes and eventually she looked back. He could see the fearfulness, the uncertainty in those blue orbs that were actually quite similar to his own.

"Thank, Roxas, maybe another time." She said with a small smile before placing the book under her seat before standing up, it was her turn to bowl. He decided it was safe to steal another glance at Axel, he was standing, god he was so _tall_, he had just grabbed his ball, only needing to take 3 steps before his long legs reached the line and he bowled a perfect spinning ball ending in a strike. A bunch of his group cheered loudly and toasted their cheap beer, Axel was of course acting like a ham, bowing and waving his arms around in celebration of himself. Roxas wanted to laugh but knew he wouldn't without possible questions. That was a risk he wasn't willing to take. Not yet…

The redhead sauntered over and sat next to the sandy haired boy again, Roxas felt his brow furrow and his mouth form into a tense line. Again with this crap? Who was this guy? Why was he all over Axel? Wait why did he care? UGHHH this was so frustrating. He didn't care, because hew as just _confused_ about his feelings for Axel right? He was just enjoying the attention. He wasn't gay, Axel and he were just friends and it was just as simple as that. With all his inner strength he forced himself to peel his eyes away from Axel and watch his group bowl a couple of more rounds, sipping on Dr. Pepper and eating French fries with have long gone cold by this point.

About halfway into the second game, Roxas thought he had done a pretty good job of spying on Axel without drawing suspicion to himself. Try as he may, but he could not keep his eyes off the older boy. The way he smiled, his laugh, the ease that he just floated through life on, like nothing could phase him, he owned this world. Roxas had just gone up to bowl, and this time when he turned around and sent his eyes searching for Axel, he found himself staring right into the hypnotizing green gaze. He felt his mouth run dry and for some reason he just stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the other boy. Axel seemed pleased with this response, a devilish smile gracing his lips and he placed his hands behind his head as he kicked his feet up. Inwardly panicking, Roxas blinked twice and hurriedly scuffled back to his seat next to Namine. She noticed something was off with him and placed her notebook, drawing down, in her lap.

"Is everything okay." She asked kindly, her head slightly turning to question. He didn't really know how to answer so he figured he would answer mildly truthfully.

"Just… nervous I guess." He felt himself blushing and he turned away, this caused her to do the same. They stayed like this for a minute before Roxas swore he heard the girl gulp before she spoke, a tremor in her voice.

"I-I know what you mean Roxas, I'm n-nervous too." With that she again placed her hand over Roxas' and when he turned to look at her, she was very close to his face. His eyes widened as she leaned forward, and time began to move in slow motion. She was trying to _kiss_ him. On one hand he should be happy, Namine was obviously a catch, beautiful, smart, sweet, humble, wealthy, any guy would be lucky to have her, yet why at this moment did he feel himself wanting to pull away. He knew he really didn't have romantic feelings for her, but who knows, maybe, in time, those feelings could grow. Plus, if he didn't kiss her, he'd have to explain why, and he wasn't prepared for that either. Summoning all the courage he had he closed the last 10% of the gap between them, effectively locking lips with the girl. It was weird, she was kind of cold, her lips sticky with lipgloss and they weren't really doing anything, honestly, it grossed him out. He didn't want to be rude and just pull away immediately, but he couldn't help it at the deafening *_CRACK_* that rang out though the entire bowling alley.

He jerked his head to look in the direction of the sound and saw that it had been made from two bowling balls that had seemingly been thrown into the ground, that would be the only way to justify how much of the tile floor was cracked now. The culprit standing in between said cracked holes in the floor was a tall fuming redhead with eyes that could kill, and they were staring straight into Roxas' soul.

Roxas felt his own eyes go wide as saucers as he was hypnotized by Axel, unable to look away from his fury, he wouldn't be surprised if actual steam came out of his ears at this rate. After about 10 seconds of brutal eye contact, Axel growled and turned on his heal walking over to his chair and grabbed his jacket before quickly making his way out the door, lighting up a smoke before the doors even closed.

Roxas' heart sank. He couldn't explain his next movements, but he sprung up from his seat, grab Namine's hands and held them together in between his.

"Namine, I'm sorry, you're great, this isn't about you, I just… I need to get some air." He raced after the older boy ignoring the calls of his friends and the manager yelling at him not to wear those shoes outside unless he wanted to buy 'em. He only had $13 left in his wallet, so he hopped the last few feet, pulling the rentals off and throwing them which way carelessly.

He stepped out onto the cold, wet ground in nothing but his socks. Looking around, he didn't see the flash of red hair anywhere and his heart sank, his body going with it. Sitting on the curb, his face in his hands, he had so many emotions coursing through him it was starting to make him dizzy.

Why did Namine have to KISS him, and WHY did he have to kiss her back? Just thinking about the feeling of her lips on his nauseated him out and he felt terrible for thinking it. Namine was so nice, she didn't deserve what he just did to her in there. Kiss her and then run out after the gang member like a freak? Yeah, he had to be the biggest jerk in the world. And Axel… His heart sank even harder when the look on the redheads face flashed before him and Roxas knew that he was a garbage human being.

Through the scent of the rain Roxas could make out a faint smell of cigarette smoke. Lifting his head, he sniffed, the smell was even stronger. Off to the right he could clearly see a cloud of smoke coming from around the corner. He went to stand up but plopped right back down on his wet ass. What was he even going to say? He didn't really know why Axel was so mad, but it definitely was because of that kiss with Namine. I mean, there was no way that Axel actually _liked _him, right? He had made it pretty clear that he'd like to save sex with him, but it seems that he wants to have sex with everyone from what he had heard, and he refused to be another notch in the famous lover's belt. And Roxas WASN'T GAY.

Oh hell, he didn't even know why he was bothering to lie to himself any more. He knew from the moment his lips touched Namine's that he was 100% gay. Worse than that, he was absolutely crazy about the redheaded boy.

"FUCK!" He yelled to no one and forced himself to stand, he still didn't know what he was going to say to Axel, but he couldn't take just sitting there another second. He padded along in his wet socks and rounded the corner to reveal a very sexy, but very pissed off redhead. The older boy snapped his head toward Roxas, and he immediately regretted his decision to come and find him.

Axel looked at him with such hate, such anger, he shuddered. He hoped he the elder would assume it was from the chill from the rain. There were 4 small chakrams stuck in the side of the concrete wall and by the way they were smoking he could only guess they were once on fire, like the ones he pulled out on Larxene 2 weeks ago.

"Axel, I-" He began, only to be cut off.

"Oh, so you really are acknowledging me now, I'm so FLATTERED! But you're too late." He put his cigarette out on the ground before walking up and pulling the chakrams out of the concrete, he was back to not looking at Roxas. He took a couple of steps back, and somehow, in a way Roxas still couldn't figure out, lit the chakrams back on fire. He was paralyzed to do anything but watch as Axel threw one after another in a perfect line straight down. Gathering his courage he attempted to speak again.

"Look, I-" was as far as he got before he was cut off again.

"You know Roxy, I had you pegged all wrong, here I thought you were awkwardly keeping from your friends because your brother's little boyfriend gave you a pretty hard time about me," He again plucked the smoking chakrams from the wall, but this time he turned to face Roxas.

"And I was going to let that slide, at least for now, because I know what the fuck people say about me around here." Roxas swore he could see a look of hurt in the menacing emerald eyes before him. He felt a stab of guilt deep in his gut when Axel started to chuckle menacingly.

"But what I didn't expect was for you to be secretly messing around with this little _girlfriend _of yours?" His voice dripped with venom and he grabbed Roxas' shoulder in a crushing grip. He cried out in pain and grasped at the larger boys' fingers trying to get him to loosen his grip, but it was pointless.

"Axel, please stop, your hurting me." He pleaded. He felt like his clavicle was about to snap in half. His pleas didn't seem to be getting him anywhere and the grip seemed to tighten even harder, he was helpless to stop the tears from forming in his eyes.

"Who. Is. That. Girl." Axel ground out through clenched teeth. He had leaned down spoke right into Roxas' ear, his hot breath tickling his neck, it felt weird mixed with the pain in his shoulder.

"Namine, that's Namine, she's just a friend, Axel I'm sorry!" the blonde all but screamed, the tears spilling over now. With his admission/apology the death grip on his shoulder was released and Roxas sank down the wall clutching his shoulder in agony.

"Namine? My, my Roxy, if you had a thing going with the girl, why not tell me about it, You only see me I don't know every FUCKING day. What am I to you? A fucking _joke_, Axel Heart is _no one's _joke." Roxas peered up through watery eyes the man looming over him, he has never seen Axel like this before and it was really scary.

"I don't okay! I don't like her like that, she kissed me!" He cried up at Axel, this did nothing to soften the others impression, in fact he somehow grew even angrier looking.

"That's BULLSHIT!" Axel roared and punched the wall above Roxas head, lucky for the redhead there was a wooden sign there instead of the concrete. He instinctively put his hands up in front of his face in case the next punch that was thrown was headed in that direction.

"I SAW you Roxas! I _saw_ you kiss her, she may have started it, but _you_ finished it!" He boomed, Roxas squeezed his eyes closed waiting for the blow that was sure to come.

"Hey Axel, what're you- oh my god AXEL! What the hell are you doing to this kid?!" An unfamiliar voice called out and it sounded like he was standing right next to Roxas.

"Dem, get the _fuck _outta here, I'm not ganna hurt the kid okay?!" Upon hearing this Roxas dared to lower and hands and open his squinting eyes, it took a second for them to focus but when they did he was saw none other than sandy haired boy standing above him now, Axel had gone back to his original business of throwing his flaming chakrams.

"Uh-huh are you sure about that hun, because this poor thing looks scared to death. He tried to Reach down to offer Roxas a hand to stand up, but he wasn't having it.

Now it was Roxas' turn to change emotions on a dime. How _dare_ Axel be mad at him for kissing Namine when he had _this guy_ hanging off him at all hours of the day. He pushed the older blonde off of him and scrambled to his feet on his own, earning a surprised stare from both other boys.

"You know what? You have no room, NO ROOM to talk Axel. I watch this slut hang all over you all day every day! You have no right to treat me like this, all because Namine decided to kiss me!" He yelled at the redhead who seemed downright stunned at his boldness. That quickly fizzled out and Axel seemed to burn with anger again.

"Don't you dare bring Demyx into this, and his is not a slut, you are the one _kissing _girls in the fucking bowling alley, girls that claim you don't even like. So, what was it Roxy? Just get too horny around her you couldn't help yourself!" Axel was facing him again. All 4 chakrams were in his hands surging with more fire than he had seen yet.

"FUCK YOU!" Roxas screamed, tears once again spilling over his eyes. "I don't like her okay, I, I don't why I let her kiss me, I guess I just sort of let it happen, to see, uh, how I'd feel, but it was awful okay, and I probably really hurt her feelings, and she's my FRIEND. And you, and you had to, ugh-" He couldn't bring himself to say how he felt to Axel, he was having a hard enough time realizing this himself.

Demyx was looking very sheepish and slowly backed around the corner out of sight. Axel's face softened a bit but his eyes still burned fiercely.

"What Roxas, what were you going to say?" He somehow extinguished the chakrams at his side, putting them back in his pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes again. He knew he could be grossed out, I mean smoking is a disgusting habit, but damn Axel made it look sexy.

"I-I, Axel I don't-" He couldn't get his words out, he couldn't even think them to himself.

"JUST SPIT IT THE FUCK OUT!" Axel was losing his patience again, so much for smoking calming you down.

"I'M SORRY AXEL! I- I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU!" The tears flowed over his eyes again and he sank back down on the ground, pulling his knees up to his chest. He was already soaked to the bone, it'll be amazing if he doesn't catch a serious cold after this. Suddenly he felt a surge of heat and felt his body encompassed by two long strong arms and was crushed against a wide chest. His face was the first to heat back up when he realized his body was now flush against Axels, but he couldn't stop his tears and eventually just embraced the older boy back, muttering "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" over and over again. He didn't really even know exactly what he was so sorry for, but he knew that he know that was how he felt.

He heard Axel sigh and felt longer slender fingers begin to stroke his wet hair soothingly. Roxas was soaked to the core and shivering when the weather decided to take it up a notch, thunder booming across the sky. Roxas jumped at the sound and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, pulling him down and burying his face in the crook of his neck. Suddenly he felt himself pulled to his feet, but he refused to let go of the older boy. He wanted this moment to go on forever, he didn't want Axel to start yelling at him again.

Axel was now bent over at an awkward angle since Roxas was almost a foot shorter than him. He heard and _felt_ the older boy chuckle, the vibrations from his throat were tantalizing. Gentle hands moved down his soaked sides lightly before strong hands gripped his hips and effortlessly lifted him ups, wrapping the younger boys' legs around his waist and effectively pinning him between the redhead and the wall. Roxas knew he should be concerned and humiliated by his precarious position, but he couldn't care less, he just felt so _right_. Here, in this moment with Axel, and his fears all slowly melted away. He pulled back finally to look into concerned jade eyes.

"Roxy, baby, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I guess I just really lost my temper there…" The redhead looked to the blonde's shoulder where a bruise would sure to be bruised by tomorrow. Cerulean eyes searched jade for any indication of what he should do next. The heat radiating of Axels body set his own on fire. His lips were so close, Roxas could just reach out and taste them…

"ROXAS! WHERE ARE YOU!?" cut through the haze, immediately ruining the moment as his brothers voice filled Roxas' ears. He squirmed at the thought of Sora catching like this and accidently rubbed his groin against the others hard midsection causing him to let out a slight moan, and then flush with embarrassment. The redhead just looked at him amused, holding him in place.

"Axel!" He whined and wiggled again, trying to ignore the friction he was causing in his lower region, he desperately needed to get back on the ground before it was too late. The elder just chuckled low and slowly put Roxas back on the ground, he grimaced slightly when his near frozen socks hit the even more freezing ground. What he wouldn't give for a dry pair of socks and some shoes right now…

"Hey kid, I realllly can't let you go over there…" He could barely make out Demyx's voice above the storm that had rolled in, he stared at Axel like a deer in headlights, not sure what he was going to do, but he knew he at least couldn't hide Axel, his FRIEND, from anyone anymore.

"C'mon", he pulled at Axel's arm and then started off towards the front of the building where he could where his brother was arguing, unknowingly, with another member of The Organization.

"What are you talking about, is Roxas over there?! Roxas! ROXAS?!" Sora's voice was starting to sound frantic as he rounded the corner and let go of Axel's arm.

"Sora! Would you stop already!" He scolded his twin for his dramatics but then remembered that he had just been quite dramatic himself. Unfortunately for Roxas, his brother was not alone, standing a few feet back was a pissed off looking Riku, arms folded across his chest, which was puffed out by the looks of it, and a red faced Namine who had obviously been crying, with Kairi's arm placed protectively over her shoulder. Words couldn't describe how horrible Roxas felt knowing he was the cause of his friend's pain.

If the situation had been different, he would have laughed at the rapid change of Sora's facial expressions as his emotions bounced around in his head, starting with being angry at Demyx for not letting him go find Roxas, to being happy to hear Roxas call back to him, to confused as to why Roxas was on the side of the bowling alley with Axel, and finally fear as Roxas and Axel approached the group.

"Roxas, what the heck is going on, and why are you out here with-" Sora gulped "-_him_?" It was a fair question but Roxas didn't really have a good answer for him right now, so he reacted kind of like an asshole.

"Can't you mind your own business and let me live my own life for once Sora?!" The words stung him a little as they left his mouth and his brothers face immediately took on the look of a kicked puppy. He saw Riku's eyes narrow behind him, but Roxas couldn't care less, he didn't think Riku would try anything with Axel here. I mean Riku was tough, but he wasn't _Axel_ tough.

"B-but Rox, you just ran out on us," He lowered his voice "And what did you do to Namine?" The second part stung Roxas so hard, he just hoped that Axel would believe him now that he saw what a mess Roxas had just caused.

"Look I came out here to be with Axel because," He paused to turn and look Axel right in the eyes, God it was just not fair how _gorgeous_ they are. "He's my friend." You could cut the tension in the air with a knife as all the teens just stood there in the rain, not sure what to do next.

Another crack of thunder rang out causing both twins to jump, they had never done well with thunder storms, when they were little they would always go and cuddle up with Cloud, no matter what the elder Strife was doing, he would always hold the boys until the storm had passed. Once Cloud was gone the boys mostly relied on each other for support, but this time, when the thunder cracked, Roxas once again jumped and turned to bury his face in Axels chest the redhead quickly encircling him in long, strong arms, while Sora leapt into Demyx's arms, only to push himself away once he had realized what he had done. Roxas was hesitant to leave Axels embrace, but knew he had to and pulled away too.

"Alright Rox, we can talk about this later, c'mon your soaked, and it's a storm out here, we need to get going!" Sora all but yelled above the noise of the wind and rain, the storm had been picking up with every passing second. He had a point, but the last thing Roxas wanted to do was squeeze back into Riku's car with all of them, and even worse, Namine, he didn't think he was ready to face her. Plus, he didn't want to leave Axel, something about the older boy just made him believe that everything was going to be OK. As if reading his mind, he felt a hand settle on his shoulder, and in an overly nice, not Axel at all way of talk, he spoke to Sora.

"Actually, Roxas and I were just about to head back to campus, I had offered to drive him."" He leaned in closer to almost whisper to Sora, Roxas didn't know if he was trying to do it or not, but something about that man's low hushed, gravelly words made all the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He flaunted a killer smile at the brunette who blushed slightly. "He's obviously having a hard-enough time as it is, plus the girl, she probably doesn't really want to ride back with him either."

"B-but, Rox, are you okay? That's still not telling me what the heck is going on?!" Sora stuttered out, he wasn't ready to let it go at just that, but Roxas wasn't willing to say anything more at this point, he was still reeling from all of his own emotions, he could not bear the thought of having to recap everything, having to admit that he was GAY, to his brother.

"Sora, please, just go okay? I'll be fine I promise, and we can talk about this when I get back to the room tonight." He gave his brother a pleading look, and his twin looked at him like he had just grown a second head or something. The brunette looked back at Riku and the girls, who weren't even paying attention to them anymore, they were turned away using Kairi's jacket as an umbrella for both of them. He couldn't blame Namine for not wanting to look at him right now… Riku shook his head at Sora like he disapproved but didn't want to actually say anything. God, he was such a passive aggressive self-righteous prick sometime, always thinking he knew what was best and trying to boss him around. To show his seriousness he reached out and grabbed his brothers' hand, looking at him intensely in the eyes.

"Please Sora, I'll be OK, I promise." He all be begged Sora, he felt so low at this moment, but he just couldn't face them right now, he especially couldn't face Namine.

"Ummmm…. OK I guess, if you're sure that's what you want to do. Here are your shoes." He held up Roxas' sneakers up by the laces. Reaching out, he grabbed them a before the thunder cracked again, sending both twins jumping out of their skin yet again. Sora took off running back to Riku and the girls. Roxas sighed and hung his head as he watched them all accept Sora's explanation and there just _stare_ at them before eventually turning to head back to Riku's car. He looked back at Axel and Demyx, who was standing there awkwardly just looking around as if he hadn't heard and thing and was just minding his own business.

"Dem, can you watch him for a minute, I need to go and grab my boots!" Axel squeezed his shoulder one time affectionately before darting inside and leaving Roxas with a very uncomfortable looking Demyx. Roxas did nothing but glare at him like he was a gruesome creature, when suddenly the older blonde's eyes widened, and a big fat grin dawned his face.

"It's you! You're him!" He yelled and pulled the unsuspecting freshman into a soul crushing bear hug. Roxas yelped and tried to push away from the maniac, but the mohawked boy was a lot stronger than he looked.

"Alright Dem, that's enough." Axels voice sounded behind him and his heart did a little flip. He should not be feeling this strongly about the other, but he just couldn't help it anymore. Roxas was grateful when his feet made contact with the ground and was released from his hug-prison, he made a show out of shoving Demyx odd of him.

He tried to shoot him another death glare, but his hostility didn't phase him, he was just smiling like a crazy person glancing back and forth between himself and the redhead. Axel's eyes narrowed and he gave his friend a look like he had better keep his mouth shut. His friend just laughed and began to walk back into the building.

"Okay, well you kids behave, and make sure to use protection!" He called behind him causing Axel to scoff and Roxas to choke on his own spit. He knew his face had to be beet red, but at least he was finally alone with Axel. The redhead was giving him a funny look and eventually shook his head laughing.

"Roxy, are you going to put your shoes on, or are you going to keep walking around in your wet socks?" Roxas' eyes widened before glancing to the sneakers he was still supporting by the strings. If possible, his face turned an even deeper shade of red before he plopped back down on the ground, he was already soaked to the core, and tried to make quick work of removing his soaked socks, discarding, them in the gutter, and lacing his shoes up one at a time. A pair of motorcycle boots appeared in front of him and when he looked up at the redhead his breath aught in his throat.

He stared up at Axel, the rain falling all around him, catching the lights from the "BOWL" sign, making it look like thousands of diamonds were falling all around him. Somehow, his hair hadn't lost any of its volume despite it now being dripping wet. The rain had caused his shirt to stick to his skin, perfectly outlining his defined pecks and abs. His eyes dared to travel lower to the leather pants and that damn lace up crotch. Roxas couldn't help but gulp, there seemed to be a rather large bulge that was barely being contained by those thin ties. It would be so easy to just reach out and pull one of those strings free and unleash the wonders underneath, OH MY GOD what the hell was he saying?! He was lucky his face was already the deepest shade of red imaginable or the older boy might be able to follow his train of thought.

Instead as soon as he was finished with his shoes Axel reached down with both hands and pulled the blonde to his feet. Wordlessly, he followed the older boy to his car and almost lost his mind when the redhead approached the Ferrari he had been ogling earlier.

"This is YOUR car?!" He couldn't help but gawk, I mean this was a $250,000 car. He knew he was rich, but this was _crazy!_ Axel just smiled back at him.

"C'mon Roxy baby get in the car, let's get you back to school and out of those wet clothes before you catch your death on me." The redhead called out and quickly got in the car starting it up with a roar.

**AN: YAY! Some actual progress with the AkuRoku in the story. I know I am sorry, I didn't have anywhere to include the bit about Sora I wanted, my chapters keep getting longer and longer, this one at 8400, but I still feel like I don't have enough time to cover all I need to cover before I need to switch POV's. Unfortunately, Sora's plotline runs parallel to Roxas' so we will have to wait 2 more chapters for his shining moment. **

**Also, I hope that no one is too mad at Axel for being such a jerk, he is a little rough around the edges, but he is in a gang after all! I'm thinking "Chain of Memories" Axel right now. Now that Roxas is in his life, maybe he will learn to simmer down a bit. Or maybe you can't tame a wild animal **

**BTW Couldn't help but put the "I'm so FLATTERED part in here, it's one of his most famous lines in the game! Felt a little corny, but isn't that what this ridiculous fandom is about?**

**Also PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU CAN, even if its just a few words, it means so much to me that someone else is actually taking the time to read my work. **


	10. Cinderella

_**Ansem The Wise Preparatory Boarding School**_

_Chapter Ten- Cinderella _

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.**

Through the chaos of the first big storm of the year, Axel's Ferrari gracefully cut through the wet roadway at 110mph. The look of excitement on the cute blonde in his passenger's seat's face really made him want to show Roxas what this baby could do. There were so many questions he had for the boy, but he decided to wait and let him enjoy the ride. He had even put on "Trench" and cranked the stereo up _loud, _he was pretty sure he had seen a "Blurry Face" poster on Roxas' side of the twin's dorm…

Even though the heat was cranked all the way up and Axel was sweating like a sinner in church, Roxas was still shivering. He couldn't really blame the kid, his thin zip-up hoodie and cargo shorts were soaked, his socks totally destroyed. The redhead reached over and placed his large palm over the 2 small hands clasped together in Roxas' lap and almost recoiled from the frigid feeling.

"JESUS CHRIST! How are you not like, dying from hypothermia or something?" He yelled above the music and squeezed the ice blocks Roxas was calling hands, stepping harder on the gas, getting up to 125mph. Looking over, he couldn't help but smirk at the way the blondes beautiful blushing face was staring down at Axels hand covering his own. Turning his eyes back to the road his smirk broke out into a full-blown grin when he felt Roxas' index finger tentatively wrap around his pinky. The small touch sent fire though his whole body, he felt like it would surely start shooting out through his fingers and toes, this was probably the first time Roxas initiated any sort of physical contact like this with him.

Finally, the gothic gates surrounding the campus crept into sight, glancing at the clock he was a little surprised it was only 9:47, they could still go in the front entrance. He slowed the car to a more reasonable speed for school grounds and the two spent the rest of the drive in a comfortable silence, "Pet Cheetah" ending in perfect time for Axel to pull into his assigned spot. _God this is SO much better than last year_.

"Alright Roxy let's get you into the shower-" The blonde looked at him like he had grown a second head, but Axel was quick to clarify. "-And before you go and say something bitchy, no funny business I promise, just go to the Junior showers and I'll bring you some of my clothes to change into. You can crash in my room as long as you like if you don't feel like dealing with your brother and his bodyguard." He watched the boy consider the offer for a whole 2 seconds before mumbling "I'm not bitchy" and exited the car.

He couldn't help but chuckle, but the laugh died in his throat when he saw how WET AND DIRTY his Italian leather seat was. If this had been _anyone_ else, he would have told them to kick rocks, and never let them in his baby in such a state, but he hadn't even thought twice when it had come to Roxas. He patted his poor disgusting baby making a mental note to have his car detailed tomorrow.

"Yeah yeah, now get your wet, bitchy ass upstairs and into those showers." He ordered once he had joined Roxas outside. The blonde looked over at him with an honest to god pout, _God, _he was so gorgeous.

They rode the elevator in silence and parted ways on the 4th floor, Roxas heading towards the showers and while Axel went back to his room to try and find some clothes that would fit the blonde. Once he was safely there, he had the strong urge to roll up a joint but refrained, he hadn't been high around the blonde yet, and he didn't know how he would feel about it. Instead he leaned against the window sill, opened it wide and lit up a cigarette. Normally Axel wouldn't give a FUCK about what someone else thought of him, but something about Roxas, he was helpless to it, he really did care. Now that he finally had a moment to himself, he took a moment to reflect on the night's activities.

It was rare Friday for the Organization, there were no missions, and his phone had been relatively quiet. He got a text from Luxord that they were trying to get everyone together to go bowling tonight. The Organization loved bowling, it was the right mix of cut throat competition and laid-back beer drinking. Of course, the employees hated when they came in, but that was pretty much the story anywhere they went. As long as they got their lanes on the end and the beer kept flowing, they usually behaved, and if not, at least they paid for the damage. He didn't know anything about how much tile would cost but he hoped the $600 he handed the manager on the way out was enough to cover the repairs, plus the bowling shoes he destroyed…

He just _lost it_ when he saw Roxas kiss that stupid fucking girl, what was her name again, Namine? It was like he got the wind knocked was like he got the wind knocked out of him and stabbed in the chest all in one go. She was lucky all he did was drop the balls on the ground, he really wanted to throw them at her FUCKING head. Who the FUCK did she think she was anyways? He'd seen her fawning all over the dense freshman for the last two weeks at mealtimes, but it was _obvious _that Roxas wasn't interested. At least that's what he had thought up until the kiss, after that he felt like the biggest fucking idiot on the planet for wasting his time on the stupid kid, and really needed to get out of there.

Exhaling sharply, he thought of Roxas' lips touching hers, or anyone else's that wasn't his and it caused a pain in his chest. He hated himself for the jealousy he was feeling, but he couldn't help it, it seeped through him like poison. Everyday he spent with the younger teen he felt it was harder to leave him without tasting those perfect pink lips, not to mention everything _else_ that he would love to do with the cutie. He felt almost obsessed, he was the first thought in his head every day and the last when he went to sleep at night. Dealing used to be something he loved, but he was beginning to resent it because it took him away from Roxas. He still had all his free Oxy's and Addy's to give out, he just hadn't been putting any effort into new clients recently, lucky for him he still had a good base from the last 3 years, all his regulars still hit him up on the regular.

The obvious thing to do would be to just take Roxas with him on his deals, but he wasn't sure how the younger boy would feel about that. He was pretty sure the blonde knew he was in The Organization assuming Sora's bodyguard/secret lover filled him in, plus it wasn't exactly a secret around campus, though what the kids at school thought the Organization was and what it _really_ was a whole different ball game. If Roxas knew he was a dealer, he had never mentioned it to Axel. Maybe he was waiting for him to bring it up, but for some reason he felt like he wanted to keep that life separate from Roxas. It's not like he was ashamed of himself, in fact, quite the opposite. He LOVED being in The Organization. They were the closest thing he had to a family within 2000 miles. He loved the danger, the chaos, the rush, the FIRE. I mean c'mon, he didn't get his fierce reputation at 17 for just slangin a couple of Xan's for Xemnas.

From everything he'd learned about the blonde so far he doubted Roxas would be OK with his lifestyle. Roxas was 14, turning 15 on October 31, otherwise known as the greatest holiday of the all-time, he had a 3.7 GPA and had been in the AV club in middle school. He preferred PS4 to Xbox, he rarely cursed, he'd never snuck out, or even lied to his Mom or siblings. He's never drank, smoked, or done drugs, yeah there is NO WAY Roxas was going to want anything to do with him once he sees the real him.

The thought stung, he wasn't ready to let the blonde go just yet. Despite his initial hostility and rejection of Axel's ever bold flirtation, he meant what he said when he had initially tried to kiss Roxas that first day, he had never seen anyone with such beautiful eyes. He had never taken anyone else up the clocktower before, but something about Roxas just felt, _significant. _There was a pull towards him, like a magnet, he hadn't felt so strongly about anyone since… _him._

With how the kid reacted back at the bowling alley, literally chasing after Axel in his socks (how cute), there had to be some feelings Roxas was holding for him. He felt the ghost of Roxas' arms wrapped around his neck, the way his small body pressed unabashed against him, not even hesitating to wrap his legs around Axels waist, like he was born to do it. God DAMN that brother for shattering the glass surrounding their fantasy, where no one else existed but the two of them. If he only had even 30 more seconds alone with Roxas, he was sure he would have finally been able to find out what those lips really tasted like.

Sighing, he ground his cigarette out in the ashtray and tried to push all thoughts from his head regarding how hard he has already fallen. Forcing himself to focus on the task at hand, he set off to find some suitable clothes for his bathing beauty. Demyx' clothes would honestly fit the freshman _much_ better than any of Axel's, he guessed he probably had almost a foot on the kid. Walking over to his roommate's dresser he opened the bottom drawer where he was met with the infamous ducky pajamas. His signature smirk crept onto his face as images of a fresh and clean Roxas, straight from the shower in these sinful garments, waiting for Axel to corrupt the _fuck_ out of him.

Shaking his head, he ignored his instincts and decided to give the blonde some dignity. Axel pulled out a pair of Nike sweats, a white undershirt and some socks and slides to lend Roxas. Figuring he had probably defrosted by now, he was about to sling all the clean clothes over his shoulder when he remembered he was also pretty damn wet. Quickly, he threw on a pair of sweats that sat low on his hips and a black wife beater that may be a little too small leaving a tiny piece of skin poking out between shirt and pants. Cramming his feet into a pair of slip on vans he grabbed the clothes lying out for Roxas and made a dash towards the showers.

Opening the door, he was pleasantly surprised to find Roxas still in the shower, steam filling the otherwise empty room. The freshman hadn't seemed to hear him enter so he crept silently over to the sinks and hopped up to sit on the counter, content to sit and wait for the blonde to finish up. Over the sound of water running Axel could hear a faint noise he couldn't quite place. Closing his eyes, he tried to block out all other noises and single out the sound. It was consistent, almost like a rhythm. He pressed his ear to the tiled wall to see if maybe it was music coming from the other side. Nope, the noise sounded further away now. Silently he slipped off the counter and tried to follow his ears and find the source. He quickly found the sound was coming from the showers. With every step the noise grew louder until Axel stopped in his tracks, his breath catching in his throat when the noise finally became a familiar sound of friction on wet skin.

The freshman's shower was only about 8 feet in front of him at this point, and while the opaque doors didn't allow for any juicy details, it was now plain as day that the object of his unquenchable desires was pleasuring himself in the shower. The soft slapping of wet skin was getting quicker and Axel was rooted to his spot when a quiet, but definite moan escaped from the stall. God he was so fucking HOT. He knew he should feel guilty for invading the blonde's privacy like this, but at this point it would be rude not to let him finish. Axel was captivated and felt his own member twitch and start to rapidly harden at the shaky breaths that were now flowing from the blonde's lips. This was not good, there was NO room for secrets in his baggy pants and his too small undershirt would do nothing to help if he did the whole, slip your dick into the waistband trick. He hated himself for what he was about to do, it defiantly didn't fit his teenage deviancy, but slowly and silently he started to creep away from the showers towards the door. He figured he would just slip out and re-enter the room LOUDLY this time in a couple minutes to give Roxas some privacy-_God what is wrong with me?_ Axel Heart didn't 'give people their privacy' when he caught them jacking off in the shower, Axel Heart gets in that stall with them and really gives them something to moan about. Right before he reached the door his heart jumped to his chest and all breathing seemed to seize when he heard the unmistakable cry of "Ughhh Axel" fall from the blonde's lips in what he could only assume was his climactic moment.

In another non-Axel move, he panicked and raced out the door into the thankfully vacant hallway. Looking down his sweats were now sporting a raging tent and he willed himself to calm down, but after the show he had just received he didn't know how he could possibly do so. He squeezed his eyes shut and willed himself to think about ANYTHING other than Roxas, naked and wet in the shower, pleasuring himself and calling out AXELS NAME. _Baseball, cold showers, Xigbar's empty eyehole, septic systems, naked grandma, FUCK. _None of the usual was working, He hated it, but he dug deep within himself and forced himself to remember. _The cold damp cellar, the screaming, the pain, the smell of burning flesh. _He opened his eyes panting, he looked down and thankfully the memories had effectively sent his boner running for the hills. Pushing his memories DEEP back down somewhere inside himself, Axel focuses on taking deep breaths to control his breathing.

After taking a minute or so to compose himself and plaster his bad boy smirk back on his face, he confidently opened the door and strode back into the bathroom. He was surprised to see Roxas already wearing the shorts he had grabbed for him and Axel stopped dead in his tracks feeling the blood start to rush to his face, oh my god was he _blushing_?!

Axel chuckled sheepishly, raising his hand to rub the back of his neck, cerulean eyes connected with jade and he could see fear and embarrassment behind those captivating waves. His face was bright red, and he couldn't tell if it was because of the shower, the afterglow, or the embarrassment of being caught that was causing it.

"Glad you found the clothes I set out for you, sorry had to step outside, it was getting a little too warm in here." He quickly lied, he had always been good at thinking on the fly, ever since he was a kid. The expression on the blondes face softened and Axel assumed that meant Roxas was buying his lie.

"Thanks." Roxas shyly mumbled back to him, pulling the shirt on over his still damp head. Axel took the split second when Roxas face was covered, but the shirt hadn't made its way down his body yet, to take in all the glory that was a topless Roxas. The freshman's body was in a word _scrumptious. _His skin was perfectly tanned from the summer, not a tan line in sight. Even though he was small for his age, he still had muscle tone mostly gracing his arms, chest, and stomach. The shirt was quickly descending, covering up the beautiful form inch by inch until the last bit of skin that lay tantalizingly above his waistband was at last covered up and he let out a small exhale of defeat.

Fully clothed, the blonde hopped up on the counter to put his socks and shoes on. It was and awkward angle and after watching him struggle with both socks and a shoe, Axel had had enough and couldn't watch the struggle anymore. He snatched the other shoe from the counter beside the blonde and knelt down on one knee. Taking in the confused look on the younger boy's face, he gingerly took hold of Roxas ankle, he didn't need to hurt him anymore than he already had today, and slowly, gracefully slipped his foot into Demyx slightly too big shoes. His hands travelled lightly up the sides of Roxas' legs and he raised his head enough to witness the shudder that emitted from the youngers body. Slowly, he caressed that sun-kissed skin, soft blond hairs standing to attention meeting his strokes. Axel felt him tense up and he watched his eyes screw shut at the feeling of Axels touch. FUCK, if he got this worked up over Axel just touching his leg, imagine how he'll react to the _full_ Axel Heart treatment.

The familiar stirring in his stomach alerted him that he needed to stop before a very recent problem made itself known again. He begrudgingly halted his movements, stood up, and planted both hands on either side of Roxas' hips. The blonde opened his eyes wide and seemed frozen in place, his eyes darting between fierce jade eyes and Axels lips that were mere inches from his. Then, he bit down on the corner of his lip and Axel couldn't help the smirk in his face from expanding at the adorable yet sexy action. He decided to have _just_ a bit more fun and leaned even slower, until the tip of his nose brushed Roxas. Their breath mixed before the blonde seemed to stop breathing altogether before the redhead spoke.

"Just call me Prince Charming, eh Roxy?" He crooned out, his voice dripping with sex appeal and he was able to sneak in a quick kiss on the cheek before two small, but surprisingly strong hands pushed him away.

"Hey! I am not Cinderella ok?!" The Freshman pouted, rubbing his cheek where Axel had kissed him like he was trying to scrub the kiss off, the redhead would never admit it, but that stung.

"Oh no?" his reply was quick and confident, "Well the I guess I'll be needing my glass slipper back won't I?" He teased and made a grab from Roxas' foot, who kicked it away laughing in return.

"What? You think I'm kidding, c'mon give it back kid, Cinderella is out there somewhere waiting for me!" He lunged again, but this time Roxas not only dodged but hopped off the counter and was running to the other part of the room screaming "Nooo! It's mine now!" Now it was Axels turn to laugh, he was just so glad to see Roxas coming out of his shell and relaxing. He took off after the blonde and chased him in circles and figure eights until he was able to finally catch up to the giggling panting beauty and wrapped his long arms around him, effectively pinning Roxas' arms to his side as Axel lifted up in a crushing backwards bear hug.

"Axel! You're squishing me!" Roxas choked out with the little air left in his body. He loosened his grip slightly but didn't release his captive just yet. The younger boy just kicked his legs around and trashed around in his arms, it was kind of cute how he thought he could get out of Axel's grip.

"Not until you admit you're Cinderella." He breathed into the boy's ear and felt him shudder and trash around again.

"Never!" He cried, trying to suppress another giggle.

"Oh no?" Axel almost purred. He loved the feeling of Roxas' body pressed up against his, his cute little ass right on top of Axels member creating delicious friction. First, he blew into Roxas' ear before brazenly letting his tongue out to play and traced the shell of Roxas' ear. A wanton cry fell from Roxas' lips and he all but screamed "AXEL!" The redhead would not stop his assault on the blonde, alternating between blowing cool air onto wet skin, and lapping at it again. Roxas was somewhere between laughing and crying.

"A-Ah Axel! P-p-p-please S-STAWWWPPP!" the Freshman pleaded desperately.

"You already know what you need to do to get me to stop." He squeezed Roxas even tighter against him and relished in the moan that shook through the blonde when he began to nibble gently on earlobe.

"I'm Cinderella, I'm Cin-aghhh-AXEL! FUCK P-PLEASE!" Roxas cried out helplessly, thrashing more violently than ever. _JESUS CHRIST_ _this kid is so fucking HOT. _It killed him to let go, but he was a man of his word and gingerly set the blonde on his feet. Roxas staggered away beet red and clutching his saliva covered ear, the way his shoulder was tensed up told Axel he had given the other goosebumps.

"That's what I though." He smirked devilishly at Roxas and licked his lips, savoring the taste of him.

"Ughhh, whatever, it's not fair, you're so much bigger than me!" the blonde pouted again and crossed his arms defiantly.

"Fair? Maybe not, but a Prince needs to be bigger than his princess" Axel replied, walking over to the bathroom door and holding it open for Roxas, motioning for him to exit first.

"I am NOT-" Roxas started indignantly before Axel raised one eyebrow in warning. All Roxas could do was huff and walk through the doorway.

The pair walking in silence back to Axels room, he had so many things he wanted to ask Roxas, but he didn't want to pry too much. Once they reached their destination, Axel sprawled out on the couch while Roxas sat awkward and rigid at the opposite end. Not happy with the blonde's sudden change of mood, he decided to break the silence.

"So, do you want to talk about what happened?" He threw out sounding just as unsure as he felt, he cursed himself for it.

"I-I don't really know where to begin…" The boy's hands were clasped tightly in front of him, his gaze fixed on them.

"Okay... I guess maybe, do you want to talk about Namine?" He had to fight back the bite that he wanted to add to her name, just thinking about her made his blood boil., but it is important he understood exactly how Roxas felt about her. The blonde just groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"Oh GOD. She must hate me so much after I embarrassed her like that in front of everyone." The poor kid sounded so torn up, burying his face in his hands.

"So you don't like her like _that_ then?" Axel tried to be nonchalant when in reality his heart was beating out of his chest.

"I-I mean she… I guess I-" He fumbled for his words, and lifted his head from his hands. His pained cerulean eyes looked all around before meeting Axels jade gaze, Axel held the intense stare until Roxas finally found his words.

"No, I don't" He said with no waiver in his voice. Axel let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, before he had a chance to respond the blond spoke again.

"I-I think you may have been right about me." The waiver was back.

"What do you mean?" The redhead asked, not quite sure what he was getting at. The eye contact was broken and Roxas became flushed. Axel just sighed and scooted over closer to the blonde.

"Roxy, please, what do you mean?" He was surprised at the softness of his own voice, Axel was _not_ known for his patience, but Roxas looked like he was ready to cry again, and it was breaking Axel's heart.

"I-I mean that there is _no_ reason for me not to like her right? She's pretty and nice and smart-" He started to tear up. "She's been such a good friend to me, and I swear I didn't realize he liked me in _that_ way until tonight. I knew I should be happy, I tried to be, but I just wasn't…" His eyes flickered up to Axels momentarily before the gaze was cast back down.

"When she went to kiss me, I knew in my heart I didn't want to do it, but I knew if I didn't everyone would want to know why,_ she_ would want to know why, so I figured the easiest thing to do would be to kiss her back." The blonde couldn't hold back anymore, the tears free falling, Axel couldn't stop himself from laying a comforting hand on Roxas' knee.

"When I kissed her, it just felt… wrong. So wrong. I knew, I knew right away that I never wanted to kiss her again, that I didn't ever want to kiss another _girl_ again." Roxas continued, sobs beginning to rack his body. Axels heart was beating out his chest and his eyes opened wide in realization.

"Jeez Roxy, look I'm sorry that I was such a dick earlier, I remember how I felt when I first realized…." He trailed off wanting to make sure he fully understood what was happening here.

"Realize what? That your GAY?!" The trembling freshman choked out burying his head in his hands again.

He was going to correct the kid and point out that he was Bi, not gay, but now really wasn't the time to be picky about labels.

"Yeah, when I figured out I was attracted to other guys, I did not react well and I put myself through a lot of unnecessary self-torment. It took a while, but finally, with a little support, I realized that this wasn't something I could control and, look at me Roxy-" the sniffling blonde raised his swollen and puffy eyes to meet the redheads gaze "There is nothing wrong with you, there is nothing unnatural, unholy, or sick about being attracted to the same sex, so please, save yourself the pain and just know that now." His chest actually was hurting for the kid as he watched Roxas continue to just sob. I mean sure, he wanted Roxas to figure out that he was gay, but he didn't want it to be like _this._

He was a bit unprepared when Roxas literally launched himself into Axels lap, throwing his arms around him and cried his heart out into the junction between his neck and shoulder. The older boy was in shock for a few seconds before tentatively wrapping his arms around the younger. He took turns tracing lightly up and down the blondes back and through his beautiful still wet golden hair. Only when Axel started whispering sweet words of comfort did Roxas begin to calm down. The sobs faded to whimpers and then to hiccups, but Roxas made no effort to move, and Axel sure as hell wasn't going anywhere.

A couple of minutes passed, the hiccups died out and was replaced by, _wait was Roxas snoring?_ He glanced at Demyx's David Bowie clock hanging on the wall, it was only 11:30, he guessed the poor kid really wore himself out. Gently, he shifted the sleeping blonde in his arms into a more comfortable position, grabbing a blanket to cover them. Reaching for the remote, he turned on the TV, content to watch the marathon of Ridiculousness that was forever running on MTV. _Seriously, do they even play anything else on this channel anymore?_

He stole a quick glance at the angel in his arms, he finally looked at peace, something Axel had never seen before in his face, and for this moment at least, Axel let himself just be happy.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

"Ax, hey Ax, Sorry to wake you…" Axel felt himself being jostled slightly, his best friends voice pulling him out of his slumber. He groaned and fought consciousness, the warmth and comfort that engulfed him in dream like state was too comforting to leave. The warmth shifted around him, and he drew it closer without another thought.

"Oh c'monnnn. You know I feel bad waking you up, especially when your both so cute all cuddled up, but that kid's phone has been going off for like 30 minutes and it's driving me insane." Demyx continued to whisper to him, a loud whisper, but a whisper, nonetheless. _Wait what does he mean by 'both'?_

Groggily, he forced his heavy eyes open and blinked a few times, trying to gain focus, which was especially difficult in the low light. He went to stretch his body but felt himself unable to do so as a certain adorable freshman was occupying his lap, snuggled up and clutching Axels chest. His heart soared at the sight, and he was sure the smile on his face was corny as hell. As if right on que Roxas' phone started vibrating again on the table, no wonder they hadn't heard it. Not wanting to wake his sleeping beauty, he finally responded to Demyx.

"Who's name is on the Caller ID?" His voice was low and scratchy from sleep.

"Someone called Spazoid, _WOAH_ this guy looks exactly like Roxas but with brown hair! How weird?!" The mohawked blonde lost control of the volume of his voice earning a glare from Axel.

"Yeah, that's his brother, _SHIT_ what time is it?!" He didn't want to cause Roxas any more grief tonight, but it wasn't looking good.

"It's almost 2." Demyx replied. Sora was probably pissed, he didn't think Roxas told him where he was and it's not like Sora knew where Axels room was if he even wanted to come looking for him. He pondered just cuddling back up and ignoring this, but he knew it would just make everything worse for the kid if he kept him out ALL night. Sighing, he went to wake the angel in his arms, but was stopped by Demyx hand on his shoulder, he turned to face his friend who had the biggest grin on his face.

"This is him, isn't he?" Demyx' knowing eyes bore into him. "The kid you saw at Orientation?" The sandy haired blonde moved his eyes to Roxas, "He is absolutely adorable." Axel just beamed at Roxas before replying.

"He is isn't he?" He reached down and brushed some of Roxas' bangs out of his eyes.

"You like him, don't you? I can tell by the way your looking at him." Axels blood ran cold at those words. Hearing them said by someone else made it more real, he suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. Axel did not _like _people, Axel _fucked_ people.

"Yeah, he's alright, but don't get it wrong Dem, I'm just in this to fuck like always, then I'm out." He turned fixing his eyes on his best friend making sure they were hard and cold. Maybe if he could convince Demyx, he could convince himself. Demyx' eyes hardened in response and he almost looked almost offended by his statement. Axel was slightly irked by this, if there was anyone that knew why he was the way he was, it was Demyx. The blonde walked back to his bed in silence before crawling into bed and turning off the lamp on his nightstand as if to say 'this conversation is over'.

He sighed and turned his head back to Roxas, his eyes widening and his jaw falling slack when he saw two very awake, very angry blue eyes staring back at him. There was so much hurt and betrayal crashing around in those waves that Axel actually felt himself flinch, all the hairs on the back of his neck rising to attention. He tried to speak, to tell Roxas he didn't mean it, but before he could get the words out, he received a harsh slap across his face.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! I FUCKING KNEW IT!" Roxas was livid, he scrambled out of Axels arms, grabbed his phone, and bolted out the door slamming it _hard_ behind him.

The stunned redhead brought his hand up to his sting face, he'd never been slapped like that before… Hit, pushed, shoved, punched, kicked, stomped, burned, cut, beat, even stabbed once, but never slapped. He couldn't help but think he'd rather have all of that happen to him at once than have Roxas slap him like that again.

"Good going asshat." Demyx was now sitting up in bed, arms crossed looking like a parent who 'wasn't mad, just disappointed.' Axel didn't have any words, he knew he just fucked up so bad.

"Well, what are you waiting for?!" The boy in bed threw his hands in the air, "GO AFTER HIM!"

"And say WHAT Dem?! Say I'm sorry?! Say I didn't mean it? I DID mean it! I donot have feelings for him, he's just a fuck like the rest.' Axel roared back at him standing up as panic and adrenaline filled his body.

"Alright Mr. Too-Cool-For-Feelings, I know that you don't do relationships after, well you know, but damn it Axel you are really going to regret it if you let him walk out of your life now. Demyx was actually raising his voice, he couldn't recall the last time that had happened, it had probably been 3 years.

"I have BARELY seen you since school started, your never here, your barely dealing, shit I _know_ you still have all of your freebies to give out, you haven't regaled me with any tales of conquering the freshman class one virgin at a time, but somehow you are always rushing off to see 'someone' with a big shit-eating grin on your face. So NO, I don't believe that he is just another lay to you!" Demyx was full blown shouting now making Axel feel even lower than he already felt.

"OKAY FINE! I like him okay? It's more than that, it's like- it's like I'm obsessed with him, he's all I think about, all I care about, but this is probably all for the best anyways, what could a good kid like him want with someone like me anyways." He scoffed at himself over the idea, it was ludicrous.

"What are you even talking about. Your Axel Heart, _everybody_ wants you." Demyx' voice softened a tad.

"Well not fucking Roxas, Dem I don't think he even knows about the Organization…" Now it was Axels turn to bury his face in his hands, he swore to himself he would never allow himself to feel like this again, but here he is, miserable and heart sick. His pity party was short lived as Demyx started to laugh hysterically.

"What the FUCK is so funny." Axel spat out, annoyed. The mohawked blonde rolled out of bed, his laughter dying down to just giggles, and sat next to the redhead reaching out and stroking the fiery mane.

"Oh, you silly sweet boy, don't you get it?" Axel shook his head.

"Look, I saw the way he ran after you in the bowling alley and I saw what happened afterwards outside, and let me tell you, that kid is crazy about you. YOU, Axel, not the Organizations VIII, not the Flurry of Dancing Flames, just you, just Axel." His words were kind and gentle, but his words cut Axel to the core. He was right, that was what was so special about Roxas, he didn't need to do anything to impress him, Roxas just liked him for him, and he had just basically told Roxas all he was to him was a piece of meat. Groaning, his head felt back into his hand and he pressed hard until little white spots filled his vision.

"Dem, why am I such a fuck up?" He turned to face the younger boy.

"You're not a fuck up, your just afraid of getting hurt again." As soon as the words were spoken, he knew he was right. "But by lying about your feelings, you're not just hurting yourself, your hurting him too."

"Goddamn it Dem, why do you always have to be right." Axel pushed himself off the couch and quickly slipped his vans back on.

"Because I know you, and sometimes your too stubborn to do the right thing, so I'm here to push you in the right direction." He stood up as well and gave Axel a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Now go get 'em tiger!" He cried and literally pushed Axel out the door into the hall and locked it behind him.

**AN: AHHHH! Damn it Axel, why you gatta be so mean to Roxy. BTW if anyone reading is unaware "Trench" is the latest album out by Twenty One Pilots, if you do not listen to them I highly recommend you do. When I write for Axel, I like to listen to them, Panic at the Disco, My Chemical Romance, Halestorm, Metallica, Gunz N Roses, Mindless Self Indulgence, The Pretty Reckless, and Hollywood Undead just to name a few that have multiples on the "Axel" playlist. **

**Also, I am SO SORRY this took me almost a month to post, for some reason even though Axel is my favorite character, I find it more difficult to write from his POV than Rox's, plus my wedding is now only 3 months away, so I have been VERY busy having literal mental breakdowns about that, once all the wedding hubbub has died down I will have much more free time to post all of the smut I can dream up. Muah ha ha!**


	11. 20 Questions

_**Ansem The Wise Preparatory Boarding School**_

_Chapter Eleven- Twenty Questions_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.**

Roxas impatiently waited for the elevator, eager to get off the Junior floor. He should have KNOWN the whole time Axel was pretending to care about him, he was just trying to get into his pants. God, he felt like such an idiot…

Tears sprang to his eyes and he cursed himself for being such a crybaby. Clenching his fists, he screwed his eyes shut in an attempt to stop the tears from falling, but it was no use. The pain in his chest was so intense, he didn't think he had ever felt like this in his entire life. Furiously, he pressed the down button over and over as if it would make the elevator go any faster until finally the tell-tale _*DING* _rang out and the doors opened, offering a safe haven from his shame and sadness. Once he was finally concealed behind closed metal doors he sank against the wall and wrapped his arms around his knees, sobs taking him over again.

"Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" He pounded his fist on the ground. How did a day that was supposed to be so great, go so wrong? He was just starting to feel okay about going to this ridiculous boarding school for overprivileged kids, sure most of the student population just ignored him, but he had found friends in Axel and Namine, but now they were gone. He couldn't see Namine forgiving him for embarrassing her at the bowling alley, and he didn't think he could even bear to _look_ at Axel again. To think about how close Roxas had come to admitting his feelings for the older boy… His sobs grew louder and he pulled his arms tighter around himself. Axel would probably go and tell everyone now that he was gay so everyone could laugh at him. _'Look, it's that loser who went gay for Axel 2 weeks into freshman year, what a fag'_.

It had been hard enough to let himself realize his own feeling, let alone admit them to another person. Axel had been so kind to him, so caring, but it was all just an act. What had he been THINKING?! He had heard the stories, the rumors, someone with a reputation like _that_ surely had no interest in someone like him other than sex. He felt cheap and used, and he hadn't even done anything with Axel! Embarrassed, angry and just plaid sad, there was no reason that he should have these types of feelings after 2 weeks of knowing someone, but Axel wasn't just anyone now was he…

Almost too faint muffled to be heard among the sobs, the elevator dinged again and Roxas' eyes shot open in horror as he realized too little too late that he had never actually selected his floor. His worst fears were realized as the doors opened to reveal a familiar redhead with a sullen look on his face.

"Roxy-" he started, but Roxas wasn't having it.

"NO! Just no, okay!? Get the hell away from me!" He put his hands up as if to shield himself from Axels very presence.

"Roxy, please, I'm so sorry." His voice wasn't filled with his normal swagger and confidence, in fact it sounded downright broken, but so was Roxas.

"NO! Stop lying and just leave me alone!" Arms dropped to wrap around his knees once again as he buried his face, trying to hide from Axels sad gaze.

"I'm not lying, Roxy I'm so sorry I don't know why I said that back there, well I guess I do, but my point is that I didn't mean it, it just kinda came out." Roxas could feel a presence close by and by the sound of the redhead's voice he was now kneeling in front of Roxas. He attempted to place his hand on Roxas arm, but he ripped it away and quickly scurried into the corner.

"Please, just stop, just go…" the blonde could feel his voice growing weak and raspy, he just felt so defeated and didn't need the cause of his pain continuing his torment by staying around any longer.

"No, I'm not leaving, I- I can't leave, Roxy I'm serious I did not mean what I said back there and I'm so sorry that you heard that, it's not how I feel about you at all, you know that." There was a slight hopefulness in Axels voice that Roxas felt he needed to crush immediately.

"And what is it that I should know? I _know_ that you were just playing nice this entire time to get into my pants. I _know _that I was a fool to trust you. I've heard all about you and all of your little conquests, but apparently I'm the fucking idiot that thought somehow I was more to you than that…" He didn't want to say too much and admit that he had feeling for the elder, he wouldn't gi ve him that satisfaction.

"Roxy you ARE more to me than that, it's just, you're, um…" Axel couldn't seem to get his words out, something Roxas had never heard before, it was enough to peak one eye out to get a better look at the other.

Defeated was probably the best word to describe how Axel looked at this moment. The smirk was gone, the fire had left his eyes, his posture slumped, he fell back and sat on the ground as well, crazy long legs taking up most of the room in the elevator. Pressing his own hands into his eyes and rubbing hard, he let out an exasperated sigh.

"I know, I know, it looks bad, shit it sounds bad, but you just gotta understand Roxy, I have lived my life this way for years, it works for me, I'm comfortable with it, everything was going fine until _you_ showed up in my life." Roxas' anger flared, what had he ever done to the redhead? _He _was the victim here, not Axel, he opened his mouth to yell, but didn't quite get the chance.

"I'll admit it, when I first saw you, yeah the only thing on my mind was fucking you-" Roxas couldn't help but blush at this, "but ever since that first night up on the clocktower I knew that there was so much more to you…" Both of Roxas eyes were now exposed as he stared at Axel over his knees.

"I know what you've heard, and I'm not going to lie to you, it's probably all true. You have to understand Roxy, I tried the whole 'relationship' thing a long time ago, and lets just say it did not end well. Ever since, I have stuck to my one nighters, no feelings, no commitment, no mess." He ran a hand through his hair in distress, his eyes darting wildly around the confined space.

"I've been trying to fight these… _feelings_ I've been having about you. I vowed I would never do this again, but everyday I'm with you it gets harder and harder to ignore. So what I said just now to Demyx, I was being a fucking coward, but if you can forgive me, I swear I will prove to you that you do mean more to me than just sex. Goddamn it Roxas I fucking _like_ you, okay?" Roxas sat frozen in place as he tried to comprehend the information he just received. He was caught between wanting to jump into the other's arms and running as fast as he could away from this crazy redhead. If he was telling the truth, it was everything he was wanting to hear and explained a bit why Axel acted how he did, it didn't make it right, but it was understandable. On the other hand, this could just be another lie…

"Axel… I- I want to believe you, but I just don't know…" He made eye contact for the first time and it was a mistake. There was so much pain and yet so much hope swimming in those acid green pools, it was breaking Roxas' heart. Sure, he was still pissed at Axel, but he didn't want him to be hurting too.

"What can I do to show you I'm serious?" the elders voice was desperate. Roxas thought long and hard and finally came up with a solution.

"20 questions." He said calm and sure of himself. He was done running from the inevitable, if Axel was going to be honest with him, he wanted to know it all, good and bad.

"What?" Axel looked genuinely confused.

"20 questions." His newfound confidence growing, eye contact never broke. "C'mon you and I both know that you haven't been honest with me about yourself this whole time, and if you answer my questions, I might consider forgiving you for what you said back there." His voice was steady, Axels eyes widened, and he again exhaled slowly. Closing his eyes, he slowly rubbed them in an exasperated manner before meeting Roxas' gaze.

"Okay, I guess that's fair, but can we at least do this somewhere where I can have a smoke?" Roxas almost laughed but fought to keep his face serious and grim, he wouldn't give in so easily.

"Fine, but I am NOT going back to your room with _him _in there." He hissed out between gritted teeth, nostrils flaring slightly as he thought6 of Demyx and his extra cozy relationship with Axel. He _definitely _would be bringing him up during their little Q&A session. Axel just huffed and reached out, his long slender fingers hitting the 'door open' button. Standing up, he extended his reach to Roxas, who took it and allowed himself to be led out of the metal box he had been in for who knows how long and towards the stairwell. As Axel opened the door, Roxas let his hand drop and his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I thought the stairwell was for hook ups only?" He raised his eyebrow at Axel, mimicking the way he always did this to Roxas, Axel just rolled his eyes.

"Look I promise I won't touch you, now will you please just follow me, I could really use a smoke." Not wanting to test the redhead's patience during his nicotine withdrawal Roxas wearily obeyed.

Thankfully the stairwell was empty, they travelled up 2 flights of stairs until they reached a door that read "ROOF NO STUDENT ACCESS". Unsurprisingly Axel paid this no mind and opened the door anyways, surprisingly, no alarms went off, so Roxas decided it was safe to follow.

It was FREEZING up here and all he had on was a tee shirt, basketball shorts and socks. What was it with him and not wearing shoes today? Axel did not seem phased in his undershirt and thin sweats, he hastily pulled out his cigarettes and lit one up, exhaling like he was sighing in relief.

"Alright Roxy, do your worst, what do you wanna know." Axel was trying to play it cool, but he could see the nervousness in his eyes. Truth be told Roxas was nervous too, he was afraid of the answers he is going to get. He decided it would be best to just going to rip off the band-aid and ask the big one.

"What is The Organization really?" Axel wrinkled his nose and turned away for a minute seemingly trying to pull his words together. After a few awkward seconds, the elder finally spoke.

"Well… I mean it is what it sounds like, an Organization of people with similar interests working together towards a common goal." He was twisting words and trying to be sneaky, Roxas was not falling for it.

"That is a pretty BS answer, you know what I mean, tell me what you DO." Roxas narrowed his eyes. This was not the time to play around.

"Um… I mean, it's like I said the first day we met, The Organization runs the school's black market, so we import and distribute illegal or banned items to the student population."

"Like what?"

"Whatever anyone would be willing to pay for; cigarettes, alcohol, drugs, occasionally other things…" Roxas' heart dropped. It's not like he didn't know all of this already, but to hear Axel say it was a different thing.

"So, you're a drug dealer?" He asked shakily. Axel actually chuckled at this and took another long drag off his cigarette.

"Yea, I guess you could say that." Axel shrugged and was again refusing to make eye contact.

"What do you mean by that, do you do other things besides sell drugs?" Roxas felt like he wasn't going to like this.

"Roxy, can't I just-" Axel sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck with his cigarette free hand.

"Fine, I guess this was a waste of time then." He turned on his heel and headed towards the door, he took a few strides before reaching for the handle only to jump back when out of nowhere a flaming chakram whizzed by him and stuck in the door right next to the handle.

"What do you think these are for babe, to get girls?" Axel's smirk had finally come back and Roxas gulped as he flushed at the sight.

"What the hell, you could have hit me!" He cried out indignantly, his redheaded companion crossed confidently over to him, leaning down to Roxas' eye level before reaching out and pulling the flaming chakram out of the door and somehow extinguished the flames.

"Okay what the hell are those things?" Roxas could feel himself losing the upper hand and he didn't like it one bit.

"These are an invention created specifically for me by The Organization, you see Roxy, I have a very particular skillset, and these babies are my absolute pride and joy." He twirled the small chakram through his fingers so skillfully that for a moment Roxas forgot about his anger and just stared.

"See, ever since I was a kid I've always had this _thing_ with fire, it used to be a problem, but I learned how to really control it, that along with some other skills I've picked up along with way have made me a pretty useful member of The Organization." He finally put the chakram back in his pocket.

"What is that even supposed to mean? You light stuff on fire for them?" He was shocked, so that thing he had heard about Axel being a pyro was true too.

"Well, yeah sometimes. Look Roxy, I don't know how much you know about things like this-" Axel was cut off.

"You mean being in a GANG?!" Roxas' voice was raising as he interrupted.

"Yes, about being in a gang and how it all works." If Axel was bothered by Roxas' change of voice, he didn't show it. Roxas just shook his head 'no' to Axel's statement.

"Alright, I'll give you the basic rundown; so the Organization was started 6 years ago at ATW Prep by our leader Xemnas. He saw a demand and decided to be the supply, he along with other senior members quickly started running in anything and everything that bored rich kids would pay for. Most of it was stolen so it was almost 100% profit. By the time I got here they were the big names in the buis. They were looking to recruit new members and with my _reputation_ I was quick to be recruited my freshman year. So yea I do deal, like most of us that are still in school do, but I'm really more on the muscle side." Axel finished his explanation and took the last drag of his cigarette lighting up another one immediately.

Roxas again needed a second to process the information he just received. Not only was Axel a dealer, but he was a thief and an arsonist. He just didn't understand, why did these rich kids want to be in a gang, wasn't that for underprivileged kids in rough neighborhoods that are victims of the system? All of the kids that went there could be whatever they wanted, this was a school of power and influence.

"Why?" Was all he was able to get out, and Axel looked more confused than earlier.

"Why do it? Why be in a gang? I mean, anyone that goes to this school can do whatever they want, you all have so much opportunity, why waste it on being a thug?" He couldn't keep the bewilderment from his voice. Axel thought it over for a moment before replying.

"We never wanted it, none of us. We don't care that we are from wealthy families, truth be told I can't think of a single member that actually _likes_ their family or _likes _being a part of this kind of society. Honestly Roxy, I love being in The Organization, I feel like this is where I belong, this is part of me. It might sound weird, but they are the closest thing I have felt to a family in a long time." Jade eyes bore into cerulean looking for some sort of a reaction, Roxas still didn't quite know how he felt about all of this yet. The redhead threw his still burning cigarette on the ground and stomped it out quickly before taking all of 3 steps to be _right_ in front of Roxas.

"Roxy, I'm not asking you to be okay with all of this right now, I just hope that it won't change your opinion of me, I'm still the same guy as before." His pale slender hand reached out and grasped his delicately, something about the gesture was just so… sweet. Here was this guy, this fire blazing, cigarette smoking, drug dealing gangster who could no doubt kick his ass 6 ways to Sunday, yet here he was intentionally being so gentle with him, so kind, like he always has been. Maybe Axel had a point, he didn't have to like all the things he did, but it didn't change who he was, who he had been to Roxas the last two weeks.

"Why do you like me?" Roxas pulled his hand out of the tender grasp and turned away. He just didn't understand, Axel claimed he was "special" to him somehow, but he was just a stupid kid from the suburbs with an attitude problem, compared to Axel he was boring and average.

"Roxy don't do that, please-" He stepped so close that Roxas was now backed into the door to the stairwell, Axel lightly pressed against his front, when he still refused to make eye contact, the taller boy took his chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing him to meet his gaze.

"I like you for just being you, you aren't afraid to speak your mind, you know what you want and how to get it, and you don't take shit from anyone, including a clown like me," Roxas couldn't help but smile, "Your smart, and witty, and gorgeous as all hell, I mean fuck, every time you smile at me, like ACTUALLY smile, I think me heart must beat a 1000 times a minute." The blush creeping further up his face, he appreciated the little warmth it gave off along with the fierce heat emanating from Axels body to his.

"You said I was 'special', why?" His heart was screaming at him to stop fighting this, but his head still was reluctant to trust Axel. Upon hearing this Axel's face broke out in a wide grin, not a smirk, but an actual, genuine smile, the kind of smile that made Roxas' knees go weak. He cupped his face with both hands and leaned down to his level.

"Because silly, your _you._" This time his knees actually gave out, luckily Axel was there to catch him and pull him against his chest, Roxas allowed himself to wrap his arms around Axels waist and be held by him for a minute. He relished in the comfort, the scent of smoke filling his lungs, but he could not be bothered to care, it just smelled like Axel to him, and he loved it. Pulling away he felt resistance on Axels end, he was able to shift himself to look up at Axels face, it was apparent he was not leaving those long arms anytime soon.

"What about _Demyx, _what exactly is your relationship with him?" He couldn't help the bite in his voice at the mention of the other blonde's name, after all they were too cozy to be 'just friends'. This didn't seem to bother Axel any, his smile never dropped, emerald eyes fixed on Roxas'.

"Dem is my best friend Roxy, we grew up together, he has always been a constant in my life, I love him, but I'm not _in love_ with him." He held Roxas' intense stare like it was nothing. The next question he had to ask was almost as bad as asking about the Orgainzation, but he needed to know.

"Have you two ever, uh, well, you know…" He trailed off.

"What? Fucked?" Axels eyes grew more serious and his smile fell. Roxas just nodded in response, he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Yeah, we have, but please believe me Rox it was JUST sex." Despite the way Axel was trying to downplay it, he still felt like he had just been punched in the gut, it was as if all his worst fears were just confirmed and he felt his anger from earlier return with a new fire.

"How can you have sex with your fucking best friend and it not mean anything?!" He tired to push out of Axels hold again but the redhead was not letting go.

"Look, it didn't always mean nothing, I knew Demyx was gay from the minute I learned what that meant, as for myself I didn't figure out I was into guys until I was older. One night, we both got drunk as shit as hooked up, it was my first time with another guy. Afterwards we both tried to make it more than it was but after a week of 'dating' we mutually agreed that we were better as friends." His tone was serious and unwavering, he looked Roxas dead in the eyes.

"So was that the only time?" That didn't seem so bad… The silence that followed however _was_ bad. Axel released his grip and broke eyes contact cursing under his breath and he walked to look over the edge, lighting up yet another cigarette. The chill was biting now that his own personal heater had detached from him.

"Axel?" He cursed himself for how weak and helpless he sounded right now. The redhead pinched the bridge of his nose as he turned around.

"No, it was not the only time." Roxas was not satisfied with this answer, he had a feeling it was worse than it seemed.

"When was the last time." He forced out through grit teeth, his hands starting to clench into fists. The look on Axels face screamed both shame and guilt, he couldn't even look Roxas in the eye as he answered.

"Yesterday." Knowing it was stupid he couldn't keep himself from rushing at the redhead and pounding at his wide hard chest with all of his might, but he didn't even cause Axel to drop his smoke.

"I FUCKING KNEW IT YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" His eyes once again started to well up as he pictured Axel and Demyx together, smiling, and kissing, and… being intimate with one another. It was one thing to know that Axel had a rep for one-night stands, but to find out his is banging his best friend/roommate was a whole new ballgame. He didn't think he would have any tears left after ALL OF THE FUCKING CRYING he had been doing all night long. And for what, over this guy? The guy who says he cares about him but basically has a boyfriend already? Fresh salty tears rolled down his face as he continued to beat Axels chest with all his strength, but the older boy didn't push him off, he didn't even try and get him to stop, for some reason this pissed Roxas off even more. He wailed on him endlessly, he was sure that Axel would fold eventually, but he never did. Slowly, his fists slowed as the sobs started to arise, his energy depleting. Finally, he just fisted the soft black tank top and buried his head in the taller boy's chest, feeling so broken and empty inside.

Tentatively, Axels arms rose to wrap around him, and he pulled Roxas close. He knew he shouldn't have let him, but at the moment the redhead was the only thing keeping him grounded. Hands moved strategically to the small of his back, the other snaking up to tangle in his hair. When the sobs started to die down, he felt a slight tug on his locks bringing his head back at a good enough angle to look up into Axels face. A look of worry and pain flooded the elders face, his usually pointed expression seemed overly soft and almost… helpless.

"Roxy, please, I know what you are thinking, but just let me explain." He felt too weak to make any movements but somehow managed to nod his head.

"Dem and I haven't hooked up that much the last couple of years, mostly just when we were drunk or sad, honestly the only reason that we started hooking up again is, well because of you." What? He was so confused what did he have to do with that _slut_ and Axel?

"See, like I said, when I first met you, I was out looking for a fuck, but something about you struck a cord with me that night. Normally if someone ran off on me, which they never have before just so you know, I would just go out and find a new fuck for the night, but I honestly didn't want to, the only thing on my mind was finding _you_ and making sure you were alright. After all that shit with Larxene went down, I was pretty fired up, and, look I'm the kinda guy who is used to getting laid daily, so when I got back to my room, we fucked. Since then, all my time has either been spent with you, or fulfilling Organization duties, I haven't been out chasing tail, but I have _needs _so, uh, yeah we've been, well you know." His face started to turn the slightest shade of pink. OH MY GOD, Axel was actually _blushing_.

"Roxy, I promise you that there is _nothing_ romantic going on between me and Dem, it sounds heartless, but he was a means to an end, and he knows it." The older boys grip loosened just enough to provide ample space between then so that Axel could lean in closer.

"I just want you to know, _Every. Single. Time. _I imagined it was you." Now it was Roxas' turn to blush. I mean sure. Axel was always hitting on him but knowing that he thought about him while he was fucking someone else was… kinda weird, it made him feel oddly exposed. He was stunned, he didn't quite know what to say back to that. Finally, after the silence drug on too long, Axel spoke again.

"Roxy, I'm sorry, I- I never imagined that this would happen, I didn't do it to try and hurt you." His voice was pleading and desperate, so quiet it could have been a whisper. It was almost frightening to see Axel like this, he had never seen someone so strong be so vulnerable. It made him want to believe Axel, and after all it's not like they were together, he really has no right to hold this against him, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

"Axel, I- I just don't know." He turned his head away, unable to look the other in the eye any longer.

"Roxy, please, just, give me a chance, I swear to you that I _do_ care about you. You are not just some meaningless plaything to me, I promise." The elder once again cupped his face gently, but Roxas still couldn't meet his gaze.

"Axel… What in the world could you want with me? I'm still a virgin, more than that, I- I literally have never really kissed anyone before tonight, there's no way I could be what you are wanting, I'm just not ready for all of that yet… Who's to say that you get tired of me not putting out and don't just go and fuck Demyx again? I just don't think I could handle that." He was trembling now, and he didn't think it was all just from the cold. He was determined not to look at the redhead but felt his head turn of its own accord when he heard a low rumbling chuckle emit from the others mouth.

"Oh Roxy, baby, don't you think I know all of that? I don't care, I will wait for you, I only want _you_. The only reason I was going to Dem was because I was convinced you weren't going to give me the time of day, but if you'll just give me a shot I will show you, I won't lie to you, I will not mistreat you, I will not cheat on you, you are too precious to me for any of that." It was all too much for Roxas, the kind words, the promise of fidelity, the heat radiating of Axel, his sexy smile radiating forth. He decided that if there was any time to throw caution to the wind and just go with it, this was the moment.

Standing tall on his tip toes, he threw his hands around the surprised redhead's neck and kissed him hard. Every part of his body that was touching Axels felt like it was on FIRE and he just wanted to get closer and closer to the heat. He felt he would surely melt as the shock seemed to wear off on the taller boy and he in turn wrapped his arms so seductively around Roxas it was almost overwhelming. Deciding it was best to pull away now before anything else could happen, he broke the kiss, already panting from the sheer adrenaline rush. That was AMAZING.

"Please tell me that means you are giving me a chance." The familiar smirk broke out across Axels face and now it was Roxas turn to laugh.

"Yeah, you dork, I'll give you a chance." He jokingly punched Axels shoulder who laughed in return before pulling Roxas back in for another crushing kiss. His knees wanted to give out again as he turned into absolute putty in Axels arms, melting into the feeling as the world around him just burned. He had absolutely no idea what he was doing, but it didn't seem to matter, Axel was a good enough kisser for the both of them, he tried to imitate the movements he was feeling, pressing back when he felt pressure, opening his lips just enough to let them be captured over and over again. Before long he felt Axels tongue swiping in between his lips, it should have grossed him out but he kind of liked it, so he allowed his lips to part a bit wider granting the appendage access to his mouth. It felt so weird, Axels hot slippery tongue mapping out every corner before coaxing his own muscle out to play, rolling around it and tangling them up. Eventually, Roxas needed to come up for air, and he broke away from the kiss gasping, his whole-body tingling.

"Okay, I think that's enough for tonight." He had just told Axel that he wasn't going to be easy and he wanted to prove it, partly because he was afraid and partly to make sure Axel was serious about being patient with him.

"Hey whatever you say Roxy baby, you're the boss." He playfully nipped at the Roxas' bottom lip one time before pulling away fully, never taking his gorgeous emerald eyes off of him. He felt a little uneasy under the gaze, especially because he knew he was a mess, he was still trembling, his face felt like it was probably as red as Rudolph's nose, and his hair had to be a goddamn mess. Reaching up to try and smooth it a little Axel reached out and took hold of his wrist.

"Don't try and fix it, I think you look positively adorable like that." He flushed deeper and yanked his hand out of Axels grip.

"Okay, let get one thing straight, I might be gay, but I'm not still a guy, an I am NOT adorable." Scowled and Axel just laughed again.

"Oh Roxy, that just makes you more adorable." He retorted.

"I AM NOT!" he huffed and crossed his arms defiantly; the trembling now had gone back to good ol' shivering from the night air.

"Alright alright, we'll agree to disagree, and as much as I hate to say it, we should probably get you back inside, your shaking, unless that's all from me." He waggled his eyebrows and Roxas rolled his eyes, though he was honestly glad to have this Axel back, it was pretty unnerving to see him so broken down before.

"Whatever, get over yourself." He turned on his heal and started to make for the door to the stairs, Axel falling in tow behind him. Immediately he felt relief as he entered the building and the warm air connected with his all but frozen skin. The feeling was short lived as Roxas immediately was hit with the thought that he needed to get back to his room and deal with Sora who he would bet was still awake waiting up for him. He groaned and Axel placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Craning his neck to see the other boys face, he saw Axel had an eyebrow raising in question.

"Sora." He figured it was explanation enough and from the look in the redheads eyes it had been.

"Do you want me to talk to him with you?" He asked.

"No, this is something I need to do alone, thanks though." Roxas forced a smile. He let Axel walk him to his floor but insisted that was as far as he could go. Before he left he gave Roxas a quick kiss that sent his head spinning again. He listlessly wandered over to his room 213 and pulled out his key, inserting it into the lock, twisting, and then-

"OH MY GOD YOUR ALIVE!" He fell back into the hallway as his twin glomped him hard enough to put both of them on the ground. Groaning, more from annoyance than the pain, he pushed Sora off of him and scolded,

"Can we please not bring the entire freshman class into this?" He hastily got up and offered Sora and hand. Uneasily he followed his brother into their room and was both unsurprised and annoyed to see Riku sprawled out on Sora's bed. Why did he have to be apart of everything, this was between him and Sora.

"Where the heck have you been Roxas? We were worried sick about you!" Inwardly he scoffed, he doubted Riku had been worried about him at all.

"I have been calling and texting you all night!" He gestured wildly as he spoke, "AND you still have to explain what happened with Namine, and why did you go home with Axel? Have you guys been hanging out, you heard what Riku said, he is a BAD GUY and to stay away from him. He is in a GANG Roxas!" Riku was now sitting up on the bed and had scooted to the edge, all the while glaring daggers at the blonde. Between the yelling and the judgmental looks, Roxas just snapped.

"God, will you shut the hell up Sora?! My phone was on silent, when Axel and I got back I took a shower and accidently fell asleep watching TV on his couch, so just fucking chill out okay!" fists clenched he stood there pissed off and rigid. His brother had a look on his face like he had just been told Santa wasn't real, Riku's just widened.

"As for Namine, I really don't want to talk about it right now, it's like 3 o'clock in the morning and I just want to go to bed." He unclenched his fist and began to rub his temples; he was starting to get a killer headache.

"B-but Rox-" Sora started, tears forming in his eyes. "I just-"

"No So, not right now." His voice held firm as he walked over to his own bed, flopping face down. Maybe if he didn't look at the other's they would just leave him alone.

"That's Bull Roxas," So much for that plan, "You can't just run off on us after you obviously upset Namine, who by the way did NOT stop crying the entire way back to the school, leave with Axel-_fucking-_Heart and then come in at 3am and be an asshole to So about it." Riku's voice was raising, he must be really pissed.

Sighing Roxas rolled over and saw his brother giving him a pair of the biggest saddest puppy dog eyes he had ever seen.

"Fine, I'll talk to Sora, but only if _you_ leave." He shifted his gaze to Riku, glaring back at him with matching intensity. Sora looked at his best friend like he was asking permission. Riku just made a sour face and huffed, rising from the bed.

"Fine." he sneered through clenched teeth, turning to Sora.

"I'll have my phone volume _ON_ if you need me." Obviously taking a shot at Roxas, he quickly crossed the room and slammed the door loudly on his exit. Now that they were alone Sora shifted uncomfortably and didn't look Roxas in the eye. The tension between them was thick, neither wanting to be the one to talk first. After a couple minutes of excruciating silence, Sora finally caved.

"Roxas, I'm sorry, I'm not trying to butt into your business, it's just, I'm worried about you." His brothers words hurt, he didn't have anything to be sorry for.

"No, Sora stop, you didn't do anything okay, I just… It's hard to explain." He cast his head down in shame. He was such a wuss, he was terrified of explaining himself and what Sora would think of him after.

"Well, like Mom always says, why don't you just start at the beginning?" An easygoing smile spread across his face, it was just the encouragement he had been looking for.

He proceeded to spill his guts; how he had ACTUALLY met Axel, how they have been hanging out everyday behind Sora's back just doing _normal_ stuff, how Axel was honestly really cool and fun to be around, he felt his face heating up just talking about him, he couldn't help but remember what had transpired on the roof just minutes ago. His twin just sat there taking everything in, a bit wide eyed, but not judgmental. He began to lose his bearings as he finally got to the point where he needed to talk about what happened at the bowling alley. Hands began to shake, sweat beading on his forehead, this was it, he was going to admit that he was _gay_ to his own brother and it scared him shitless. Sora seemed to notice and placed a hand over his in a brotherly way.

"Roxas, it's okay, just keep going." He really was so lucky to have someone like Sora in his life, let alone as his twin brother, he just had this easygoing accepting way about him that always seemed to bring out the best in people. Roxas took a big breath for courage and continued.

"Okay, so when we went bowling tonight I was just thinking, 'hey cool, 5 friends going bowling' ya know? But then I started to notice little things about Namine, like how she was dressed all nice and how she kept blushing at me and stuff. And then goddamn Axel has to show up looking all, well nevermind. Anyways, so then like she put her hand over mine and I kinda freaked out. I mean, don't get me wrong, I like Namine, I just didn't think that I liked her like _that_, but she is so nice and cool, I didn't want to hurt her feelings. Then she did it again, but this time she tried to kiss me. Honestly, I didn't want to embarrass her, and I thought that maybe if I did then it would change my mind and I would realize I did like her, which honestly would have made my life so much easier… So yeah, I kissed her back, and then, well, you kinda saw what happened next." Sora's eyes grew even wider as the wheels in his head slowly started turning.

"Axel…" He said so soft it was almost a whisper. Roxas nodded in response.

"I-I just, after she kissed me, and then when I saw Axel, I just knew So." If he had any more tears left he was sure that they would have been surfacing right about now as the crescendo of his admissions was finally here.

"I knew then that I had absolutely had no interest in Namine, or any other girls for that matter, the only person that I wanted to be with, was him." There, it was out there. Sora knew that Roxas was gay, and that he had it bad for Axel. He felt his breathing seize as he stared in terror at his twins shocked face, the silence was killing him. Finally, when he felt his lungs were about to burst from lack of oxygen, his brother finally spoke.

"Wow, Rox. I mean, I wouldn've never- Um…" He squeezed his eyes closed and picked up a pillow to bury his face in shame with. God he was so STUPID, why did he have to tell Sora the truth, now he probably hated him and though he was disgusting.

"Wait what are you, oh, I- I'm sorry that came out wrong." Roxas peeked up at Sora with one eye.

"What do you mean, don't you hate me now?" Sora's face looked crushed and he immediately tackled Roxas off the bed in an overly dramatic hug.

"GHAHHH, Sora what the hell, get off me!" But it was no use, Sora wasn't going anywhere.

"No! Roxas how could you think such a thing! I don't care that your gay, and I'm offended that you think that I would judge you, is that the kind of person you think I am?" He looked down at Roxas with sad eyes.

"What? No, I just, look this is still new for me and it's all a lot to process, I don't even know how I feel about myself being gay, so how other people are going to look at me now is yes kind of a huge concern for me. Do you have any idea what its like to go through 14 years of your life thinking your straight and then *BOOM* this arrogant, cocky, tall redhead with leather pants walks into your life and turns everything upside down." He continued to struggle against Sora who relented and climbed off him, both of them now just lying in the space between their beds.

"Well, actually no I don't know how that feels, my redhead is short and definitely wouldn't wear leather pants." He joked and Roxas let out an awkward laugh, one more of relief that Sora was okay with this enough to already joke about it more than the joke itself.

"Yeah, not really her style." He pushed himself up and extended his hand to Sora.

"But seriously Roxas, this doesn't change anything, I will not look at you differently, you are still my brother and my best friend, and if anyone has anything bad to say to you about it they will have to go through me first!" He pointed to himself with his thumb and Roxas couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Sora fighting anyone.

"Thanks So, I feel a lot better now." He was only half joking, it was actually very freeing to get this off his chest, and it was a lot less painful than he thought. He laid back on his bed and spread his arms out, he honestly felt so good right now.

"So, uh now that we have established that it doesn't matter to me that you like guys, I have to bring it up, are you sure that you really want to be with _Axel Heart_? He's so scary, and I mean, you've heard about all the things he's done right? Plus, he is a drug dealer and is in a gang, and who knows WHAT those guys get into. I'm just worried about you, I don't want you to wind up getting hurt." Sora's voice was gentle and kind.

"Yeah, I understand. But trust me, there is a lot of good in him too, other people just don't really see it, they just see all of those other things, but he's not like that when he's with me, he is funny and smart, he's caring and kind… You just get to know him like I do and you'll see what I'm talking about. The only reason I was keeping him a secret from you was because I knew what your reaction was going to be and I just didn't want to deal with it."

"Or is it maybe because you had a big fat crush on him and just didn't want to admit it yet." Damn, for being such a ditz sometimes Sora could actually be pretty perceptive when he wanted to be. He began to blush and the brunette twin just started laughing.

"Plus, I don't think you'd like me 'getting to know him like you do'" He threw out.

"OH MY GOD Sora stop!" he blushed harder and tossed his pillow at his brother who dodged it easily.

"This so explains why you were out until 3 in the morning with him, I mean I guess he doesn't have that reputation for nothing." Sora was rolling clutching his sides by now teasing Roxas mercilessly.

"WHAT?! Sora! No, it's not, we didn't, it's not what you think! Nothing happened okay, you know how I am, I'm not ready for all of that yet, I barely just realized I like guys!" He yelled.

"Oh?" Sora pooped an eyebrow. "So _nothing_ happen?" Roxas had to look away, unable to meet Sora's gaze, if that wasn't proof enough that something happened his face flushed even darker as the reminder of Axels poisonous kisses began to burn again on his lips. He hated to admit it but he was just _dying_ for Axel to kiss him like that again.

"Ha I knew it! So what happened?!" His brother sounded like a 12-year-old girl at a sleepover. He groaned and turned over to turn off his light and get under his covers.

"Goodnight Sora." Was all he replied.

"Oh Roxas come on, PLEASE?!" Sora whined.

"No." He put his pillow over his head.

"Oh come on, just tell me and I'll leave you alone for the night." He rolled his eyes and figured this was probably the only way he was going to get his much needed shut eye.

"Fine, we kissed, happy now?" He had a feeling he was going to regret that.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, Roxas had his first real kisssssss." Sora taunted in the way that brothers do.

"Goodnight Sora."

"Aw but Rox!"

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

**AN: OH MY GOD THEY FINALLY KISSED! *fangirling at my own fanfiction* Axel and Roxy forever!You guys have no idea how hard it was for me to write that scene. I mean, We have had 10 chapter and almost 60,000 words of build up, it needed to be fucking GOOD. And now Roxy knows all of Axels dirty laundry (or so he thinks ****) so we can finally have the different friend group start to collide. Who do you think will be more against the relationship, Roxas' friends or Axels? **

**Also, some clarification on Axels Chakrams, imagine them more the size of a throwing star, it seems more realistic in this AU fic for him to have something smaller like that. I mean, how is he supposed to conceal giant chakrams that somehow magically come back to him? It just wasn't going to work. **

**Anyways, if you can, please leave a review. I literally live for them and every time I get a new one it makes me so happy. I'm just so glad that other people are enjoying this fanfic that I wrote basically for myself because I've had the idea in my head for a while and just wanted to get it down on paper (metaphorically). **

**Actually, I do usually handwrite the chapters when I'm at work or are out and about and the ideas come to me. I have a little pink composition notebook that is always with me just for this fic. **


	12. The Nobodies

_**Ansem The Wise Preparatory Boarding School**_

_Chapter Twelve- The Nobodies_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.**

"For the millionth time Ax, GET UP! You know Xemnas will have our asses if we are late _again_!" Axel groaned as he felt his covers being yanked off the bed. Demyx had been trying to wake him up for the better part of the hour, and he knew he needed to get up, but his bed was just _sooo comfortable_ right now. Grabbing at one of his pillows, he pulled it over his head in an attempt to keep hiding from the increasingly annoyed blonde that was pestering him.

"Oh no you don't!" The pillow was yanked off and he could hear the rest of them being torn off the bed and landing softly on the ground.

"I mean it babe, get up or I'm going to throw water on you again!" At the word "water" Axels eyes shot open and he leapt out of bed, fisting the front of Demyx's shirt, raising him off the floor and fixing a particularly menacing gaze on the blonde.

"Do that again and I'll snap your fucking neck." He snarled, but his friend just laughed and began to squirm around.

"Okay okay, I get it, your very strong and scary, now put me down! Your stretching out my shirt!" Demyx cried, kicking his legs in a way that reminded him of Roxas last night. He couldn't stop the smile from taking over his face, so he quickly released his friend and set off towards the closet.

"Hey what's with the cheeseface?!" The blonde called after him, his mouth turning up in mischievous manner.

"Nothing." The redhead grumbled lowly as he poured over his sea of black, trying to find something acceptable to wear. "How much time do I have?"

"5 minutes, so skip the drama and just throw something on, no one will even see it under the coat." The blonde called from their room.

"Shit!" He grabbed the first faded band tee he could find and a pair of plain back jeans, topping the look off with knee high combat boots, and emerged from the closet fully dressed in 4 minutes. He grabbed his long black trench off the hook on the wall, strategically placed a few inches higher than Dem's, and put the coat on in a half hazard motion. Hastily he grabbed his essentials; wallet, keys, phone, cigs, chakrams. Good to go.

"C'mon lazy, we're going to be late" he taunted as he waited for Demyx to finish lacing up his own boots. He gave Axel a rather sarcastic face that practically said "really?" but was quick to finish up and soon the boys were on their way.

The redhead unlocked his baby but upon opening the door the scent of dirt and rain hit him like a pile of bricks.

"Oh my God, AXEL!" He brought his hands up to either side of his face in horror. "What happened?" His roommate cried out in genuine distress, he'd never seen his ride in such a state before, Axel didn't think he had either, not even when he had nearly bled out in the passenger seat. Blood didn't smell as bad as mildew.

"That little fucker is lucky he is so fuckin cute…" Axel grumbled and pinched the bridge of his nose. His blonde companion just grinned wildly.

"Ahhhhh I see! So it's loooooove to blame huh?!" He clasped his hands together dramatically beside his face, batting his eyelashes in a Disney-character lovey-dovey way.

"You know I don't even have time to think of a proper comeback right now because we have to GO!" He facepalmed. "Do you have your keys?" The mohawked blonde just pulled them out with a jingle and flashed a wide smile.

"I'm still driving though." He snatched the keys from a crestfallen Demyx.

"Awww no fair! It's my car!" He attempted to grab the keys back but Axel held them just out of his reach. The blonde wasn't quite as short as Roxas but he probably still had a good 7-8 inches on him. He laughed as Demyx jumped a couple of times before giving up in a pout, his bottom lip jutting out and his arms crossing.

"You are such a _meanie_!" He exclaimed and Axel just laughed walking over to where he knew Demyx's car was parked.

"A meanie? Really Dem?" He was such a kid sometimes.

"Yes, a big fat meanie who steals people's keys and doesn't let anyone else drive ever!" He stuck his tongue out, further solidifying Axels point about him being a child.

"What can I say? You know me, I like to be in control." He winked and smirked at his friend as he climbed in the car. Immediately he was squished inside the blue Infinity Q60, his knees almost touching his chest.

"Haha that's what you get you giant bully you!" Demyx laughed and he climbed in and buckled up.

Axel couldn't help but laugh as well as he moved the seat all the way back and adjusted the mirrors. He started the car with a growl and shot backwards out of the spot, startling Demyx, before speeding towards the gate.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

"Friends. Thank you all for joining me today." Xemnas had the kind of voice that could command a room in less than a second. They all sat in the round room in their respective throne like seats. The entire space was stark white, the floor, the walls, the chairs themselves… Everything white, white, white. He had always personally found it a bit creepy, it reminded him of a hospital.

He was half listening to their 'Superior' go over business as usual; inventory, sales, blah blah blah… Last night had really worn him out. Sure, he was used to staying out all night on missions, partying, fucking, but all of the goddamn _emotion_ is certainly not something he is used to dealing with. This was why he had sworn off feeling anything but pure pleasure and anger, life was much simpler that way.

His actions last night embarrassed him, but he didn't regret them. He HATED showing that side of him, the weak, vulnerable, side. That was the side that got him hurt, and this was certainly not the setting to let his mind wander to such things. Xemnas practically feeds off the insecurity of others. Concentrating so hard on clearing his mind he didn't realize that he had started to drift off until he heard his name being called.

"Huh" He blinked a few times and tried to sit at attention. Not that it was fooling anyone… Fierce golden eyes bore down on him with a look of annoyance. Before the older man had a chance to reprimand him, Saix thankfully spoke.

"We were discussing the results of the samples you were allotted to attract new customers, have you gained any such prospects?" His voice was flat and monotone, just like his eyes.

"Uh…" He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly "Not yet, still have to finish giving them all out." He was avoiding Xemnas' gaze, but by doing so it just caused him to be hyperaware of the rest of the members looking at him like he was crazy. It was silent, and to Axel it felt like an eternity had passed before their leader spoke.

"So then you are still in possession of the samples, yes?" Axel finally made eye contact and met the hateful glare with fire behind his eyes. He knew exactly what Xemnas was suggesting and he was just so sick of everyone treating him like a fucking junkie or something.

"Yes, I just been busy with other things. If you want, I will show you the goddamn pills and you can check my _fucking_ ledgers." He hissed through gritted teeth. Xemnas shot him a burning look.

"That will not be necessary." The elder waved his hand in a condescending manner. This man absolutely knew how to make Axels blood BOIL. Xemnas just carried on with checking in w/ various members, making sure their samples were all dispensed (they were) and discussing new customers.

"Now, moving on, there is a rather important topic we need to discuss. As you know, currently we hold control of ATW 's market for narcotics and other banned items, and we have been very successful in this market. With our recent collaboration with Xehanort, we have successfully broken into the area of arms trafficking. So much so that it is time we expand our narcotic business outside of those school gates. Currently the Heartless control of both narcotics and arms in the city. Our plan is to render them obsolete by expanding our own organization and joining forces with fellow entrepreneurs." He paused, probably to ensure everyone was following along. No one seemed to have any questions yet, so he continued.

"As I'm sure you are all aware, most street gangs in the city align with the Heartless already, but there are still quite a few who remain independent. We will offer them protection in exchange for their pledge of loyalty to us. The Organization will reign supreme and hold a controlling interest of of the new sets." Another pause and Saix turned on the projector in the middle of the table, illuminating the whole wall behind Xemnas in a strange symbol, it almost resembled a splintered upside-down heart. Below, it in beautiful script just read one word "Nobodies".

"The Nobodies will be made up of strong-willed men and women without hearts. Individuals who operate superiorly to others. I have carefully selected 10 groups who hold these characteristics to invite to join us." Saix clicked to the next image, there were pictures of each gang with their respective names below them;

The Assassins

The Snipers

The Dragoons

The Gamblers

The Dancers

The Berserkers

The Samurais

The Sorcerers

The Reapers

The Ninjas

Axel had heard of some of them, but not all, he had to work hard not to laugh at whatever ridiculous gang is out there calling themselves "The Sorcerers". He knew for a fact that some of their business partners belonged to some of the gangs listed. Xemnas went further into detail about each group; how many members, origins, specialties, etc.

Their missions were to meet with the leaders of these gangs and convince them to join 'The Nobodies'. As usual they were paired off and also as usual Axel and Demyx were put together. They were handed a folder detailing the mission and providing more in-depth information on their gang 'The Assassins'. The meeting concluded and he got up from his stiff seat to file out behind them other members. He felt a harsh grip on his shoulder and whipped his head around to lock his jade eyes with burning amber as Xemnas gazed upon him with a look of anger and hate.

"Make sure you have all those samples dispensed by the next time I see you." His tone was calm and cold, Axel ripped his shoulder out of the older man's grasp just to have the other shoulder grabbed even harder, a sinister smirk curling on the older man's lips.

"Oh and number VIII, do try and control that temper of yours, hm?" And with a final bruising squeeze, he was released, biting his lip to keep himself from making a snarky comment back as he exited to room with his whole body feeling like it was going to burst into flame. He met Demyx outside and was trying to control his rage, but by the cocked eyebrow he received from his best friend he wasn't doing a very good job.

"Let's go get my fucking car, follow me to fucking Fa Zhou's so my fucking car can stop being a literal fucking swamp." He huffed as he jammed the keys in the ignition and started the car up with a growl. Demyx just continued to give him "the look", you know the same kind that your mom gives you when you are being unreasonable. He let out a bit sigh and literally just tried to shake the anger out of himself.

"Look I'm sorry, you know how that guy practically lives to get under my _fucking_ skin." He earned himself a sad smile from Demyx along with a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"C'mon, don't look at me like that, did you maybe want to go to Don Salvador's for lunch and look over this mission file while we are waiting for my car?" Demyx pretended to think about it for a moment before replying.

"Only if you tell me all the _juicy_ details about you and blondie last night." A deviant smile had spread across the blonde's lips and Axel just laughed in return. His best friend was truly a gossip queen.

"Deal." He lit up a smoke and took off back to the school.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

The pair sat in relative silence, not including the albeit-gross sounds of the teens absolutely wolfing down their gigantic subs at the deli bar. There were papers spread out between them and Axel was currently trying to learn everything he could about their prospective new members.

**The Assassins**

**Colors: Purple and Silver**

**Classification: Street Gang- violent**

**Weapon of Choice: Blades**

**Business: Petty Theft, Auto Theft**

**Approach: Protection from Heartless, retaining ownership of turf for cooperation as soldiers.**

He agreed with the choice of making them foot soldiers, they didn't seem to do any sort of dealings with narcotics or arms, but did seem vicious. Their file was littered with newspaper clippings of robberies and brutal stabbings suspected to be associated with the gangs.

"Ah man!" He heard Demyx exclaim beside him and he turned his head to see a large oily pepperoncini splat onto one of the clippings.

"You fucking dork!" He laughed and picked up the veggie, popping it into his mouth with a satisfying crunch.

"Hey, that was mine!" Demyx pouted before taking another gargantuan bite of his sandwich. Axel just rolled his eyes and went back to looking over the papers. If he was going to convince them to join the Nobodies as they are soon to be called, he needed to know everything about them., more than just a couple of sentences on a piece of paper.

Their mission details were to go to The Gullwing nightclub, apparently a favored hangout of The Assassins. Axel had been their before, it was an underground club with a sort of BDSM vibe to it, there were cage dancers and nearly pornographic art all in black, white, and red. They played a mix of electronica and metal, kind of an odd combo, but it worked for them. Their leader Koroshi-ya apparently had a permanent table reserved in the VIP area.

Honestly, he'd been hoping to spend more time with Roxas, now that he'd had a taste of those perfect pink lips he needed more, but duty called, this was not something he was able to get out of. Speaking of the blonde angel, he should probably check up on him soon and see how the whole "coming out to your brother and his bodyguard" thing went. He cursed himself for not ever thinking to ask the cutie for his number, hopefully he was in his dorm when they got back to school.

Determined to see Roxas ASAP he made quick work of the rest of his sub, slurping the rest of his Dr. Pepper obnoxiously. Glancing at his companion he saw he was neither eating, nor studying for their mission, choosing to instead lean against the counter and aimlessly scroll through Instagram. Chuckling, he gathered up the loose papers and stuck hem back in the folder in no particular order.

"Okay Dem, I think we should head back to-" He wasn't able to get his sentence out as the blonde shot up with newfound energy, interrupting him with a shout.

"Roxas!" He nearly screamed making the few customers scattered throughout the deli turn their heads and stare.

"Wha-" Again, he didn't finish.

"Roxas! You were supposed to tell me what happened last night! I'm guessing it went well seeing as you haven't been moping around today." The blonde was bursting with childlike enthusiasm. It was enough to make him chuckle.

"C'mon, I'll tell you all about it on our way back to Fa's." Grabbing the keys off the counter he smirked as he grabbed the keys off the counter and made for the exit, folder in hand, an unprepared Demyx scrambling after him.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

On the way back to the auto shop he got his best friend up to speed, leaving out certain details that wouldn't be befitting to his tough guy image. The blonde's facial expressions rivaled those of a Mexican soap opera as he followed along. When he got to the part about admitting that the two of them had been fucking recently Demyx shrunk back into his seat blushing and looking terribly guilty.

"See Ax! What have I told you!? Your sexual appetite was bound to get you in trouble somehow. And now you've dragged _me_ into it! Oh my god, he probably _hates_ me, no wonder he called me a slut…" The younger boy pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. All Axel could do was roll his eyes.

"Oh, calm down, he just overreacted because he's never had sex before and thinks a big deal, like it always has to be meaningful or whatever. And don't pretend like you weren't an active participant in this fucking around and weren't enjoying every second." He scoffed and pulled into Fa Zhou's parking lot. He was happy to see his baby sitting front and center, the cherry red gleaming in the sun, the head mechanic just finishing up a buff. Not taking into any consideration to how he parked, he screeched to a stop and leapt from the vehicle.

"Mulan! Looking good, I hope the inside is a _gorgeous_ as the outside." He called out, the small Asian girl just laughed and wiped her gleaming brow, her short hair was puled back into a ponytail but a few pieces in the front had fallen free and were sticking to her face.

"You know I am a mechanic, not your personal maid." She teased and opened the door to the passenger side so Axel could inspect her hard work for himself. Everything was spotless and it even smelled like a brand-new car again, no one would have ever known it was basically a swamp this morning.

"Yeah, but you know I don't trust anyone else with my girl." He patted the hood affectionately. He had been taking his baby here since before he was even legally allowed to drive it by himself. Fa Zhou was the most highly sought-after mechanic in the area, he actually used to work on Axels car himself but once his old knee injury started acting up again, he offered for his daughter to take over for his.

At first, call him sexist, he was a bit skeptical what a small cute smart girl was doing working as mechanic, and he doubted she held the same finesse as the 30 years of her fathers reputation. After meeting the tougher than nails war hero though, he was more than happy to entrust her with his most prized possession.

"I know, and that's why I do it, but just for you." Now it was Axels turn to laugh. He spent a couple minutes catching up with Mulan before one of the other mechanics, an angry little man named Yao, had some questions for her in the form of loudly voiced complaints and she disappeared back into the shop.

"So what's the plan now? Demyx, who had been hanging out mostly quiet, finally spoke up.

"Well I don't know about you but I have me a hot little blonde that I have just started to memorized the taste of…" He trailed of to light a cigarette and exhaled slowly, a smirk creeping onto his face. Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Alright, TMI Ax, but please, for his sake, try and keep it in your pants. Remember he's just a baby, and if you actually care for him, more than a one-night stand, then you need to take it slow. Let him tell you when he's ready, and then when he is, you know you'll make it so good for him." Now the blonde was the one with the smile while Axel actually had to fight back a blush at the thoughts of Roxas telling him how good he was…

"Axel your drooling." He jumped and wiped at his lip in one solid motion before making awkward eye contact with his best friend who was giving him a smug look. They held the contact for about 10 seconds before they both burst out laughing, not stopping until Demyx was wiping tears from the corners of her eyes.

"Okay, but in all seriousness, be good to that boy Axel, he seems to really care about you, and despite whatever you believe, you _deserve_ someone to care for you in that way, so I support this, because I support you. And when you see the kid, tell him I'm sorry and I didn't mean any harm. I'd like to get to meet him, ya know like officially, show him that I come in peace." The blonde said as the Axel finished his smoke in the parking lot.

"I'll see what I can do, he is a little feisty, and I'm trying to get on his good side right now." He scratched behind his head, the smile that spread on his face couldn't be helped.

"Yeah yeah, I get it. Go! Have some fun! I'm gonna go see what Marly's up to, but don't forget we need to leave for the club at 11 so be ready." The mohawked blond narrowed his eyes.

"Oh please, you're the one who always takes forever to get ready!" Memories of how many times they were late because Demyx messed up his hair or his make up didn't turn out right and he has to start all over, and then there was that time he accidently burned off a piece of his hair with his straightener and proceeded to cry all his make up off, they almost blew the deal they were making because of it, they were lucky the dealer had a thing for Demyx, the shorts he wore to the deal probably helped as well…

"Just be ready! 11pm! So I better see you in out room no later than 10 to get ready mister! I mean it! You need more than half an hour!" the blonde shouted as he got in his car, readjusted the seat and mirrors, before exiting the parking lot in a more much law-abiding way than Axel had entered it. The reckless redhead climbed into his own car, glad to be back, and sighed in relief. Starting it up with a growl he quickly searched for the perfect music for his race to Roxas. He checked the time, it was already 3pm. Settling on some "In this Moment" and selecting "Adrenaline", heavy sound blasted through the stereo system. This called for windows down, head banging as he peeled out of the lot as he let out the first shouts of the first "_Adrenalize me!"_

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

He stood in front of room 213 trying to calm himself. His heart had been beating out of his chest and he could feel this god-awful smile on his face the whole way here. _Calm down you moron, who's the virgin here? You or him?_ Finally, he resorted to gripping his wrist almost hard enough for the nails to break the skin. Yup, that did it, smile gone. He smoothed his spikes back and let out a shaky breath as he reached out and knocked three short knocks on the dorm door before it swung open almost instantly to reveal a very cute, but very pissed off Roxas.

"Where the hell have you- mmf!" The blonde was cut off as Axel grabbed his face on either side and planted a hard, desperate kiss on the frowning boy's lips. He just couldn't help himself, Roxas was so fucking cute when he is all fired up, and he'd been missing those lips all day. Now that he was allowed to kiss the other boy he was going to take every opportunity he could get.

At first the freshmen seemed too stunned to respond, but as soon as Axel began probing his lips with his very experienced tongue, Roxas melted into the kiss with the most wonton noise and brought his small hands up to clutch the redhead's shirt desperately in his fists. The older boy completely ravished the inside of the blonde's mouth mapping it out before entangling the two muscles in an intricate dance. By the time he pulled back Roxas' eyes were glazed over, cheeks bright red, and was thoroughly flustered.

"Sorry gorgeous, I overslept and then had some business to take care of, but I'm here now, and I want to spend the rest of the day with you." He snaked a long finger up the boys throat, letting it rest under his chin, slightly tilting Roxas' head to lookup at him. He could almost see the life begin to stir again in those beautiful blue eyes, like he was coming back down from the clouds and re-joining the world. As soon as he did though he planted his hands firmly and tried to shove Axel away, but just managed to push himself farther back, his socks sliding on the carpet. Oh Roxas, it was so cute how he thought he could move Axel.

"What do you mean "business'? And you could have text me or something, so I didn't think…" He didn't have to finish that sentence; Axel got the picture. He brought his hand up to smooth the blonde's hair soothingly.

"Roxy, baby, do you really have that little faith in me?" The way Roxas couldn't meet his gaze was answer enough. He sighed and let go of the blonde to dig his phone out of his back pocket, unlocked it and handed it over to a confused looking Roxas.

"Put your number in, and then next time, I _can_ text you." He laughed and Roxas just looked guilty, blushing for a different reason now. He quickly put his info in and handed the cell back to him. Axel took the liberty of changing the boring 'Roxas Strife' to 'Roxyyy' with wings, hearts, and a peach. He also sent a message to him a simple "Hey Sexy" so Roxas would have his number now too.

"You still didn't tell me where you've been all day…" The blonde grumbled, refusing to make eye contact, his face still a light pink. Axel chuckled and pulled him close again, relishing in the small gasp that fell from Roxas' lips.

"I had a meeting to go to babe, every other Saturday at noon we meet at Xemnas' house to go over the usual business and upcoming missions." He trailed a long finger along Roxas' lips which were still swollen from their kiss.

"Then I had to go get my car cleaned out because _someone_ turned it into a swamp last night." He moved his finger up to *_boop_* Roxas' nose as the younger boy flushed an even darker shade of pink.

"I had lunch with Dem, picked up my car and came straight back here to see you doll, so no need to get an attitude, no matter how cute it makes you, got it memorized?" The boy in his arms was full on red by this point and Axel couldn't help the wicked smirk that broke out across his face. He relished in this the ability to bring that rosy hue to the angels face just from a few small touches. Not able to stop himself he leaned down, intent on capturing those sweet lips again but was knocked off balance by an unexpected push against his chest.

"Cut it out Axel, I told you, I'm not going to be that easy." He said in teasing tone before dashing across the room to flop in his bean bag chair. His pride was a little hurt that Roxas was able to knock him off balance, but he just wasn't prepared for the push. No one pushes Axel away once they are in his arms, but then again Roxas wasn't like anyone else he'd ever met. Sighing, he plopped down into what he had learned was Sora's beanbag.

"Yeah, yeah, but you can't blame a guy for trying gorgeous, anyways, what have you been up to today?" He tried not to let his defeat show, or the fact that no matter how many times he sat in those stupid beanbag chairs, they were just not meant for anyone as tall as him.

"Not much, just catching up on some homework, played some Fortnight for a while, but honestly, I hate that game after the Season 10 update." He watched the blondes hand clench in anger.

"Yeah, I know what ya mean, the map barely changed, but at least they brought back Dusty Depot." He shrugged and tried to adjust to more of a sitting motion, he failed.

"Dude why is that all that anyone cares about! What about the damn Mechsuits!? They are too powerful and completely unnecessary! It's imbalanced the whole game!" Axel couldn't help but laugh at the intensity of Roxas words, he noticed a lot of kids played video games to take out the aggression they didn't have an outlet for in real life, as a sort of surrogate world. Axel couldn't tell if he was lucky or cursed that his life was like a video game sometimes. Don't get him wrong, Axel loved to play his fair share of Red Dead, but he just managed to get most of his anger out in other ways, namely his fists, or his dick.

"Sounds like you need to get out of this room babe, don't want you to pop a blood vessel now." He attempted to lean forward to put his elbows on his knees but it proved impossible in this stupid fucking chair and he fell backwards in a less than smooth move. Now it was Roxas' turn to laugh but he nodded in agreement and effortlessly stood from his seat. Stupid short kid…

"Yeah, I could stand to get out for a bit." The blonde walked over to his nightstand and fastened a couple of leather bracelets to his wrists, both leather, one was black and white checkerboard, the kid seemed to favor the pattern.

"Alright, you got it blondie, were you tryin to get off campus for a while, or just out for some fresh air?" He attempted to get out of his seat gracefully, but no one was surprised when he just looked like a baby deer trying to walk for the first time, and fell back into the chair yet again.

"I dunno, what do you feel like doing?" It seemed like the freshman was blushing slightly as he spoke, purposefully not making eye contact with him. He thought for a moment, he'd already been out running errands and working all day, he had to work again tonight, so he'd rather just lay around his room watching movies and trying to get as much of his hands on Roxas as the other will allow. Demyx's disapproving face crept into his mind though and he remembered his warning to take it slow. Fighting his natural instincts, he suggested they go out, he was less likely to end up with that sweet tight body underneath him that way.

"Have you seen much of the town yet?" He inquired and the smaller boy was quick to shake his head.

"Alight cutie well let me take you out on the town, literally. I'll show you where everything is, so that in case I ever let you out of my sight, you know how to operate around here." Draping his arm around Roxas, he pulled him close earning a delightful squeak, his face not visible under his shag of hair, but Axel would bet that he was blushing as well. Fuck he was so fucking cute.

"O-okay sounds good to me." He pushed away much to Axels dismay and moved to grab some clothes out of a dresser before moving to his closet, presumably to change. _He was wearing sweats; does that mean he hasn't left his room all day? Was he waiting for me? _A pang of guilt swept through his chest but he couldn't help the smile that came over him thinking that Roxas actually cared about him that much. When the object of his desires emerged a moment later hastily tugging his shirt down over the last tantalizing piece of skin right above the waistline, Axel couldn't help his mouth from watering.

"Sweet. We just have to be back here by 10, I gotta work tonight." He made another attempt to stand up from the evil bean bag chair, finally succeeding this time. You know what they said, third times the charm.

"Work? What the hell do you mean you have to work? You don't exactly have a _job-job._" Roxas made no attempt to get up, instead he moved both arms across his chest, crossing them defiantly. Something about that sassy little pout stirred some emotions in Axel that he didn't think Roxas would appreciate in the moment…

"Yes work. And no, obviously I don't have a regular job, but I do have responsibilities. If my boss, or superior, tells me to something, it's gotta be done. Tonight, it's straight from the top, nothing I can do about it babe, sorry." He brooded down at the younger boy, not too pleased that they were already back to this again. Roxas didn't seem to be wavering quite yet though.

"Okay fine, but can you please be a little more descriptive here? You said no more secrets remember?" The blonde continued, his hard stare betrayed by the shift in his tone revealing his vulnerability. Axel sighed, trying to keep his temper at bay.

He didn't quite know how Roxas would react to his mission, but the kid was right, no more secrets. If he wanted a chance, he needed to be honest. Then again, he hadn't exactly told Roxas about the arms trafficking and didn't feel like now was the best time to bring it up, but it shouldn't come up tonight. Maybe just a vague truth then…

"OK, so Xemnas, my boss, is looking to grow the Organization outside of ATW walls and into town. We've slowly been doing it anyways, it was kind of only a matter a time. Anyways, He wants Dem and I to meet this guy Koroshi-ya at this nightclub downtown called 'The Gulwing' and convince him and his people to join up with us, well under us really. We can offer protection and money, but we need their street presence. So yeah, that my job tonight." He reached up and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. He had never felt the need to explain himself like this before and it was kind of unnerving. He couldn't read the emotions swirling in the waters of Roxas' eyes, the waves cold and dark, like a storm.

The silence drug on, the staring contest now fierce, he felt himself on the edge of folding when finally, the blonde audibly sighed and rolled his eyes.

"And you just happen to have to go on this _"_mission_" _with _him" _Roxas grumbled and Axel had to choke back the laugh that bubbled up at that realization of why the blonde was actually mad. What he couldn't hide the smile, or the mischievous glint he knew must be in his eyes.

"My my Roxy, if I didn't know better, I would say that someone is a little jealous." He teased reaching down and grabbing a firm hold of the boy's forearms to pull him close once again, knocking him off balance. The blonde let out the cutest little yelp and it made his toes curl in his boots.

"Roxy, baby, like I said, Dem is my best friend. We grew up together, known each other since we were kids. We get along and work well together so yeah, we go on a lot of missions together. But like I said last night, there is nothing romantic between us. _**You **_are the only one I I've been thinking about since I first saw you and _**you **_are the only one I want." He breathed the last part into Roxas ear and felt the boy shudder. His ever-famous smirk found its way on his face again. The blonde was achingly close, his lithe body radiating heat, if he moved just a few centimeters…

His eyes caught Roxas' and he felt himself immediately start to grow hard at the look of defiance crashing in the waves. He was afraid the boy would do something, anything else that Axel could interpret as sexy, and his dick would burst out of his too tight denim and snap forward onto that tight little stomach. He absolutely loved this about Roxas, his determination, his ferocity, there was a fire inside that just he ran towards.

"Hey kid, don't be mad at me huh? I don't have that much time to spend with you tonight and I'd rather spend our time together a little…" He tightened his grip and spared a glance at the other's lips. "Differently." His fingers began to move in soft strokes up and down his wrists.

"I'm not a kid!" Roxas attempted to struggle out of his grasp. How adorable, his dick twitched again.

"And excuse me, for not being super into the idea of you two going out to a club together for 'work.'" Axel had to roll his eyes at the way the blonde used his fingers to make air quotes around the word 'work'.

"Roxy, look I'm sorry babe, I wish it could be different, but hey, duty calls." He shrugged, that just seemed to infuriate the blonde more.

"UGH! You are so infuriating! I swear to god, I don't care how much bigger you are than me, or how tough you think you are, I will kick your ass! Fuck, the least you could do is pretend like you'd even want me to go with you…" At that little slip the fuming freshman promptly zipped his lips and a faint dust of pink settled across his nose and cheekbones.

"Roxyyy? A nightclub, didn't know you had it in you. But I already told you babe, I'm not going there to party with Dem, it's just work." He purred back, but released the wrists in his grasp.

"Well then, if that's t-true, t-then you have nothing to hide!" The blonde's lips were pink from the biting that had been done in stress. Axel took a second to think it over. It was definitely risky. He would let Dem take the lead on the exchange as always, that was his primary role in the Org after all. He'd only pipe in when needed and stay alert for any sort of attack, getting both of them outta there alive if it came down to it. He didn't know what to expect from this meeting, he didn't know if he could risk bring Roxas along.

"Kiddo, I don't know if that's such a good idea, it could be dangerous." He let out a pained expression. The look on Roxas' face twisted into a deeper sneer of determination as he reached between them, took a of Axel's t-shirt at the collar and used it for leverage to pull himself up towards the elders face.

"I thought you were a gangster huh, you don't think you can keep me safe?" He taunted with a challenging look in his life, and Axel didn't think he had ever been more turned on in his life. Was Roxas, young, innocent Roxas, _FLIRTING_ with him?

"Fuck…" He managed to whisper before his hands were fisted in golden spikes, claiming Roxas' open, gasping mouth. One of the smaller boys' arms was pinned between them and the other blindly was grasping at Axels back, seeking salvation in being able to hold onto something. He lewdly drug his tongue throughout the quivering boys entire mouth, still learning the feel, the taste, everything that was ROXAS! As if egging him on Axel was pleased by the string absolutely delicious noises the blonde was making for him.

Growling into the kiss, he tightened his grip in one hand and released the other to move down the line of his jaw down his throat to sneak around his back and pull him even tighter against him, the angle forcing Roxas' chin up at a harsh angle. The boy made a small gasp but ultimately continued the kiss bringing his own tongue out to play. His movements were sloppy and inexperienced, and Axel was eating it the fuck up. He slowed his own movements down to allow Roxas room to roam and explore. It was all teeth and twisting tongues at first, but he led the boy through the unknown territory.

The angel in his arms seemed to grow needy at the slower pace much to Axels delight. He could literally do this all day, every day and never grow tired. He could tell Roxas was trying to keep his cute little moans and whines to himself, but the older boy was doing everything he could to drive them out of him without actually increasing the speed of the kiss. Small hands gripped at his shirt with fever and he was thankful it was just an old band tee. His own hands trailed lightly over the freshman's body, being mindful to get close to, but not actually brush against any erogenous zones. He was mesmerized by the beauty in front of him, so petite and perfect. He could feel the muscles twitching in that tight stomach as he ran his fingers across as lightly as possible.

Sensing he was reaching Roxas limit for teasing, he took mercy. Pulling the blonde flush against himself, he spun around as he fell backwards into the bean bag. Roxas fell on top of him with an adorable squeal. He took the opportunity to gruffly grab the blondes thighs and pull the other boy into Axels lap, straddling him. Roxas cried out, arching his back, throwing his head back as well, his hands twisting once again in the A7X tee. Their groins had collided for the first time, and the friction was _heaven._

_"_Fuck, Roxy…" Roxas was hard, he had felt it. He knew he needed to keep this Pg-13, for Roxas' sake, but animalistic desire was taking over at the knowledge of Roxas' hard little cock against his own. It took everything he had not to rut against the freshman until the blonde was begging for release. Every part of his body that was in contact with Roxas felt like it was on fire, every inch dying to burn a little closer. His own cock felt like it was pulsating, and if it was, he hoped Roxas could feel it. What he wouldn't give to have that pretty little tongue, which was wrapped around his own at the moment, move lower to his aching appendage.

_ No Axel, stop, bring it back, take it slow._

It was obvious the younger boy was trying to improve his technique, it was cute really, he kept just copying what Axel was doing, which he found both endearing and arousing. He was more than willing to teach the sexy student whatever he wanted to know.

He shifted his hands to grab a firm hold of Roxas' hips and lightly ground up against him, hissing at the glorious pressure as Roxas let out the most wanton of moans-

"Woah! _Defiantly_ way more than I needed to see!" a surprised voice called out and Axel quickly snapped his neck around spotted a mortified looking Sora barely a few steps in from the wide-open door. He faced forward again to see an identical look on his blonde's face. _Damn… Twins are so weird. _Smirking, he knew the perfect way to diffuse this touchy situation.

"Yeah Roxy, can't you keep it in your pants?" He teased and started to repeatedly pinch the others sides in a way that he hoped would tickle him mercilessly. It did.

"Wh-a-a-ah!? Stah-ah-ahhwp, ha ha-ahh! Agh- Ax- HA- el!" Roxas whole body spasmed and shook on top of his, and secretly he relished in the friction against his still hard cock. He didn't give a fuck that that little brunette spaz was behind them, it would take a lot more than being walked in on to make that go away when Roxas was still straddling him. The scandalous scene lasted all but 5 seconds and the blond was falling out of Axels lap onto the rug, upside down in the space in-between the beanbags, his shirt bunching up exposing his delicious stomach. Axel wanted to reach out and continue his tickle torture but refrained, knowing his sassy blonde would already be mad, he didn't need to push his luck. He burst out laughing as he watched the blonde struggle to regain some dignity and shoot him a death glare. The brothers then meet each other eyes for a few long seconds before Sora started to back up, Sora now refusing to meet anyone's gaze.

"I uh-uhm, I'll just… I'm just gonna, I-I was just, he- I didn't-" The brunette was panicking, the blonde blushing up a storm, and Axel was still just cracking up at the brothers pain. Eventually Sora bumped into the doorframe before he turned on his heel and took off down the hall, slamming the door with a *BANG*.

"AXEL! I can't believe you! That's my- he's gonna- Oh man." Roxas sunk down onto his bed, his head in his hands, looking like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He could feel another eyeroll coming on but resisted.

"Oh, buck up buttercup, nothing him and that chatty little ginger don't already do, he's not a virgin still right? Didn't you said that they've been going out for the last 2 years?" He poked the other in his sensitive side, something he was so glad to have discovered here tonight. He cried out again and flinched away from the redhead.

"I'm serious Axel! I- I ha-ahah I ha- haayy- Ahh!Ax!" It couldn't be helped. Okay maybe it could, but Roxas was just too tickle-able. He showed some mercy and took a punch in the shoulder from the younger boy laughing the whole time, he knew he deserved it.

"Seriously Rox, I know your embarrassed, but seriously, don't worry about it so much, it happens to all of us." Roxas again pushed him away with a hint of a smile on his mouth.

"Yeah but not everyone had _you_ as the one tormenting them."

"Tormenting you? Wow Roxy, that stings." He fake pouted as he leaned forward again, his thin fingers reaching out intent on showing him some real torment if that's what he wanted, but Roxas just loudly laughed and pushed him again.

"Get the hell away from me you maniac! Roxas cried and jumped up on the bed, jumping over Roxas and running to the complete opposite end of the room over near Sora's desk.

"Roxy, baby, why are you so intent on wounding me so." He stated over dramatically lying down on Roxas' bed, his stomach pressed to the sheets arching his back in a catlike manner. "What can I do to get you to come back to me?" Maybe if he was lucky, he could get him on the bed, _No Axel stop!_

"You could let me go with you tonight…" Roxas grumbled from across the room suddenly seeming to lose his confidence again, he refused to make eye contact with Axel. This again? Why did he want to go to a club with him anyways, this was no place for a kid like him? But, if it was the only thing that was going to shut him up about Demyx, Axel was willing to bring the little troublemaker along.

"Fine, you little brat, have it your way." He sat up to kneel on the bed, resting his ass on his heels. The look on Roxas' face was priceless, totally worth agreeing to this terrible idea.

"Wait really?" The younger boy took a tentative step forward.

"Yes really, if it will get you to trust me and show you that there is nothing going on between Demyx and I then I think you should. You'll have to be okay with him if you're going to be… around me." He didn't know how to describe the nature of their relationship right now. Technically they never said they were together, Roxas just agreed to give him a chance. Are they dating now? Is Roxas still just testing the waters? Fuck this was confusing and_ stupid_, and it made him feel so vulnerable he wanted to bolt right this second. One look at the blonde angel slowly making his way back across the room, smile beaming on his face, and he knew it was worth it.

"I want to believe you Axel, I just, when I think about you guys together, and after how much I've seen you hangin all over each other…" Roxas again refused to make eye contact.

"Hey, Roxy, Baby, don't do that again, I hate to lose that smile." Axel got off the bed and moved towards the younger boy.

"It's like I said before, Dem is my best friend, we've known each other since we were kids, Dem has always been, shall we call it flamboyant? We were the only guys we knew that liked other guys for a long time and just got really close. Maybe too close, but Demyx has had boyfriends before, I've dated around… Anyways all I'm saying is we're not together, Demyx wants me to be with you! You can ask him yourself tonight. In fact, finish getting dressed, we need to be back by at least 8 if we are going to the take you with us tonight." He smirked down and gave Roxas a quick kiss before quickly pushing him in the direction of his closet.

"What do you mean? Why do we have to be back by 6?" Roxas protested but once at the closet set about locating his shoes rather quickly.

"Because doll face, we are going to a club, and you are a freshman, who no offense looks very much so like a freshman. Even though you'll be coming with us, we still need to at least make you look 18 or so, so I hope you are ready for a crash course in Demyx, because he is going to have his work cut out for him." His signature smile broke out and Roxas looked up at him and gulped, like he immediately was regretting what he had gotten into. Axel just laughed.

"C'mon kid, lets go, the night is young, and we got plenty of trouble to get into." He waggled his eyebrows at the younger teen as he strode over to the door and opened it with an unnecessarily loud *bang*, strolling into the hallway and starting what was sure to be an interesting night.

**AN: OH MY GOD IT IS FINALLY DONE! Guys, I am so sorry for the 3-month hiatus. But at least I have a good excuse? I got married! So that has pretty much consumed summer 2019 for me **** If anyone cares the wedding was wonderful and I am so happy to finally be married to my husband. **

**I think that even if I wasn't getting married, this was still the hardest chapter I've had to write yet. After last chapter I was stuck to a classic crossroad of "well what now?" I mean, yes, I have a general outline for how this story is going to go but everything so far had been moving towards them acknowledging their feelings and getting together and then all in 1 chapter it comes together. I knew that the second "act" of this story would be a LOT more Organization centric, so I had to really sit down and work out the finer details of the Org and the members. Let me tell you it was really hard to create a backstory that incorporated all members of the Org joining in an order that stayed true to the original ranking, but also fit with everyone's different ages. Trust me figuring out how Zexion joined the Org before Luxord was a difficult one lol since Zex is currently the youngest member (as he is in the game) and Luxrod is one of the oldest. **

**So yeah, sorry that you wait so long for a chapter and then it's a weird ass filler one like this, but its important to the plot, and I promise the next chapter will be much more fun. C'mon, 14-year-old Roxas goes to the club amidst gang business? What in the world has, this boy gotten himself into? Also, yes, Mulan is Axels mechanic lol, I feel like he may need to have some more car problems so we can see her again. **

**Thanks again for sticking with me through this hiatus? I am hoping to have the next chapter us within 2 weeks this time. **


	13. Monster Boots

_**Ansem The Wise Preparatory Boarding School**_

_Chapter Thirteen-Monster Boots_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.**

If anyone had told Roxas 48 hours ago that he'd be sitting at Demyx's 'vanity' (he recently learned it was called) getting his hair and _make-up _done by the other, he's have punched you in the face. The thought of being here ALONE with the enemy was inconceivable, yet here he was… This was unacceptable for a multitude of reasons. One, he hated the flamboyant blonde slut that had been fucking Axel every day after he had dropped him off at him room like a stupid child. Two, _MAKE-UP?!_ Apparently, it was non-negotiable if he was going to get in this club though, even with The Organizations connections.

True to his word, Axel had taken the afternoon to drive them all over town to point all the important places, at least according to him. There was a movie theater, an arcade, an old abandoned Lowes that apparently is turned into the best haunted house around during Halloween. Closer to the downtown area they passed by the auto shop Axel takes his 'baby', and couple local clubs and venues, all with wild names like "Neverland", "Monstro" and "Wonderland". A few blocks further they passed a wild looking indoor rock-climbing gym designed to look like a giant tree holding a tree house called "Deep Jungle". Apparently, it was something that him and 'Dem' did "aLl ThE tImE."

The mention of the other blonde had made Roxas' eye twitch, but he kept his mouth shut. He was going to try and get to know Demyx like Axel suggested, it was just really hard when he was actually human garbage and a disgusting slut. Okay, maybe he was over reacting, but still… The boy was a gang member, probably drug dealer, that is OK with getting fucked in place of someone else by his 'best friend'. Those weren't exactly traits of a mentally stable, likable person.

Sora really was right; he was insane to try and go after Axel. What was he thinking pursuing this _relationship_ or whatever you want to define it as. He wasn't quite sure if he was ready for that yet, he was just giving Axel a chance to show him he _could_ be relationship material, right? God why are these things so confusing?

"Hey! Earth to Roxas!" That voice like smoke and silk pulled him from his thoughts and his heart flipped. Yup. He was definitely in so over his head. Turning his gaze towards the redhead, he briefly caught acid green eyes flickering over towards him before fixing them back to the road.

"There you are, were you even listening to me?" Axel had a smirk on his face and a teasing tone in his voice. Roxas just blushed.

"Sorry." He squirmed a little in his seat. "I guess I was just kinda spacing out." Roxas' stomach growled distracting him from his inner turmoil. This time Axel laughed and put his arm around his seatback.

"Jeez kid, have you eaten today?" The redhead shot another look at him and Roxas swore his insides burned a little. Goddamn these stupid teenage hormones! How dare he find this cocky, arrogant, bastard so... just.. UGH!

"Yes asshole, I wasn't just sitting around waiting for you all day!" He accused, knowing full well that he had in fact gone to both breakfast and lunch, looking for Axel. He had even gotten a bit of food, but hadn't been able to actually stomach _eating_ any of it.

"Well sounds like it's time to eat again, whataya say?" He waggled his eyebrows and Roxas just rolled his eyes.

"Aww c'mon baby, what're you hungry for, I'll take you anywhere you'd like, just name it." The blonde didn't know how he felt about that sentence, it kind of made this sound like it was a date. Wait was it a date? Was that what was happening here?

"Uhh, I don't know, anything is fine I'm not picky." It was kind of hard to be when you grew up on a budget. Plus, his mom never was much of a cook. Axel just nodded and lit another cigarette before taking a harsh left, sending Roxas flying into the car door.

"Ah! Axel, what the hell!" He called out rubbing his shoulder, mad, but defiantly not pouting.

"Quit your whining, I am about to introduce you to THE best kept secret in all of Hallow Bastion! Well as far as food goes that is!" The redhead yelled over the roar of the engine and the blasting music. Axel drove at what Roxas could only assume was at least twice the legal speed limit. He tried to continue to be mad, but there was something about going over 100mph in a goddamn _Ferrari _that refused to let him frown. Damn rich kids, things were always easier for them because of their _things_.

They pulled up to a janky old food truck painted all sorts of colors with a big banner reading _Hakuna Matada Grand Opening 2015._ These guys really couldn't be bothered to put up a proper banner in the last 4 years? He raised an eyebrow at Axel, sure he said he wasn't picky, but surely there was nothing one could expect to get here except food poisoning. That stupid redhead just had that damn smirk on his face again. He literally just _shrugged_ at Roxas and then got out of the car. He was going to kill him…

Reluctantly he followed Axel out of the car and up to the counter, the older boy already putting in their orders. He seemed familiar with the guy behind the register, maybe he was the same age, if not a little older. He had mocha skin and a long red mane of hair that was entirely different than Axels, voluminous, wavy and flowing down his shoulders and back.

"Roxy! C'mon kid let me introduce you to some friends." He couldn't help but wonder how some rich gangster and the food truck crew were 'friends' but he figured that would be a bit rude to ask right now.

"Hey! Nice to meet you Roxy." The cashier smiled wide and Axel burst out in laughed as Roxas face began to turn red.

"Roxas." He mumbled, crossing his arms defensively. It wasn't long before he felt a long, strong arm wrap around him and pull him against Axels side.

"Roxy here is a bit of 'Fresh meat' at good ol' ATW Prep." The redhead continued to joke and poked him in the side making him let out a very masculine squeal.

"Cut it out Axel!" He snarled, and infuriatingly enough, that caused the unnamed man to begin laughing now. Great, he was always the butt of the joke, everyone laugh at Roxas, ha-ha. It was loud enough with both of the redheads going that it caused 2 more guys to come out of the back to see what the racket is about.

The pair could not be more polar opposite from each other, one being short, thin, and had caramel skin with short orange hair. The other was tall, round, with a dark expresso complexion, he had a black mohawk flopping over one side and a mustache that turned upward in the corners.

"C'mon, not this kid again!" Groaned the smaller one in a nasally voice before turning back to the grill. The other looked absolutely thrilled and started shedding his apron, pounding down the steps with the agility of someone half his weight until he full on picked the red headed gangster up in a crushing bear hug.

"Axel! My boy! How are ya?" The stranger boomed in a deep friendly voice.

"Pumba! Good to see ya my man!" Axe called back. It took a few minutes but eventually he learned that the other two were Simba and Timon. Axel had ordered half of the menu (he understood now why the cook named Timon was mad, he bet Axel did this every time), and the two settled against a picnic bench near the Ferrari. He figured it was good as time as any to ask how he know the trio. Turns out Simba actually used to be a student at ATW Prep; a senior when Axel was a freshman, his Dad died tragically, and Simba blamed himself. He ran away, leaving the family business to his uncle, who was apparently running it into the ground. The other two had found him on the streets a few weeks later and took him in.

They ate their lunch and Axel was right, everything was amazing. It seemed the menu was classic 'comfort foods', mac and cheese, fried chicken, mashed potatoes, French fries and gravy, corndogs, it went on and on. After eating about 1/8 of what was on the table, he watched in awe and disgust as his companion inhaled the rest.

They said goodbye to the three in the truck, both Simba and Pumba seeming genuinely happy to have met him, and got back in the car, set for the school.

"Hey Axel, what's 'Hakuna Matada' mean anyways?" He asked as the older boy scrolled through his music, trying to figure out what to play.

"It means 'no worries.'" The redhead stated simply, never distracted from the task at hand.

"No worries?" He questioned.

"Yeah, 'no worries, for the rest of your days.' At least that's what Pumba told me when I asked him about it, though now that I think about it we were high as FUCK at the time." He laughed and apparently found what he was looking for as the sounds of loud bass guitars slapping filled his ears.

_When the line froze, what did I see?__  
__A bad motherfucker standing next to me_

___With his eyes closed, told he can't see__  
__Tryna follow orders, just gone and be free_

___Be free like a bird so today I'ma fly__  
__Bad, bad motherfucker 'til the day I die__  
__Be free like a bird so today I'ma fly__  
__Bad, bad motherfucker 'til the day I die unh!_

"What the Hell is this?!" Roxas screamed above the music, this cars sound system was, of course, no holds barred. Did he really expect anything less though when this car costs more than some people's homes.

"MGK baby, MG-motherfucking-K." Axel all but screamed as he sang and rapped along to every single lyric. The blonde did nothing but laugh and shake his head at the concert he was being forced to witness. This was probably one of _the _most ridiculous songs he had ever heard, but for some reason this wild child was making him love it. '

They continued like this the entire way back to school, Axel running through a plethora of _colorful_ music, and Roxas' cheeks in pain from the constant state of laughter he was stuck in. The older boy must have noticed it as well because he kept increasing his dramatics until it was basically musical theater.

Pulling into the parking lot if the dorms however was a sobering experience. All of the anxiety and fear he had pushed aside on his adventure around Hallow Bastion was now bubbling in his gut. He was about to do something _illegal_. What would happen to him if he got caught? Oh my GOD was he throwing his whole life away for one night of fun? I mean yeah that phrase usually applied to getting pregnant, but it was plenty applicable to this moment. On the slim chance that he actually got into the club that he was _well _underage for, how was he supposed to act once there? He had never even been to a high school dance, let alone a full-blown club.

Then there was the fact that what they were going to do was GANG related business. They can all continue to call the an "Organization" all they want, but it doesn't change the fact that Axel and Demyx are gang members going to a club to recruit other gang members. And speaking of Demyx that was probably actually the worst part of tonight….

He could still barely stomach the thought of what him and Axel had been doing. I mean, it's not like Axel and him were dating, and Axel didn't know that Roxas had feeling for him at the time, but he still felt like it had been 'behind his back'. Still, it didn't make it hurt any less or make him feel even less _jealous. _

"What's got you down Roxy?" Axel shifted in the car and leaned across the middle console to brush his fingertips across his slightly pouting lips. The blonde furrowed his brows and answered, moving his lips against Axels fingertips.

"Nothing, I'm fine…" He mumbled before turning his head and breaking the gaze. That lasted all of 0.5 seconds before he was grabbed, this time more firmly, by his bottom lip and pulled back to meet Axels eyes. The sound he made was sort of a pathetic whine, but he couldn't help it, it was so _weirddd _feeling to have his lips pulled like that. He felt a warmth start to spread through his body and immediately the embarrassment kicked in at the affects Axel had on him.

"No, you look nervous. So please babe, just tell me?" The gentle, but firm way he spoke paired with the small show of strength and dominance made his voice shake a little on his reply.

"I- it's just.." He stuttered, Axel just continued to stare at him in an accepting, nonjudgmental way. Roxas felt his heart swell as he was reminded that _this_ is why he was drawn to Axel above all else, despite his rough exterior, he was actually really… sweet.

"I've never d-done anything even half as bad as what I'm about to do tonight and… I don't know…" He was embarrassed to say that was _scared,_ but he didn't know what else he could say. So he just got mad instead.

"Plus I'm not so excited to deal with that slut again." As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them. I mean, it's not that he didn't feel that way, he just didn't need Axel to know that. For an instant Axel gave him those eyes he gave him that night at the bowling alley, eyes that showed he was ready to _kill_, but then he pinched the bridge of his nose and exhale sharply.

"Deymx, Roxy, his name is _Deymx_, and he is my best friend, my roommate and my business partner." A little wrinkle formed between his eyebrows and Roxas was embarrassed to discover how cute he thought it was. "But like I have already said, I don't care for him the way I do for you."

"But you've been sleeping with him." He didn't mean to say it, but it came out before he could stop himself. He hated that he was so _jealous_, but it was seeping through him, like a poison. Axels face flashed a look of guilt, and this time, he was the one to turn away first.

"Roxy… It was… like I said it, was just a means to an end, a matter of convenience, for both of us. Please just give him a chance. Fuck, you can even ask him yourself if there is anything romantic between us, just don't be offended when he laughs in your face." Axel let out a small chuckle at that. "He's the one who told me to go after you last night after I was such an asshole, he wants me to be with _you_ babe." The redhead collected himself during his declaration and was giving Roxas an earnest, hopeful look.

The freshman felt bad, he had told Axel last night would try and get over it and here he is a day later, bringing up Demyx again. God, what did the older boy see in him, he was being so clingy and annoying already.

"No, Axel, I'm sorry, it's fine. That's why I'm coming tonight right? To get to know him?" He felt his blush rising at his own behavior, acting like a schoolgirl. He was determined to show he could handle this maturely; he wasn't a stupid kid. Axel smiled one of those genuine smiles again and he could feel his heart skip a beat.

"Well then, what're we waiting for kid, lets go get you ready, it's going to take a while." Axel gave him a quick peck before gathering his things to exit the car. Roxas went to do the same before he paused and quirked a questioning eyebrow at the older boy.

"Wait, what do you mean it's going to take a while?"

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Which leads us back to where we began, Roxas getting himself a 'to die for makeover' by his rival. Almost immediately upon arriving at the junior's dorm, Axel suddenly announced that he was taking a shower and that the blondes should "have fun" while he was away. He ran out the door before Roxas was able to protest and was consequently stuck with the bubbly blonde. Sure, Axel had done the formal pleasantries and Demyx had joked about being happy to meet him properly, but Roxas could barely manage him a proper smile. As soon as the door shut and he was abandoned by the redhead, the older blonde slapped his hands together rather loudly, seemingly ignorant to the tension in the air.

"Oookay! How about some music to get this party started!" Demyx cried, pulling out his iPhone and syncing it immediately to the Bluetooth.

_Where the fuck am I__  
__Tell me did I just die?__  
__'Cause I don't understand why__  
__I'm in a room I don't recognise__  
__I died at 5:45__  
__Yeah it says so on a sign__  
__And my mother's crying out her eyes__  
__Or is the radio telling lies_

"Who is this?" Roxas liked this a lot more than a lot of the stuff that Axel normally played, he kinda felt like Sora would too.

"OH MY GOD **WHAT?!** This is YUNGBLUD! He is _everything _right now!" The mohawked blonde held his clasped hands next to his face.

"We're involved, he just doesn't know it yet!" He gave his hair a little toss, sticking his nose in the air. Roxas couldn't help the smallest laugh from escaping from his lips before remembering that he hated this guy.

"Well we ARE!" Demyx laughed back, ignoring Roxas' now scowling face and handed him a brush. "Here, this usually works better if brush it yourself first, less knots for me to pull that way."

"What're you going to do to my hair?" He forced out in the nicest tone he could manage.

"Ohhh come on now, nothing bad! I'm here to make you look fabulous! It'll be very similar to how you do it anyways, it looks good on you." Demyx laughed easily. Placing his hands on his hips.

"Then why not just leave it as it is." He questioned.

"Becauuuse! You _have _to re-do your hair before you go out! It's just the rules!" He laughed again and Roxas felt his eye twitch. Feeling like he truly had no other option he set to difficult and painful task of brushing the gel out of his hair. Meanwhile, the ridiculous junior started singing along to the music while absently arranging the styling products on the vanity.

_I'm digging my own grave for the day_

_I decorate with pink socks and gold chain_

_Two fat stacks on my eyes_

_I'm in a box I don't recognize_

_Believe what they say_

_And you'll be flying away_

_On a cold coup at d-day_

_Why that chicken sookie on your face_

When he was done he handed to brush back to Demyx and listened to him sing while he worked through his tresses, unaware of the smile slowly growing on his face. Roxas had to give it to the other boy, he had a good voice.

"Oh my GOD! Your hair is so thick it's crazy!" Demyx interrupted himself as he started to run product through his locks. Despite all his earlier brushing, it still hurt.

"Yeah, both my- hey watch it- Both my brothers' hair is like this too, we call it the Strife curse." He grumbled out.

"You mean that kid that yelled at me at the bowling alley? That's your twin, right?" Though his voice was carefree his face was pure concentration as he sculpted his art.

"Yeah… Sorry about him, he's kinda like that." He answered feeling only slightly guilty, after all Sora was just trying to go find him. He should probably apologize for calling him a slut too, but he wasn't quite ready yet.

"Oh it's fine hah, that was the most adorable person who has yelled at me in a long time." The serious face flashed him a full wide smile before returning to business. Roxas couldn't help but smile back a little.

"Yeah, even when he gets mad, he can never come across as anything less than nicest guy in the world." He sighed. That's why everyone liked Sora more than him.

"I'll say! I don't think I've ever had someone go from yelling at me to hugging me in such a short amount of time." The older blonde laughed again and Roxas relaxed just a bit, maybe this guy wasn't so bad…

"And OH MY GOD, it was so cute when you practically jumped into Ax's arms when you heard that thunder. You are just as adorable as your brother. Actually more, cause you're blonde, and blondes are always better!" Demyx laughed and tossed his own shimmering locks. "But tonight, we are going to turn you into a total sex kitten!" He cried flamboyantly before booping the shocked freshman on his nose. Roxas sat in shock for about 2 seconds before he felt the blush literally rising on his face like an old-fashioned thermometer.

"W-wha? N-n-no I can't-" He was cut off by the other boy bursting out laughing. He actually had to put down his styling tools and brace himself on his vanity to keep himself upright.

"Oh my god, your too cute, no wonder he's so crazy about you!" He felt his cheek being pinched and just about lost it.

"Enough! Stop fucking laughing at me! I'm not just some big joke!" He yelled raising to his feet in rage before pausing. Sure, this guy seemed harmless, but he was also a member of The Organization, who knew how'd he'd react.

"No, no of course not, ha!" He managed in between giggles, holding his hands up in some sort of surrender. "I'm sorry, just- ahahaha, your face, you hah, you looked-" He again collapsed into a fit of giggles and Roxas took this time to cross his arms in front of his chest defiantly. So much for Demyx not being so bad.

"Roxas, I'm sorry, I promise haha, I'm not trying- hehe. Whooo. Sorry just gotta get it out." Demyx shook all of him limbs like he was trying to shake the giggles out of himself.

"Sorry, sometimes I get the giggles, and you really are cute when you get all flustered like that." What was wrong with these Organization people, I mean who talks like that?

"And I know that you're not used to all of this, but to get you into a 21 and over club, you're going to have to be sexy enough to seduce the bouncer, even if you are with us." If there was anything in Roxas' mouth, he would have choked on it.

"S-se-seduce?! I can't do that! I'm not even- look I don't- I can't be _SEXY!"_ He was panicking now, where the hell was Axel?

"Roxas, Roxas! Relax! That's what I'm here for toots!" The elder blonde came around the rub Roxas shoulders in what was meant to be a comforting way, but in reality was actually quite painful and just made him more tense. Demyx circled around him and then leaned down right in his face with a HUGE full toothed grin.

"Besides, you can make everyone else think you are all young and naïve, but the truth is, if you like Axel, you can't be as innocent inside as you seem." The elder winked at him before turning away to recollect his styling tools. Roxas just blinked a couple times in shock, as much as he hated to admit it, he was right.

"Don't worry Rox, I won't tell anyone, even Axel." Demyx made the 'zipped lips' sign and set back to work on Roxas hair as if nothing happened, absently singing along to the music. Roxas felt strangely violated, like someone had just looked into his soul without permission

Once his hair had been deemed 'thoroughly fucked' (he was assuming this was a good thing by the way it was said), the older teen started on his make-up, only after Roxas made him promise that he wouldn't make him look like a girl.

"C'mon, you've seen Axel wear make up right? Does he look girly?" Demyx had argued, and on that basis, he really had no argument. He watched as different vials and boxes were pulled out, it kind of made him feel like the older boy was a witch and he was the unsuspecting victim.

The foundation was the weirdest part, it felt like sticky, cold goo was being painted all over his face. The WORST part was the eyeliner, there was no way he could look anything close to 'sexy' after getting poked in the eye 100 times. Just when he was ready to punch the other boy in the throat and call the whole thing off, Demyx gave a little squeal and announced he was finally finished. Turning Roxas around, he was finally shown the masterpiece that had been worked on his face and hair, and he had to admit it, he looked _good._

His skin was flawless and smooth, not an imperfection in sight and his cheekbones look like you could cut you. It seemed that the most work had been spent around his eyes, which were lined, lids covered with a shimmering blue/black powder, his eyelashes thick and long with the help of the mascara. He guessed it was a little… flamboyant for him, but overall, he actually liked the look, he might even go so far as to say that Demyx had succeeded in making him look 'sexy'.

"Oooooooh! Okay, I just got a text from Axel, he said he's sorry he got a text and had to go make a deal, then he ran into Marly and got sidetracked, but he's on his way back now!" Demyx called from halfway across the room headed towards the closet.

'Who's Marly?" Roxas yelled back, still inspecting his newfound beauty in the mirror. True to his word, Demyx had done his hair in a very similar manner, but it somehow just looked _better. _It was shinier and almost thicker looking, and it actually MOVED. He picked up the tin of goo that had been used on him; it was something called 'pomade'… It looked a lot fancier than the $5 bottle of blue gel from the grocery store that he and Sora used.

"Marly?! He's a friend of ours, and The Organization's number 12. You've probably seen him around. Tall, long pink hair, dates that raging cunt Larxene?" The muffled voice sounded from the depths of the walk-in. Roxas' heart did a little flip at the mention of her name. He had been doing well to avoid her, but he hadn't forgotten what she had done, or her threat against Sora.

"Roxas! Come in here! What size shoes do you wear?!" A yelp followed by a crash came from the closet and Roxas was out of the stool and on his way. When he arrived, he was greeted by the sight of a huge pair of boots, complete with at least a 3-inch platform, buckles, and silver studs. They had seemingly fallen off a shelf that Demyx was now collapsed under.

"Um, an 8, are you okay?" He replied, but before he even finished his sentence the mohawked blonde was back on his feet.

"Okay well, I suppose you can always wear an extra pair of socks, plus with boots, it really shouldn't be that big of a deal." He picked up the monster boots and pushed them into Roxas' hands.

"You want me to wear THESE?!" His eyes widened and his arms sagged under the weight of the gargantuan things. After everything he'd been through already, the hair, the make-up, he should have known he was going to have to wear some ridiculous outfit. God, what the hell was he doing, why was he going through all of this, just to impress some guy. He groaned and would have buried his head in his hands if not for the monstrosities in his arms.

"Yep! Aren't they gorg?! I bought them for Coachella last year and thank God because it was the first time I could actually see!" He pumped his fist in the air and Roxas let out a nervous laugh. He can sympathize with being short, but he was scared to death of the rest of the outfit the older boy way going to pick out.

"Okay, here you go, I hope it all fits, I tried to grab some stuff that was a little small on me!" Demyx piled some clothes on top of the boots. "Call if you need any help, see you in a sec!" The door slammed in his face and then it was just him and the killer boots.

His heart felt like it was beating a mile a minute as he set the bundle down carefully, as if it was going to jump up and bight him. Slowly, he separated the clothing, inspecting his ensemble for the night. The top half didn't seem too bad, a basic black leather jacket and a black tank top, although if he didn't know any better he'd think the top was for a slutty 5 year old, it was low cut and teeny tiny, no way it was covering his full stomach. At least he could hide it under the jacket, plus he needed to cover up the large bruise on his shoulder that had formed overnight. The pants, however, were just as outrageous as the boots. The were teal and black plaid with and excessive number of zippers running horizontally across the thighs and knees. Jesus Christ he was going to look like some kind of punk whore.

Begrudgingly, he shed his comfortable clothes in exchange for the sin rags from hell._ I am so stupid; this is literally the most ridiculous thing I have ever been apart of… _He had to jump up and down and wiggle his way into the skinny jeans, finding it was more comfortable to wear with most of the zippers left undone. The top was at least soft but was so low he was afraid his nipples might show and there was about a one-inch gap between the hem of the shirt and pants. He took a seat on the tacky zebra print rug on the ground to put on the multiple pairs of socks he needed and then finally the boots themselves. Despite having a zipper running along the inner seam, he still needed to tighten the laces quite a bit and had to admit he liked the feeling of security the boots gave to his ankles. The platforms caused him to wobble a little getting back up, but one he was standing they were surprisingly sturdy. It would have calmed his nerves a bit more if there was a mirror in here, so he could see himself before he presented to Demyx. Unfortunately, he knew it was on the _other_ side of the door. He knew he couldn't just stand there all night, so he took a breath and stepped out to face his judgement.

Two things. One, make-up looks hilarious when you are in the middle of applying it. And two, Axel was back and was giving Roxas a look between shock and pure unadulterated lust. He gulped.

"Fuck, _Roxy_…" Axel practically growled out taking two territorial steps toward him before a ghostly looking Demyx jumped up and put himself between the couple.

"NO! Axel, no! I _just_ did his hair and make-up and- oomf!" He didn't even get to finish his sentence before Axel literally pushed him out of the way into the back of the couch. The redhead propelled forward grabbing Roxas and pushing him back into the closet, swiftly locking the door behind him, he looked like a predator ready to _destroy_. Wordlessly the redhead stuck he arms out grabbing the blonde by his shoulders, walking him backwards until his back hit the wall. He felt paralyzed, unable to move, talk, or even think with those eyes burning into him.

"Roxy, you look- I mean…" If Roxas was of more present mind he would have laughed at the way Axel couldn't find his words. It made him feel oddly powerful, to know that this man, who has had so many lovers before him, was left speechless over _him._ As it were though, he was powerless to the wicked redhead looming over him, hands gripping his bruised shoulder like he might disappear if he let go.

"It's reallllly not fair for you to dress like that when I am supposed to be going slow.'" He croaked out in a hoarse voice. Roxas felt his own confidence rising, enough to try and reply.

"I-" was as far as he got before a loud banging and rattling came form the other side of the door.

"Axel! Axel you keep your hands of that boy! He's just a baby!" A mildly frantic Demyx called form the other side.

"Should've thought about that before you dressed him like _this_." Axel groaned before leaning down to attach his mouth to Roxas' neck. Before he could think to stop himself (oh who was he kidding he couldn't think right now if he tried) an embarrassingly loud moan ripped from his throat. The feeling of that hot, wet tongue lapping at his skin was so erotic. Axels grip held him in place as the older boy explored the unfamiliar territory, both of them ignoring the pounding on the door, both too swept up in pleasure to give even one single fuck. Roxas felt like his eyes had to have rolled back as Axel found his sensitive spots and began abusing them. He fisted his hands in the older boy's shirt and threw his head back as Axel began sucking at the juncture between his shoulder and neck.

He could feel himself start to get hard and fought the urge to grind himself on the thigh against him. Every hair on his body was standing up, he had goosebumps all over, and he felt like he might explode. Logic was trying its best to claw its way back to his brain, but the lust was doing a good job of keeping it at bay. Besides it wasn't like they could do anything more than kiss with Axel's whatever-he-was right outside the door. Actually, he hadn't actually even kissed Axel yet, Axel had just been kissing his- _oh dear God._

His mind shattered when Axel finally released the vice like grip on his shoulders and pulled him flush against his body. His half hard bulge pressed against the thigh in between his legs, he pushed so hard that it was almost as if Roxas was sitting on his knee. Axel captured his mouth in a bruising kiss grasping him by the nape of his neck and wrapping the other strong arm around his tiny-in-comparison body.

By this point, good judgement was the last thing on his mind, he just needed MORE. More lips, more tongue, more abs under his fingertips as his hands pushed breasenly up the redheads shirt. Axel must have been pleased with this as he let out a growl into his mouth creating delicious vibrations that shot right to his crotch. He kissed him like he could not get enough, while still obviously trying hard not to mess up his hair. Vaguely he was aware that the yelling outside had stopped and thought maybe Demyx had taken off without them.

The thought scared a little sense back into him. Here he was alone in a closet with _Axel Heart,_ known playboy and sexual deviant, and now his one small sense of security was suddenly gone. I mean yes, he _wanted_ to trust Axel, but he still barely knew him! What he did know is that there was no way that Roxas could stop him if Axel wanted to do something Roxas didn't. The older boy seemed to feel the shift in atmosphere and pulled back panting, his lips moving against Roxas as he spoke.

"Something wrong baby?" Something about the way he said 'baby' was so much different than when he normally said it. Usually he just brushed it off, he felt like, Axel probably talked like that to everyone, but now it just sounded so _sexy_. He was so confused. He liked what was happening, he didn't really want to stop kissing, he was just afraid Axel was going to try and take it further.

"I-I dunno, I… Um…" He stuttered out, not quite sure what to say and his mind was still cloudy with want. He felt a smirk form against his lips as Axel sighed shakily and then took a step back, but to Roxas, there was now 100ft between them. He felt suddenly exposed and vulnerable sitting here on display, hard in his pants, panting through swollen lips.

"I'm sorry, I just… FUCK Roxy, you have no idea how hot you look right now." Axel covered his eyes as if the mere _sight _of Roxas was too much for him. Just then, there was a slight popping noise and the door burst open, a ghoulish Demyx crashing into them.

"AXEL HEART! You _better_ not have messed up all my hard-" The older blonde began to yell as he scrambled to his feet, stopping abruptly when he caught sight of Roxas. Great, as if he weren't already embarrassed enough.

"Axel you FUCK!" He screamed smacking the much taller junior in the ear.

"How _dare_ you mark him up like that! And right before we go out too?! I can't believe you! C'mon Rox, let's get you away from this ANIMAL!" Demyx grabbed his arm rather dramatically and pulled him out of the closet, Axel just smirking at him as he was dragged.

When his hickeys had been properly covered up and Demyx had finished 'beating his face' as he called it the blondes stood ready to go waiting for the redhead to finish up. He had re-done his spikes and lined his eyes with kohl before stepping into the closet and emerging in another black leather outfit that made his mouth water.

He wore a skintight black v neck with a flaming skull on it and a pair of black leather pants that thankfully did _not _include a lace up crotch. A couple of black and steel necklaces and bracelets helped create an effortless and sexy look. On his feet were some boots pretty similar to the ones Roxas was wearing just without the platforms, which Roxas was glad for, he didn't need Axel to be any more of a giant to him than he already was.

He tried his best to keep his mouth closed and his heart beat under control as Axel made his way across the room, grabbing one of the leather trench coats hanging on the wall. Demyx grabbed an identical one hanging a couple inches lower on the wall, the younger blonde caught his confused look at the heavy coats.

"They're standard issue for The Organization, we shown up in these and they'll know who are." He said it so causally and carefree, like he wasn't talking about the fact that they were gang members.

"Don't gangs usually wear like certain colors or something to identify themselves?" He'd never heard of a coat before.

"Wellllll, ya see, Xemnas doesn't like to think of us as a gang, that's why we are called 'The Organization'." Answered Demyx as he checked his hair one last time while applying some shimmering lip gloss. "But I guess you could say black is our color, right Ax" He smacked his lips loudly and Axel just "hmmd" in response.

"You know my brother would say 'if it looks like a gang, and sounds like a gang, it's a gang." Just because these two didn't want to call it like it was didn't mean he was going to sugar coat it like these two.

"Haha, damn Axel, this kids so spunky!" Demyx laughed and clapped him on the shoulder a lot harder than he as expecting out of the effeminate blonde.

Soon the trio were in Demyx' car (Axel's only had 2 seats) and Roxas laughed when the redhead straight up refused to let Demyx drive his own car. He knew he'd probably get used to all these insanely expensive cars eventually, but for now he couldn't help the way his heart jumped at the prospect of riding around in the blue Infiniti Q60. Suddenly he was struck with a thought that had yet to occur to him.

"Hey Axel?" He called over the music that was already blasting as Axel put the car in gear.

"Yeah babe?" He caught Axels yes in the rearview mirror.

"How are we getting out of here, don't the gates shut at 10pm?" He questioned. Axel just smirked back at him.

"Don't worry Roxy, we got it handled." He answered. Roxas would have pointed out that that wasn't exactly on answer (seemed to be a theme with Axel), but the redhead cranked the dial up and sounds of Motley Crue rattled the car.

They drove to a part of the grounds he had never been before, far away from any of the main buildings finally pulling up to a gate. Demyx jumped out of the car and Roxas watched the older blonde pull out an intricate antique key which he used to unlock the gate. Axel pulled the car through and waited for Demyx to lock it back up before jumping back in the passenger seat. As soon as that door closed Axel shot forward and Demyx let out a squeal before cracking up laughing. Roxas couldn't help but find it harder and harder to hate him. He decided to just sit back, try and relax, and enjoy the ride. With everything else that was happening, he wasn't even sure he wanted to know where the key came from. He'd ask about it a different day.

When they pulled up to the club, it was already 11:30. They all got out and Axel handed his keys and $100 to a valet that had come running up.

"Keep it up front, we won't be here long" His face was stone cold, and his words held a certain bite to them, a total 180 from the Axel that had just been singing 'Dr Feelgood' in falsetto no less than 5 minutes ago. He thought he understood though, now that they were here, he needed to be 'Organization Axel.'

"Yes sir!" The shaken valet answered as he eyed Axel and Demyx's long coats. Damn, he guessed they _were_ well known. It kind of made him feel safer walking in with them.

There was a long line to get in and Roxas began to worry that they wouldn't make it by midnight. He shouldn't have been so shocked though when the juniors ignored the line completely and walked right up to the terrifying looking bouncer.

"Hey Brother, long time no see!" Axel called out at the blonde mohawked man standing behind a plush velvet rope. This guy was HUGE! He had tattoos covering his arms and chest and probably 15 piercing in his ear. He seems to be wearing a bit of makeup as well but instead of looking beautiful or striking, he just looked like he was half dead or strung out.

"Axel, Demyx! Been a while, staying out of trouble I hope?" He smirked at the boys before trailing his eyes to Roxas who stood mostly behind Axel at this point.

"Hm, cute kid, one of yours Axel? Seems a little young even for you." The creep cackled and Roxas didn't know if he felt more like throwing up or punching this him in his junkie looking face. Luckily, as if he knew him already, Demyx stepped in

"Brother! You offend me! you don't think I could pull a cutie like this?" He teased reaching out to stroke the bouncer's bicep. _Ew._

"Hmph doesn't seem like your usual type." He answered in a serious tone, his eyes never leaving Roxas body. Leaning forward he put his hand on his knees so he could get right in Roxas face. Ugh, this guy smelled like sweat and beef jerky.

"So blondie, how old are you anyways?" The guy they kept calling 'Brother' asked him in a sort of mocking tone. I took every ounce of his own self control to keep his face straight and not give away the feeling of utter terror that had boiled up inside him.

"Uhh 21?" He managed to squeak out, the great brute letting out a full belly laugh and then straightening up.

"Ha! Was that an answer or a question kid?" Roxas couldn't help the indignant scrunch of his face, he despised being called 'kid'.

"C'mon Brother, we have business with Koroshi-ya, so quit hasslin' Roxy." Axel placed a hand on his shoulder, Roxas couldn't decide if he thought it was protective or possessive, either way it made his face heat up a few degrees. The bouncer straightened up at that, the dumb grin wiped from his face.

"Koroshi-ya? What business does The Organization has with him?" His tone was serious now.

"Ah ah ah Brother, is strictly confidential, and you wouldn't want me to get in trouble would you?" Demyx crooned out reaching out to stroke the 5 o'clock shadow on 'Brothers' chin before using that same hand to unlatch the velvet rope himself.

"And like Axey said, we are on a bit of a tight schedule, but maybe if you're lucky I'll tell you all about it later." Roxas felt himself flinch at the blatant flirting and the wink that accompanied it. The bouncer let his eyes rake over the older blonde before slapping him on the ass as Demyx passed by, Axel leading him to follow behind.

"You'd be the lucky one!" The brute called after them. They crossed the threshold and Roxas was surprised to see that instead of a club behind the doors, there was a staircase that led them underground. Music blared and the cement walls shook with the bass.

He felt like his heart was going to beat of his chest, but he knew he couldn't let his anxiety show. He had come this far, he couldn't turn back now, even though this seemed like the exact sort of place he was going to get murdered. A reassuring squeeze on his shoulder did good to remind him he exactly he was here _with_, but then again, the guys they were meeting were probably just as big and bad as The Organization. Still, he had to trust Axel, if he said he would take care of Roxas, he would take care of Roxas. As if reading his mind, the redhead leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"It's okay, I've got you." And began to lead Roxas down the steps and into a world that the blonde could have never imagined in his wildest dreams.

**AN: I'm sorry guys, I should never say when I am going to have another chapter up because it just sets me up for failure. Hopefully this will be enough to sustain you all until the extra juicy chapter that is coming up next. I sooooo wanted the club scene to be from Roxas' POV, but this chapter is already 8100 words long, and I needed to cut it off somewhere. **

**For those unaware, Brother is a character from Final Fantasy X and X-2. He is also Rikku's brother and Sid's son. I'm sure this will come up eventually since I've mentioned all 3 of them at least once, but we'll see when that actually is. **

**Lastly, I just want to say thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. I know I left y'all hanging for 3 months, but knowing that I have readers who stuck around and are still interested means everything to me. Every favorite and comment that I get on this story gives me life to keep writing it. I know, it's a slow burn, and honestly, I think I'm only about 1/3 of the way through the story right now… I'm so excited for where this is going, and I hope that I live up to all of your expectations. I will do my best to get the next chapter up in less than a month! **


End file.
